


Mysteries at the Gym

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beware, Gen, Kunimi - Freeform, M/M, Pls and thx, Slow Build, Third Years, What is going on, Wild Ride, also expect senpai's and Saeko, as of chapter 11 enter Kindaichi, bear with me, bullshit to the max, enjoy, if I forgot someone tell me, last but not least a bunch of faceless nameless NPC's that serve the purpose of teammates, matchmakers YamaHina, meh whatev, much much later, now presenting Kei's view, oh did I mention Akiteru?, okay no one reads these, ratings may change maybe, read this one if you're having a shitty day, reporting for duty, senpai's and Saeko are later in the work, somewhat rare pair, welcome to shipping hell, who reads these tags anyway, yams and hina adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 51,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with one comment and one reaction to that comment. Question remains. What exactly was that? Would it happen again? What was going on in the first place?</p><p>Join in Yamaguchi and Hinata in their descend to the Shipping Hell as they attempt to get to the bottom of this profound mystery that was Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes and Denials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavourless_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/gifts).



> I have no excuses.

No one knows when it happened, or why, they just know it happened and was slowly progressing from being a curiosity to flippin' driving everyone nuts with the suspension

It came like a thunder bolt on a sunny day, without a hint or warning.

Kageyama Tobio calmly walked up to stand next to a certain Tsukishima Kei, who was in the middle of explaining how a move goes, and dropped the ultimate bomb with the most innocent look the newbies ever saw on someone's face.

 

“ _That's not what you said last night._ ” He speaks, voice low, just enough to be heard.

 

Eyes went wide and jaws slack when Tsukishima Kei merely moves his right hand to place a finger on those lips, now spreading into a sideways smirk, effectively cutting of everyone's breath, merely uttering a shushing sound.

 

Hinata and Yamaguchi exchanged looks, surprised more that anything else, but went back to training as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

The next day, Hinata is not really present. He goes through the day more or less in autopilot mode, thinking about Kageyama.

He's now known Kageyama Tobio for what? Three years? Wow. Might have been a life time as easily, seeing how well he had gotten to know him. Known his quirks, his hobbies, his favourite foods, films, volleyball clubs, players and everything else concerning him. Surely, he'd tell him if there was something going on? Now that he thinks about it, he never heard Kageyama speak of someone in terms of liking them.

A ball flies in, smacking him right in the forehead.

“Watch it!” He hears his friend yell at someone before turning to yell at him. “You watch it too, dumb ass! Get your head out of the clouds, it's the middle of a game!”

He can only lift his gaze, resembling and feeling like a chick who has no idea when or where he is. And there it is, the familiar annoyance and a hint of worry in those eyes. Suddenly, Hinata feels relieved.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologises, sheepishly. “Won't happen again.”

“It better not.” Kageyama looks over him, as if trying to find a bleeding wound or something, but seeing there is none, he nods to himself and goes about his business.

The training goes well, seeing how Hinata resumed to his old self.

For now, Hinata was happy. He was sure nothing out of the ordinary happened and he still knew his friend the best. Surely, if something happened, he would tell him.

That elevated mood goes on for a few days, until Yamaguchi comments on Tsukki's mood when they found themselves in the corridors during lunch break.

“He sure is in high spirits as of late.”

Now, when Yamaguchi said that, he meant nothing by it other than a simple observation. Though, as Hinata was aware that nothing was simple with Kageyama, he too knew that nothing was simple with Tsukishima, too.

 

Yamaguchi didn't want to make the thing that had Hinata occupied for the last couple of days worse, but seeing that murky coloured cloud vanished from his persona, he needed someone to talk to. Tsukki wasn't really an option seeing how it concerned him, so Hinata seemed like a good choice.

Back to that statement, Hinata spared him a glance and saw Kageyama standing next to him.

Don't get them wrong, they were happy those two finally got along and both Hinata and Yamaguchi wanted nothing but the best for them. It was nice to see them function on a civilised level, although the King of the Court jokes never really stopped, but that wasn't a problem any more. In fact, now that Hinata looks at it, Tsukishima didn't even lessen the jokes, it was Kageyama that stopped blowing up at the first indication of them.

Suspicion coloured his vision as he squinted at them.

Neither was annoyed at the other, not even the slightest. Far from it, it looked like Kageyama was in the middle of a story and _was that a slight smile on Tsukishima's face?_ At the last observation, he had to look up to Yamaguchi for insurance – he was a “Kageyama's moods” expert, not a “Tsukishima blank face” one. And there he found it, the confirmation in the form of lightly raised eyebrows and wider that normal eyes, signalling a slight surprise.

Hmm.

Well, they should have expected something like that would happen, eventually, hell they even-

 

And that is when it finally sinks in, the cold hard fact that _Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei made a flippin' sex joke the other day in the gym_ and Yamaguchi couldn't help but laugh at the look on Hinata's face.

He keeps alternating between looking at Yamaguchi, who has to hold on the window sill lest he falls on the floor, close to that penguin flailing silent laugh, and the newly dubbed “devil duo” he had overheard the newbies call them on occasions, but never paid closer attention to.

 

Hell no. They weren't. Were they? What? When? Why? But. Tsukishima??!?!? EH??? WHA???!?!

 

When the two in question finally reach them, they are genuinely confused as to why Yamaguchi is choking on air and Hinata looking almost dead.

Hinata and Yamaguchi spend the rest of the lunch break carefully observing them. They had to be sure or at least get to the bottom of whatever was going on between those two.

However, as they watch how they get pissed off at each other over something Hinata doesn't even bother to get, Yamaguchi and Hinata conclude that nah, there was nothing going on, it must have been a temporary madness or something, there was no way those two would...well...have a crush on each other or something, they probably weren't even conscious of such a state even existing.

 

_...or were they?_


	2. Doubts and Hidden Talents

For a week, they quietly observe them until they literally fall apart in the locker room after everyone is out. Good lord of mercy, what were they thinking? Spying on their best friends? On the preposterous and insane suspicion that they had a most likely non-existent crush on each other? They should see a shrink. There was no way that could ever be true. Or was it?

The problem that keeps them awake at night is that they don't really know. Every time they get to a conclusion that there is no way that could be even remotely true, there pops out a thing that makes monstrous cracks in the foundations of their knowledge concerning the clever blocker and the king of the court. For crying out loud. Okay, Hinata can accept that there may be a thing or two he doesn't know about Kageyama, but that is quickly ruled out, no way he doesn't know. Yamaguchi is on a deeper level of this purgatory state they have thrown themselves in, based on the fact that he has known Tsukishima a lot longer that he had known Kageyama and even he can't be sure he really knows everything there is to know about his friend.

So, yes, the task at hand was the most difficult either of them had to deal with.

What they didn't expect was that those two proved a harder shell to crack than expected.

 

A month or so later, they come to the final conclusion that this was – _hell._ No, scratch that, it was worse than hell, it was a permanent state of purgatory – neither heaven nor hell – and they were any closer to an answer, any answer, than they were a were 37 days ago.

“Hinata...” Yamaguchi started, as they are taking a break from their undercover stealth missions on the school roof, with Hinata downright sprawled all over the ground.

“Yeah?” He muttered, low key, enjoying the warm sun, not thinking about anything.

“Maybe...maybe we're taking this the wrong way.” Yamaguchi stated, looking at the clouds passing by.

“How so?”

“Well, we're assuming that there is nothing there.” He turned to face Hinata, hoping he wouldn't be repulsed by the idea. He certainly didn't look the part, but you could never know. They were dealing with a touchy subject here.

“You mean there is??!” Hinata jumped up, and much to Yamaguchi's relief, he looked curious.

“That's the point, neither you and I really know, but that's exactly what got me thinking. We can rule out there not being anything, right? So, maybe it's the other way around?”

Hinata cocked his head to the side, thinking.

“You're right. I mean, it's not like we have solid proof there isn't anything going on.”

“You're really okay with this?” Yamaguchi asked, curious.

They never really talked about subjects like this, it seemed too touchy, but it wasn't like they had any choice now that there might be something going on. What if one day, Tsukki asked him about this? Not that he would hold his breath, but what if the planets align, the earth's field of gravity jacks up and it has an effect on Tsukki in the form of that guy asking him delicate questions regarding sexuality. Talk about widening one's horizons. Yamaguchi was convinced that his worries were amplified times ten in Hinata and Kageyama's situation or maybe not, seeing how Hinata and he had a more open relationship. Definitely louder.

“Well...I...” He pauses.

Was _he_ okay with this? It wasn't like they were talking about him or Yamaguchi, they were talking about two thick headed people. One was a socially awkward thing that just recently learned how to function in a social society with a pretty crazy emotional background spanning from having no one to having a bunch of people, a thing Hinata was familiar with, but differently, and the other was a shut off by personal choice who'll most likely never forgive that one time his brother betrayed him, no matter how good their relationship was now. Yamaguchi just knew him that good.

 

“Tell you the truth, at this point, I don't care if it's a he, she or it, as long as he's happy.”

 

Wow.

 

Yamaguchi blinked. That was...really considerate. Not that he would want anything less for Tsukki.

“Same goes for me.” He said, back to cloud viewing, Hinata joining in. They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying a nice breeze.

“Do you think they could even work?” Yamaguchi wonders out loud.

“Maybe? I mean, it worked so far.”

“They do seem to get along well.”

“True.”

 

_Little did they know, that this conversation was the first step to a condition known as Shipping Hell._

 

The next week, they're back on the roof again, both silently looking at something in Yamaguchi's hand. The mysterious thing was his smartphone and the even more puzzling thing on it was a picture Yamaguchi snapped in secret of their captain and vice captain.

Now, Hinata was present on that particular training, and nothing he was looking at in the picture had ever happened.

Hinata shifted his gaze from the picture (with all his willpower, it was really hard) to a lightly blushing Yamaguchi who looked at the ground.

“You took that picture?”

The birds chirped, people were talking in low voices, enjoying a nice sunny day on the rooftop. Yamaguchi blushed a bit deeper at this, but there wasn't a hint of accusation in his voice, only pure amazement.

“...yeah.”

More staring.

“You know this is wrong, right?” The strongest decoy asks, not sounding all too convinced himself in his own words.

“Yes.” Yamaguchi admitted right off the bat, also not too remorseful about it.

“Good.”

A cloud ran over the sun briefly as the wind picked slightly up. Yamaguchi kept looking around as they were in the middle of a drug-money exchange and the police could bust through the doors any moment. That was certainly what this felt like.

“You want me to send this to you?” Yamaguchi asked.

“ _God, yes, please_.” Hinata took half a second to give in. So much for keeping his sanity on socially adequate levels. That picture was simply that amazing.

The transaction was made within seconds.

“Yamaguchi, you have an amazing talent.” Was all Hinata could say in his defense.

“Thank you.” Not that Yamaguchi would ever judge him.


	3. Questioning one's sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'll post on the weekend.

James Bond was a big fat British liar. He made undercover work looks so easy. Hinata and Yamaguchi knew that first hand. After much google research, James liar Bond film marathons, Spy Kids, Spying for dummies and even Kingsman: The Secret Service, they decided that gathering intelligence was the first step to being a successful spymaster/definitely-not-stalkers-they-swore. So gather intelligence they would.

Hence the revelation James Bond was a fraud. He had a whole organization behind him to gather intelligence for him, while Hinata and Yamaguchi were on their own.

The roof top become their kinda-sorta not-so-secret base, but the two persons in question have no clue what they're doing, so it served its purpose. Crouching next to each other, they look at the intelligence they have gathered over the week.

So there are a few torn sheets of paper from a notebook, one drawing from Kageyama picturing a new toss he wanted to try (Yamaguchi has to chuckle at it, it looked so cute), and one evidence bag! Nah, wait, that's just the wrapper from Hinata's sandwich. Bummer.

Okay, so they haven't gotten much _physical_ evidence, but they had more than enough rumours. They got wind those two were dubbed the Devil Duo, for what reasons, they weren't very clear. Both seemed just the usual to them, except the occasional bomb. Yamaguchi figured that must be it, it's not like the newbies on the team know what they were like when they first met. That must be it. At least they got this things figured out.

Wednesday was the day they ditched the roof for the first time in weeks, seeing how they came to a wall in their investigations, so they were enjoying the sun in the corridors. No new rumours were heard, nothing nerve wrecking happened during yesterday's practice...

 

“Dude, are those two dating?” One of countless students ask their friend, passing by them, not that discreet, really, and Hinata and Yamaguchi almost jump out of their skins, perking their ears up. Could this be about-

“Nah, they're just messing around. That much is obvious. You don't stand that far away from the person you're supposedly dating,” came the persons reply and the “secret agents” dismiss the continuation of that particular gossip. It wasn't about them.

 

They, of course, thought about those two just messing on a new and bigger scale, but...No, it just wasn't all there was to that. Hinata was sure of it. So was Yamaguchi. And that chick flick movie from last weekend was also sure there was more going on. Possibly. Damn.

Like, they were messing around, but there was always a look or gesture or smile or just the tone of their voice that wouldn't let them sleep at night. Yamaguchi brought a dozen books on behaviour that one time and they learned what could be indicating what, but even after some 5000+ pages, or something, they still weren't 100% sure. They weren't professionals on this topic and it could be that those two were too thick to actually see what their antics were doing to others.

Nope, they can safely rule out that last one being a possibility, seeing that Tsukishima had that knowing glint in his eyes as they pull yet another stunt, but this one leans more to the jackass side.

Their struggles are far from over.

The secret service thing wasn't faring as well as they hoped but Yamaguchi's photography skills skyrocketed. The first one Hinata had stored in a special folder was a masterpiece for itself, and the newer ones weren't lacking any quality. Like he noted before, nothing on these photos ever happened in real life, but Yamaguchi was a divinity at capturing people at the right angles in the most perfect timings. He idly wondered if Yamaguchi ever thought about joining the paparazzi career – these pictures would mind-blow everyone, but there was also the possibility that he might end up being sued for slander, so he never really asked.

At one point, as the total amount of photos reached some 3GB and they had to stop for a second there.

Guilt decided to pass by in the middle of the weekly data transfer.

Both Yamaguchi and Hinata stood outside the gym, during the break, syncing their photo albums and discussing the angle on photo number 453.

This was wrong. And well just wrong. They shouldn't be spying on their friends in the first place, they shouldn't be taking secret pics of them, although Yamaguchi's photography talent became undisputed in Hinata's humble opinion.

 

“ _Bite me, Tsukishima!_ ”

“ _Bend over, then._ ”

 

Their guilt trip lasted about 15 seconds, a new record, as the silently agree that none of them was to blame for their possibly maybe stalker-ish behaviour and continue the data transfer as if nothing had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.


	4. How the tables turn

All they ever wanted was to get to the bottom of the Great Mystery that was Tsukki and YamaYama-kun. Was that too much to ask for?

 

Apparently, it was, because how the ever loving volleyball hell did they go from spymasters to being matchmakers? Or at least on the verge of becoming those.

 

They never asked for this to happen. They never asked Kageyama to accidentally initiate the whole hell or Tsukishima to go along with it. Okay, the secret photo taking was their idea. And the whole looking into things after the first photo. And the chick flick marathons for detailed research. Let's not forget the part where they involved actually legit literature on behavioural psychology. Did they mention the James Bond marathon?

 

Point is. They never asked for this hell. Explicitly.

But they were neck deep in it.

 

Now, when Kageyama does or says something, they are pretty sure he doesn't do it intentionally. Pop culture references are more likely to be lost on him unless he's heard of them before, but even then he just doesn't pay that much attention to it (unless in direct context with volleyball).

 _Tsukishima_ , on the other hand, is another case all together. He's too clever for his own good sometimes and Yamaguchi has his suspicion that he _might_ be onto them or at least suspecting it. Then again, he's just as indifferent to things like romance like Kageyama, so Yamaguchi is pretty sure he thinks they're up to something completely unrelated to what they actually attempt to be.

By the end of this week, both Hinata and Yamaguchi give up and admit that this isn't _just_ general curiosity and they are close, _this_ close to unlock the “matchmakers” title.

All in all, this isn't funny any more.

Their desperation reaches a whole new level when they finally, _flippin' finally,_ see actual things, okay, thing, but it's real and not just their imagination and they want to freaking shout, yell, cry even, but they _cannot. They cannot say a word, make the tiniest sound and it's infuriating to the point of_ Hinata slamming his head against the first wall he sees and Yamaguchi's re-thinking his life in attempt to see where the hell did he go wrong.

He didn't go wrong anywhere, it was just _those two thick heads, unbelievable, dear God._

Saturday arrives, Hinata and Yamaguchi are hella early this time, both wrecking their minds since yesterday afternoon, sleep, what sleep, how do you spell that is that even a thing is more or less a new standard for them. (Those make up videos on YouTube are a blessing when it comes to tips on how to correctly apply foundation and concealer without looking as if you're covering up sleeping bags and who the hell even named them sleeping bags- no wait, Yamaguchi's almost 50% sure those are named differently, oh whatever, forget it, he's too tired for this.)

They're clutching on their sports drinks as if it's the finest whiskey or something, gulping it down as if that's going to help them with their current life problem, but hey, it's something. Did they mention they never wanted this hell? No? Well, they are sure they will never wish this upon anyone, even if they were their arch-enemies or something.

They also discover sleep deprivation in combination with desperation and high sugar content stuff has a neat side-effect manifesting in the form of quite _vivid_ hallucination, if they can say so themselves.

There's no other explanation as to why is Tsukishima Kei standing close, _like real close_ to Kageyama Tobio, with his hands on his face, closing in – holy mother of whatever convenient.

For the life of him, Hinata doesn't know who or what made that high almost-like-sneakers-against-parquet sound, he just knows he'd _done, so so done_ , he most likely died at some point and this was the reward for all this troubles, a sneak peek of what could have been if those two were actual _people_ , not a new form of torture device in human form.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, pops like a popcorn, brought down to his knees, all his frustration pouring out in one simple sentence:

 

“Oh _my good LORD, JUST KISS ALREADY!_ ”

 

Hinata's eyes are on him, wide in surprise, terror and utter amazement, all that mixed into one single emotion that is _yeah, what the hell I don't even care any more._ The Earth stops spinning, Yamaguchi's sure, as time stops, no doubt about that, but it's too late to stop himself now, the words are out and good God have mercy on him.

 

“ _Oh?_ ” 

Tsukki's sharp sideways grin emerges, almost as if out of his control and both Hinata and Yamaguchi get why they're dubbed the devil duo, cuz right now, that's all they see in front of them.

“ _So that's your secret.”_

 

Fluffy shit on a stick sparkling with sprinkled confetti.

 

Too late, do they notice that Kageyama can't open his left eye properly, _damn that speck of dust or whatever the flying bullshit it was_ , how did they _fail to notice it first???!???_

Add sleep deprivation, desperation and high sugar content stuff and this is the result. The worst thing is, they have no one to blame but themselves.

Not that it will help, seeing the wolfish grin on Tsukishima's face, they are caught red handed, okay, more like yelling it out, and by the looks of it, there's no telling what new horrors await them now.

Though they do feel sorry, in the midst of their misfortune, for Kageyama, since he's still struggling with that thing in his eyes.

 

“ _Tobio_ ”, nope, nah, no way is Tsukishima _lovely little bastard_ Kei gonna let this slide, not in this lifetime, or the next, “try to blink it out.”

 

There is _no need, whatsoever,_ for him to get _even closer than that_ , but this is Tsukki they had the misfortune of letting in on their secret – wait, why is this thing even a secret – oh, yeah, never-mind – and it's payback time, my sweet summer children, for keeping secrets from Tsukishima, the salty winter adult, in the first place.

 

They should have seen it coming. _Yamaguchi_ should have seen it coming. He didn't.

Like how that saying goes: _fool me once, shame on me..._

 

_Tsukishima Kei isn't exactly the person you want to fool._

 

_Not that it was their intention._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exactly 0.00 regrets.


	5. Honesty is the best policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit short. Posting another one tomorrow!

“Hey.”

Hinata looks up to see Kageyama with his backpack over one shoulder, holing out a paper bag no doubt filled with meat buns. That gets Hinata thinking, has he ever told this guy how much he appreciates him? He's near tears of gratitude as he accepts it, stuffing them in his mouth in record time.

“Slow down, no one's going to take it from you.” Kageyama laughs lightly seeing his cheeks turn into hamster pockets.

“You're a life saver!” Hinata mumbles, he really hasn't been this grateful in his life, save that one time he got an unexpected passing grade in English class.

There's a comfortable silence between them as Kageyama sits beside him as he munches on pastry.

“So, you two think me and Tsukishima are dating.” He states calmly and Hinata nearly chokes on his next bun.

“Is that why the two of you were sneaking around school?” There is nothing but amusement in his voice and eyes as he turns to look at a caught deer Hinata.

“You...you knew?” He asks, genuinely surprised and relieved he wasn't freaking out.

“You two haven't met us for lunch in three months now.”

 

So much for them being super-spies in rising.

 

Damn, Hinata actually forgot that this guy could be extremely perceptive when he wanted to be.

 

More silence follows, but this isn't awkward either. Hinata steals a glance or two here and there, trying to get his thoughts together.

“So...” wow, the grass is so fascinating this time of the night, “...are...you?” His voice is so small and he feels ridiculous for it.

“No clue.” Comes the confident answer from his setter now lying on the grass, eyes fixed on the skies.

Hinata snorts, somehow he just saw that one coming. They were driving them nuts for three months (it felt way longer tho) and this is what he gets? _He_ has _no idea_? The hell?? This must be his punishment for - he's not sure what. Maybe that ridiculous stack of secret photos? Yep, that could be it. Maybe. Let's not mention that. They were in on the big secret, he and Yams deserved to have at least one for themselves, given through how much bullshit they were going through with these two. He lets out the most exhausted sigh he could come up with.

“Wanna head home?” He hears Kageyama ask, blinking up at him with those big innocent eyes.

Leave it to Tobio to completely miss the point or the cause of his recent near death experiences. For crying out loud. The worst part of this: He can't even be mad at this awkward kid. Not when he knows he just doesn't do - _didn't do_ \- anything of that on purpose. It's so frustrating, Hinata wants to cry. Like really just weep and eat ice cream with Yamaguchi while they spill their sorrows over these two.

“Sure.” Hinata agrees, but has to stop walking when he notices something missing. “Let's head back, I forgot my jacket.”

 

Upon entering the locker room, they find a furiously blushing Yamaguchi standing next to a Tsukishima reduced to tears, hiding his face in embarrassment.

 

“Shut up, Tsukki.” Is what he says, but Tsukki just laughs harder.

You know what, never mind, Hinata now know he's got it way easier than Yamaguchi ever will.

That is very encouraging thought.

 

Though he _does_ feel a little bit sorry for Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much on the support and kudos and comments, I love you all! <3


	6. A different point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on Mysteries at the Gym: a blast to the past with Tsukishima Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I had another idea and had to rewrite the whole chapter.

It all started the second Kei told Tobio to get him a soda with like every first year around him, eager to fly to Cambodia and back if need be, just to get away from a bone breaking drill Kei likes to introduce here and there a little earlier because seconds tend to transform into hours.

He will never forget that moment when Tobio just laughed and walked out. Kei actually had to sit for a moment there and think about stuff. Coincidence or not, everyone was dead tired to really pay attention to what happened, otherwise gods know what would have happened.

Come to think of it, he's certain that was the moment he started looking at him in a different way, like really look at him.

Needless to say, he liked what he saw, although it would take a while to get there.

Kei needed to think about the possibility. At first, he didn't even consider it, but there was a small nagging coming from somewhere, driving him crazy. He eventually got thinking. Observing. Weighing the pros and cons. Admitting on the fourth morning that he may have a thing for Tobio. Maybe. Kei's not the one to jump to any conclusion until presented with every piece of evidence. In this case, until he got these strange thoughts in order.

Somewhere half way, he fell into a fit of laughter, really loud, feeling so relieved and light and so ridiculously happy, that Akiteru came knocking on his door, asking if he was alright.

He was. He liked the King. What a joke. Oh, what the hell, not the strangest thing he ever experienced.

So there he was, perfectly content in his new found revelation. Trying real hard not to fall of the chair or suffocate in attempt to calm down once that laughing fit decided to return.

But enough with the funny business, Akiteru was seriously getting worried there, time to figure out where Tobio was in this Kei down the rabbit hole thing. Knowing his and Tobio's interest in normal romance equalled negative infinity, he was pretty sure he'll be writing this whole episode on "there were hallucinogenic drugs slipped in my usual cereal".

Tsukishima Kei couldn't have been more wrong in his life, even if he wanted to.

Where Kei had to analyse and brainstorm, because he didn't like guessing and not knowing, there were Tobio's instincts kicking in, along with insight and perceptiveness like Kei had never even heard of.

Tobio picked up the chemistry between them ages ago, but he didn't know what to make of it, no thanks to his and Kei's rocky start.

One really does learn something every day.

 

Keeping a low profile around Tobio was more challenging than he thought. He had a ridiculously sharp sixth sense when it came to watching out for his surroundings, in game or out. Though that was only natural, otherwise he wouldn't be the setter that makes other teams cry.

What really got to Kei was how strong that chemistry between them really was. He could swear he felt sparks of electricity at some occasions. Tobio looked like he could too, if that puzzled look and unconscious rubbing of his upper arms were any indication for it.

He could see that it unnerved him, possibly because he had trouble understanding it. Kei couldn't blame him even if he tried, at this point, not that he would, but the moment they set eyes on each other, Kei threw all consideration of sitting down and talking about it through the window - he'd have to adapt to this non-verbal communication thing they developed. Which, to his surprise, functioned extremely well.

Tobio seemed much calmer when he saw that he wasn't getting all defensive, figures, since he, all of them, really, depended on non-verbal communication every single match they play.

Okay, maybe if he sets aside the obvious fact that Tobio wasn't the greatest in the field of academic knowledge, his life would be a bit easier.

Another thing he had realised, the thing with more forms of intelligence was true in this case as well.

Now that he cleared that obstacle, Tobio became even more interesting. Not something that occurs on a daily basis with Kei.

He was onto something here. Turns out that psychology class about non-verbal communication and overall behaviour was of some use after all.

And another thing, while he rediscovers some things, Tobio really was the undisputed master of all things subtle and wordless, seeing how quickly he adjusts to every newbie that tries to spike the ball.

 

A scowl sets in on his face. There are six new first years in addition to the lesser number of second years that still needed Tobio to adjust to them completely, rather than keep it to a minimum. Yeah, okay, he will admit that he was amazing and all the other adverbs the hyper shorty could come up with in less than ten seconds, but in the long run...

It was bad. It puts too much strain on him, no matter how "flippin' awesome" he was.

No, no, no. He can't have that. He was all for multitasking, actual games required it, but not to this extent.

He'll need to discuss that with him vice to captain, regardless of anything else he was trying to figure out.

 

"This won't work." Kei starts as he holds out a towel.

Tobio merely blinks as he takes the offer.

"What won't work?"

"You adjusting to six total newbies and those second years."

Ah.

"I know." He says, wiping his forehead. "I'm not planning on doing this all the time. It's just so they don't lose confidence." Tobio explains, sitting down on the stairs.

He never sits on the stairs. He rarely sits during practice at all unless it's one of those that makes people puke afterwards. Even then he rarely sits down.

"I don't care about their confidence. I care about you." Kei points out, annoyed, until he hears what he just said.

 

Well _shit_. He _did not_ see that coming. Apparently, neither did Tobio.

 

_No biggie, he can smooth it out._

 

"Uhm..." yeah, that was real smooth.

 

"What I mean is", blame it on the sun, the wrong planet alignment, it killed T - Rex too, not that Kei had anything to explain either way, "it's one thing to adjust to one player but even that takes both time and effort. It's not like you and springs-for-legs made it by sundown either."

"I know. I was thinking of a new training program, but this is-"

"No, you'll stop that right now. They need to know how to function without your over accurate tosses."

He still remembers how the ball just magically appeared, right there, in perfect alignment with his hand and went over the net. Impressive, but still a bit creepy.

"Then what do you propose?"

 

What indeed.

 

"Today, captain's gonna sit out until you learn how to adapt to the setter instead the other way around." Kei says, cool as a mid winter breeze as he holds the ball, standing where Tobio usually stands to set the damn thing.

"Why?" Ah, yes, there's always that one that's curious but naive.

"Because I said so."

That's seems self explanatory enough so no one questions it.

"Let's begin."

Later, as a few people clean the gym, Tobio walks up to Kei, who's busy writing down notes about what player needs to improve. As they say, smart people write things down, dumb try to remember it.

"Too bad you're such a telephone pole, you'd make a decent setter." He says as he looks over the notes Kei put down.

"That's rich, coming from you." He was barely 2 inches shorter compared to Kei. "Nevertheless, thanks."

Thank heavens he was a poker face supreme by birth. He never says thanks. Out loud. In words. Directed to this guy of all people.

"Are you sick?" Tobio asks.

"Sure feels like it." He responds, clenching his stomach to avoid laughing again. He can feel it tickling him from the insides.

Unbelievable. Just yesterday he was on about how Tobio shouldn't break himself over practice and now he pulls this stunt when he's sick. Seriously?

"Sit tomorrow out, we can get back to this when you feel better."

That kid could jump in, he did join in the team on the setter position. Let's see where he stands.

"Yeah, right." He'd love to sit this out, but he doubts he'll feel better anytime soon.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Tsukishima."

" _Did you just pull rank on me?_ "

"Yes, I did."

 

This is the second time he watches him walk away with the last word. Kei can feel the treacherous corner of his own mouth quirk up.

Well, at the very least, this won't be anything like that cheesy, teeth aching, shoujo manga bullshit.

 

 

 

_th-thump_

 

 

 

_...are you fucking kidding me?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is before Yams and Hina stepped down the road to shipping hell, enjoy! The next one is to be somewhere in the middle and the one after that, continues the story.
> 
> Thank you for your support and love :D
> 
> Also, I actually had to consult a shoujo manga for effects.


	7. Turning Tides

“I can't believe we've been ditched for three months by those two.” Tobio says, sipping his milk.

Kei merely hums in response.

He can't blame them though. He's gotten a pretty good idea of what they were up to long ago, but intelligence wise, he wasn't any better informed than they were.

Not that it won't change.

There was just no need to rush.

He kind of likes the present situation. Nothing too awkward, nothing too unfamiliar. Save for the “mystery” disappearances of Yamaguchi and Hinata, everything stayed the same.

 

“Tsukishima, is anything the matter?” He hears the teachers voice ask him, low, so not to disturb other students writing an essay he nearly finished himself.

“No, everything's fine. My apologies for spacing out.” He replies on automatic.

“Alright, just pass it down when you're done.” The teacher says and resumes walking among the desks.

 

No, that assumption isn't quite right. A lot of things changed around here. Starting with himself. His relationships with Yamaguchi and the others. His input in the team. The very fact that he spaces out in the middle of class to think about it. The fact that he started noticing things he hadn't before.

The fact that he's considering things that wouldn't have even crossed his mind before.

Oh, yes, there were a lot of things that changed.

Then again, maybe it's just him.

Let's not forget the fact that pissing off the King went from actually pissing him off to become some kind of a joke _shared_ between them; he could make a list of bullshit they've come up with just the week before, around the time Yamaguchi and Hinata started making excuses to skip lunch.

That wasn't all too hard to crack.

What the real issue here is, why is he going along with it?

 

_As if doesn't know._

_As if he hadn't caught himself paying closer attention to the setter instead of pissing him off or trying to make him laugh._

 

He tries another approach. Just to see where it goes.

Then came the day he walked out on him, laughing. The nerve of that little...

Yeah, maybe the idea of teasing him kinda backfired.

He learns fast.

After that, they're both careful, but not paranoid.

A tease here, a tease there.

Then questions creep in. At one point, he's not sure what can he say any more. But the game becomes too interesting, too addictive to stop. Put it simply, it's fun. Now, if he has to be all truth and nothing but the truth, he likes it. He enjoys it. Immensely so. He realises he's falling. And he's perfectly fine with that fact.

That's especially true when he catches a look in his eyes that wasn't there before and Tsukishima recognises it immediately. _He's seen it in his own eyes._

It's that brief moment that either makes it or breaks it. He can tell. Like the brief moment when he has to decide whether to block the ball or move away before it touches.

Yeah, he _knows_ he's screwed when he starts comparing things to volleyball. As if it wasn't obvious enough before.

But that's who he is, essentially. Subtlety is his strong point as is silent judging. Comments bordering on being plain rude and sharp tongue as well. Being saltier than the Dead Sea is his thing, too.

He does a thing he never thought he would. Ever.

He bets everything on that brief eye contact.

The smile that follows after that look of his feels like a million bucks but with tiny dinosaurs printed on them and still valid as a currency.

Now he knows what he can say. He just needs to make sure the message goes through the right filters.

 

" _Bite me, Tsukishima._ " He hears the words pass those defiant lips.

 

Sees, actually. They're standing so close he develops palpitations. And he's supposed to be the cool one.

 

“ _Bend over then._ ” He mirrors the deviant smile that messes with him on a deeper level than he thinks it's safe to admit.

 

_Really, though, just when...had he become so..._

 

_...irresistible?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, these two will be my end.


	8. Unexpected

It's been a while since Yamaguchi sat in the familiar calm atmosphere of Tsukki's room as he went over some assignment of Hinata's. The comforting sound of that dino clock he got him for his birthday still spotless as the day he got it out of the box. He has to smile. Tsukki has his own way of showing that he cares.

 

They sit in the usual arrangement, Tsukki by his desk and Yamaguchi by the coffee table, working each on their own stuff, peacefully, with nothing but the soft ticking of the clock and graphite over paper. Yamaguchi could meditate to this sound.

 

Then that sound stops.

 

Yamaguchi picks up the lack of that pen writing, lifting his gaze, puzzled at the astounding shade of red Tsukki's ears have become only to drop his own pen in amazement as he hears the next few words.

 

“ _I kissed Tobio today._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to leave this here.


	9. A Friend's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, winter is coming.

Yamaguchi's stuck between hell and fire. On one side, there's the urge to explode into colourful confetti and die happy. He can hear the choir of heaven in the distance. On the other, he picks up the tell tale signs of slight distress on Tsukki. Thank God he and Hinata sat through hours of stupid chick flicks and the like, cos that investment is about to pay off.

 

Okay, easy now, Tadashi, you can do it. Kei needs your help. So they kissed.

 

_Holy crap, they kisse-_

 

Calm down.

 

He clears his throat.

“...and?” Is pretty much all he can manage in a semi normal pitch cos he can _feel_ a shout of delight bubble up and leave his heart travelling steadily upward.

 

And?

Hmm...

 

 

_He's no idea how this happened. One minute they're trash talking and teasing, nothing new there, the next, he's memorising the degree of warmth those lips radiate and what they simply feel like._

 

 

“I didn't get sucker punched.”

 

_Pffft._

 

“Not funny, Yamaguchi.” The red shade returned with a vengeance.

 

He laughed so hard he shook.

“No, no.”

_Oh, God, this is rich._

 

“No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.” He takes a moment to get a hold of himself while Tsukki half hates on him form his seat.

“But that's great, Tsukki.”

“How is it great?”

“Like you said, he didn't punch you.” He repeated. “But what did happen, Tsukki?”

“He said he was going to needs some time.”

Good. That's good. Better than having a bruise, any way. He doubts it a bit that it would go that far, but yeah, one can never know.

“What do you think?” Yamaguchi asks.

He needs to get out of this room before he does something that will get him killed. Tsukki looks so adorable with that uncertain puppy look. Not that he will ever tell him that. It's kinda reassuring to know his friend has normal romance troubles even though Yamaguchi wants this to work like no one else on this planet. He's a 110% sure of that fact and will fight people who say otherwise.

“I think”, Yamaguchi looks at him again and sees a small smile, “this will work.”

 

_He really hopes it does, any way._

 

 

“And then Yamaguchi said he'd look it over for me before I have to turn it over. I mean, he's done so much already, do you think he'd like a box of chocolates or something? No, wait, he's a floppy french fries fan. Maybe I'll get him that.” Hinata goes on and on and Kageyama is pretty sure it's important but for the life of him he has no idea what's he talking about since some half an hour ago.

They're in Kageyama's room, doing – yeah, that's another thing he doesn't know – but he's just somewhere else today. Entirely.

 

 

_Like the gym._

 

 

“Kageyama aRE YOU OKAY??!?!??” Hinata shrieks when he hears the loud sound of his head connecting with the table.

Hinata's confused. What just happened?? Did he kill him with his talking?? He couldn't do that, right?? Was he too long in the sun?? Did he have a fever?? Headache?? Should he call an ambulance?? What's the number again??

“ _Calm down, I'm fine._ ” Kageyama mutters, face still buried in his arms.

“ _The number's 119, by the way._ ”

Wait, did he say all those things out loud?

“ _You're still talking._ ”

“Oh. Yeah.” Hinata scratches the back of his head in slight embarrassment. Wait, that's not the issue here.

“Kageyama, what's going on?” He asks as he sits back down.

Kageyama lifts his head a bit to peek at Hinata, but even that is enough.

“I KNEW IT, YOU'RE DYING!”

“PIPE DOWN, I'M NOT DYING!”

“BUT YOUR FACE!”

Kageyama blinks and his face gets even worse.

  
“KA-” And he stops Hinata right there by pinching his lips together. It's super effective.

 

“Enough about my face.” He says, still red though.

 

Hinata can only blink up at him. Man, has puberty been generous in his case. Even when he scowls. Like he's doing now.

Hinata can only nod and Kageyama lets him go.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” He asks in a more acceptable volume, with big concerned eyes directed at him this time Kageyama just can't leave him hanging. He really means only well.

“I...”

_Oh, dear._

“I...we...Tsukishima and I were messing with each other and we, uh, kinda kissed.”

 

_Holy pug playing volleyball._

 

Hinata stopped breathing there.

“AND?!?”

 

 

“ _I'm sorry.” He blinks up at Tsukishima, still a bit dazed._

_Who was sorry? For what?_

_Tsukishima looked a little less confused and a bit more expectant._

_Oh,_ that.

“ _You don't have to be sorry.” He hears himself say._

_By now they've both gone through 50 shades of red. What the hell? Why is this so awkward all of a sudden?_

_They both look each other in the eye and crack. He's laughing so hard he bends over, trying to catch some air while Tsukishima has to take off his glasses and wipe tears from his eyes. It gets worse when they manage to calm down and then look at each other again. This time they're both on the floor._

“ _What are you doing this weekend?”_

“ _Something with my dad. He's got this plan he won't tell me anything about.”_

“ _That's fair.”_

_They're still lying on the floor, observing the ceiling, thinking how it could use a few brushes of new paint. Just not when they have practice._

“ _Can I give you an answer when I get back?”_

_Tsukishima closes his eyes for a moment._

“ _As you wish, your majesty.” He says then, not a trace of mocking in his voice._

“ _Have a safe trip.”_

 

 

Is it physically possible to stop breathing when you're not breathing in the first place? Nah, probably not.

Cos technically, or rather mathematically, two negatives give a positive. Thanks, Yams, Hinata's treating you to any number of soft french fries you may desire.

So he starts breathing again, mind blown.

“Wow...”

“Right”, Hinata takes a deep breath, “that was awesome!”

“... _say what now._ ”

“This is serious business! I'm so glad you're not like me and jump into things right off the bat!”

“You _do_ realise you just insulted yourself?”

“Besides the point.”

“Right.”

“Oh, and, whatever you decide, I'm here, okay.” Hinata grins, ruffling Kageyama's hair, probably the only time he gets away with it.

“Thanks.” Kageyama smiles back.

 

“So can you check this for me?”

“Give it here, dumb ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, I'm just messing with ya. I had you for a moment there, didn't I?


	10. Beach Day, sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this whole thing started out as a one-shot. I don't know what happened. Oh, well. Enjoy!

“Say, Yamaguchi.”

“Yes?”

“You think we should get rid of these photos?”

“I got 15 different lock apps just for those, no way in hell am I going to deny myself this consolation prize after the hell we've been through.”

“True.”

 

The sun is shining and the two of them are sprawled out on the grass by the river, getting a tan while they wait for their captain and vice captain to show up so they can get the bus and get the hell out this scorching town, destination beach and ocean water.

 

“Hey, Yams?”

“Yeah?”

“What apps are you using?”

“Don't tell me you haven't got any?”

“I've only 10.”

“Oh. Here.”

“Thanks.”

“Oi, you two, don't fall asleep there, the bus will be here in five minutes!”

 

They raise form the grass to see them standing on the bus stop on the other side of the road.

 

“Guess that's our cue.”

“Yep.”

“Let's hit the beach.”

“Right behind ya.”

 

It's 10 pm. when Yamaguchi's head hits the pillow, dead tired. The beach was nice, the ocean even better, maybe he shouldn't have finished that last box of ice cream on his own but it was too good to let it melt away. He and Hinata will never challenge those two demons in any sports ever again, they take it way too seriously. Who knew they had a knack for hitting a tiny ball in shallow waters without getting any salt water into their eyes, though Tsukki doesn't count, he has glasses. Hinata managed to fall asleep in the swim ring and almost drift away. Kageyama wasn't all too happy about it. Tsukki discovered his talent for building sand castles, that was real fun until he asked Kageyama to get him some tooth picks so he can carve mosaics and tiny windows. Like, Tsukki, let it go, it's just sand. Anyway. The sunset was out of this world, too bad neither Kageyama nor Tsukki were sappy romance movie cliché types. Oh, well, nothing he could do about it, but he would have loved to have at least one beach pic. Thank heavens, there's Photoshop.

Okay, that didn't sound like crazy stalker talk at all.

 

Then again, common sense was not going through shipping hell like he was, so heck off socially agreeable behavioural requirements, he deserves a little leeway.

All in all, an 11 out of 10 day. They should make it a habit.

 

He's about to drift off, all nice and comfortable between the sheets when he hears his phone buzz. He blindly taps his hand on random places until his fingers brush against cold aluminium case of his phone. He groans as the lights of the Lion King's intro sunrise that his screen has become hurts his eyes, too tired to curse.

All that groggy and mushy things enveloping his sleepy brain evaporates as he clicks on the attachment file in the message and is pretty sure that's Hinata's pterodactyl screech he hears halfway across the town.

 

Damn you Tsukishima Kei, mark his words, he'll... He will...

 

_He'll keep staring at the photo Tsukki took while they were in the empty hallway of the school, kissing just outside the teacher's lounge, how scandalous, probably after Kageyama got his report card he couldn't pick up earlier._

 

Yamaguchi can't help the smile spreading almost painfully across what felt like his whole face. It was too sweet for words.

Yamaguchi also can't help but shriek in utter horror he'd pretty sure Hinata can hear halfway across the town at the message below the photo.

 

\-- Here's one for your collection. - Tsukki --

 

_Oh no._

No. No no no no no.

_No._

 

He couldn't have known. Could he? Nope. He's had locks on his phone since day one, he can't possibly know.

 

\-- They can't know about those, can they? -- Hinata sends him and Yamaguchi has to stop panicking and think.

 

\-- I don't think he knows, it's probably him being smug. --

 

Yeah. That has to be it. Definitely. Most likely. Probably.

God damn it, Tsukki. So much for falling asleep now. It seems they'll be screaming internally for until dawn. Not that it stops him from saving that cute picture first.

 

"What is so funny?" Kageyama asks as he sits next to Tsukki under a sheet, resuming the movie they were watching.

"Nothing, just remembered something." Tsukki says as he grabs the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table.

He hopes Yamaguchi is happy now, seeing how he asked him if everything was okay the other day. He can't blame him, though, they aren't exactly a book example couple.

He actually meant to send it earlier, but forgot.

 

Hopefully Yamaguchi wasn't already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter's gonna be probably the longest I have been working on.


	11. Training Camp, Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the mini-series in the series. The Training Camp series.
> 
> (I blame this chapter for giving me the idea.)

“Long story short, we're here to see where we stand.” Kageyama says as they're all assembled in the gym, waiting for the other team to arrive.

“It's just practice. Do you best and have fun while you're at it. Also, _try to avoid any injuries_.” He points out the last sentence while looking at a certain _someone with orange hair and a nice array of band aids all over his hands and face._

“Oh, come on, as if you never tripped in your life!” Hinata says, getting all defensive.

“I'm not even gonna comment on that, dumb ass.” He says with a definitive tone and turns to answer a question a first year had.

“ _When the hell did you become a second Tsukishima?_ ” Hinata mutters under his breath as he adjust one of the band aids on his fingers.

“What was that?”

“They say it's gonna rain tomorrow.”

 

“Here you go, Kageyama.” Yamaguchi, bless his soul, arrives with a hand crème for Hinata's scratches.

“Seriously, dumb ass, watch where you're going. You can't get yourself killed, how are you going to play volleyball dead?” Kageyama says as he removes all of those messy band aids from his hands and cheek. He applied the crème on his bruises, Hinata winced but endured, it felt pretty nice once the sting was gone.

“I think I could manage.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Tsukishima, where's that hand tape?”

“Right, right, I'm coming.” Tsukishima says, more to himself judging from the low volume of his voice.

“Thanks.” The captain says as he takes the tape form him.

“Don't mention it.”

 

Both Yamaguchi and Hinata have to bite the inside of their cheeks so they don't start fan-girling right then and there. Yamaguchi's in a worse hell, hands down.

 

“Hey there, sorry we're late!” The captain of the opposite team says as they finally arrive.

“It's fine.” Tsukishima says.

“Shall we start?”

“Yes.” Kageyama answers.

They've both been pretty calm since beach day.

It seems like there won't be any of the usual trash talking so suggestive the team wants to bash their head against a wall out of sheer frustration.

 

  

 

“ _You got something to say, Tsukishima?”_

“ _Frustrated, your majesty?”_

“ _Wanna take this outside?”_

“ _Tempting, but I prefer indoors.”_

 

 

 

Hm. Half an hour into the game.

Must be a new record.

Either way, Yamaguchi's proud.

Karasuno takes five and go get their water bottles, discussing the game from last night. Needless to say, the other team was the picture of everything they felt the first time this happened. Good old days.

The captain and vice of the opposing team turn to them, more or less turned into a question mark.

Yamaguchi just gave them a look that said _for-the-sake-of-your-sanity-don't-even-ask._

“So how was your trip over here?” Hinata asks the vice, handing him a water bottle.

 

 

 

Later in the evening, when everyone's done with training and are in the rooms making a racket and pillow fighting, Kageyama decides to take a walk down the beach, maybe even to the pier, since it's not that far from the training camp.

The evening is nice and the cool air feels just amazing after the day's worth of heat finally recedes. It's also a clear night with an almost full moon, so walking down the beach is a breeze. He likes the faint hint of salt that comes from the ocean when the wind picks up a bit.

_Well, they did forecast rain tomorrow._

What do you know, the pier even has a bench, intact.

He fops down on it, ungracefully, not that he cares any way, and inhales the salty air deep inside his lungs until he can't fit any more in.

He could almost fall asleep right there, _almost_ , though decides against it for obvious reasons.

So he sits there, enjoying the peace and quiet, the breeze and the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

“ _Thought I might find you here._ ”

Tsukishima walks up to where he sits, carrying a jacket with him.

“I know it feels great now, but don't count on it for too long.” He passes him the jacket as he sits down next to him.

“You alright?”

“Sure. Just needed some air.”

“I couldn't take the racket any more.” Tsukishima states flat, making Kageyama snort.

 

They both gaze at the crashing waves.

 

“They're doing great.” He states, breaking the silence that crept between them.

“Why so surprised?” Tsukishima turned to him, eyebrow raised.

“Didn't really think I'd make it.” He says, genuine surprise still colouring him.

“Did you honestly think I'd stay if you turned out to be a failure?”

“No one asked you to begin with, you ass, you were practically blackmailed into it.”

“Guilty as charged, your majesty.” He admits.

“Still, there's no way I'd hang out with a loser, blackmailed or not.”

“I appreciate that.”

“You're welcome.”

 

A full minute passes before they both laugh at themselves.

 

“You got anything planned for the last day?” Tsukishima asks on their way back, watching his captain walk barefoot on the dark sand, carrying his sandals in one hand.

“We got here today, so no, I haven't planned anything yet.”

“You aren't cold like that?”

“No, the sand's still warm enough.”

“Feels good, you should try it.” He says as he stops for a bit.

Wow, the sand really _is_ still warm. Unbelievable. What is nature coming to?

 

“Damn it. What time it is?” Kageyama asks when they near the camp grounds and there's no noise to be heard.

“Just about nine.” Tsukishima states, looking at his phone, equally baffled at the peace and quiet.

“They must be telling ghost stories.”

Coincidence or not, right at that moment they hear people shriek all of a sudden. Well, yell, Hinata must be the only one who still shrieks at events like that. And he probably suggested it himself in the first place.

“Ghost stories it is.” They conclude unanimously.

 

_For fuck's sake, Hinata._

 

 

 

“Think they got rubber sheets?”

“ _Quiet, Tsukishima._ ”

 

 

 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me...” Kageyama mutters as the power goes out just as he's about to blow dry his hair. Great. Now he has to towel dry it. _That's_ gonna take forever.

 

He waits for a few minutes.

_It's still dark._

He sighs.

_Towel drying it is._

 

“Hey, YamaYama-kun, you in here?!” He hears Hinata yell from just outside the bathroom before opening the doors and nearly dying of shock and terror when the light of his phone fell on a messy haired Kageyama not too happy to be blinded.

 

“Put that thing down, you dumb ass!” He shouts, covering his eyes. God, _that hurt_.

“S-s-sorry.” He stuttered, feet still glued to the tiled floor. “Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were a ghost for a moment there.”

“You were gone so long, so I came to check up on you. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are seeing that everyone gets to their rooms.”

“I had to dry my hair.”

“Oh.” Hinata taps on his phone to get it bright again.

“That looks good on you.” He smiles at him.

His usually straight hair became curly and was sticking out all over. Not as much as Hinata's but just enough to confirm his prior thoughts of puberty being nice to him. Hope you appreciate it, Tsukishima.

 

_Where is Yamaguchi and his amazing stealth, uh, photography skill when you need him?_

 

“You think it's dry?” He asks, not sure any more as he runs his hand through it.

“Let me!”

Hinata offered and then ran his fingers through that mess.

“Feels good to me.” He says. “You don't have to torture yourself with that towel any more.”

“Come on, let's get out of here, before Yamaguchi starts a search party.”

“Right.”

 

They came back just in time to bump into Yamaguchi on his way out.

“What took you so long?” Yamaguchi begins until he sees Kageyama.

“Sorry, I had to towel dry my hair.” He replies, walking past them to set out his futon.

“You should really do that more often.” Yamaguchi blurts out.

“Right, Yamaguchi?!?”

 

Tsukishima merely ignores everything, having put on his headphones and listening to the new tunes he got before they left.

Though, he has to agree with Yamaguchi, it really looks great.

 

_The next morning, Tsukishima is woken up by a unusual weight on his chest. He opens his eyes to see Yamaguchi and the twerp form a pile on him. What the heck??_

 

He's _this_ close to throw them both through the screen and get back to sleep. He would have done it, too, had he not noticed that even Kageyama had scooted over from his futon. There was about a foot space between them.

At least Kageyama was a _polite_ sleeper.

Now, _he_ made sense, but how in the world did those two end up here from across the room??

Whatever, he concludes, after exactly 10 seconds, the sun wasn't even up and he was too sleepy to be pissed off enough to do something about it.

He does, however, manage to roll those two off him and turn to face Kageyama.

 

What the hell, this guy seriously frowns in his sleep? Is he having a nightmare? 

He guesses not since he remains still, breathing evenly. Must be a thing he just does. The frown disappears after a while and Tsukishima is ready to pass out until a decent waking time comes.

 

Hinata and Yamaguchi wake up piled up on each other, confused.

Until they notice those two.

Their phones are out even before they themselves know what they're doing but _no way in hell_ were they going to pass up a picture of Tsukishima sleeping with his hands tangled in Kageyama's messy hair.

 

_They should make that a habit, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, seriously, this whole thing was supposed to be a one-shot.
> 
> Also, things may get steamy in this mini-in-series-series.
> 
> Also also, the upload my slow down, there's a ton of ideas that need to be written down so not to ruin myself (though it might already be too late for me, but eh)
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all your love and support! See ya around! :D


	12. Day 2, Ye Olde Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know that this isn't a serious work of fiction, yes?

Kindaichi Yuutarou never really had anything against Kageyama. Not really. It's just that his perfectionist attitude struck a wrong nerve and combined that he had the skills to go with it just...yeah. That, however, died down, with their both communication skills getting better plus that one time Kindaichi, for reasons unknown even to him, tried to sell a story of Kageyama dating two girls at once. To his team.

That backfired in the most unimaginable of ways, as Kageyama almost died laughing when he heard of it. Kindaichi never in his life saw someone laugh so hard they were in physical pain before. Poor Kageyama still had fist for days to come.

Anyway – that was water under the bridge now, no hard feelings whatsoever. Hell, they were having a practice training with Karasuno tomorrow.

Which is kinda the reason for him pacing the floor thin in the room he shared with Kunimi. As it is known that karma comes back to slap you in the face when you least expect it to, so did Kindaichi's.

 

“Kindaichi, chill.” Kunimi says, exasperated, when that guy made the 40th or so turn around the corner. Not that he kept track. If he did, he would have noted it was actually the 48th turn. “You're driving me crazy, either ask him or don't, just stop this already.”

“You know it's not that easy!”

“You form words, add a question mark at the end and wait for an answer. How the fuck is that hard?” Kunimi is slowly starting to consider removing sharp objects or any objects, really, from his immediate reach lest he decides to introduce his friends face with it.

“It's a really touchy subject!”

“Oh, for the love of-”

Breathe, Kunimi, breathe. You knew this was going to be a pain in the ass the moment he mentioned it.

“Do you want me to ask him?” He offers, though he kinda guesses the answer.

“No, no. I have to.”

“Then you'll do it?” Hopes dies last, they say.

“I don't know. Probably.”

 

_Though, in this case, it dies first._

 

Funny thing is, this debate's going on for exactly a week now. Although, after a _week_ , Kunimi is safe to presume the debate is dead and half through rotting by now. Kindaichi is his friend, no doubt, but this indecisiveness was getting on his last nerve.

He hears his stomach protest at this whole thing.

 

“You know what, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat before I eat you.” The semi sinister tone of his voice tells Kindaichi he better take the offer or else.

“Okay.”

 

They walk down the maze of corridors, trying to remember the exact route to the cafeteria without taking too many detours, but no short-cut can save Kunimi from feeling Kindaichi's nervousness press against him, too.

 

“Kindaichi, you need to get this over with. Just. Fucking. _Do. It._ ”

“And tell him what!?” He finally snaps, at his wits end. “Heeeeey, Kageyama, listen my man, I know I was an ass back in middle school and ruined your life by being an ass and then was an even bigger ass when you apologised and I didn't wanna hear about it, but, you know, my karma decided to bite me in the ass a little bit early in life and sent me this kid that kinda reminds me of you, and I wanna be a good senpai and preferably _not_ ruin _his_ life, but still have no idea what to say to him to avoid the same middle school scenario and I was kinda wondering, if you'd be so nice, to help me out here? Oh, yeah, the issue at hand is he doesn't really know how to work with a team and it's kinda like digging up the old hatchet but hey, I'm really trying not to do that or make a mess out of him. _How's that sound!?_ ”

 

“Sure, whenever it fits, I'm in hall number 5.” Kageyama say as he passes by the in the corridor, carrying cooling pads and what seemed to be extra knee protectors, not batting an eye at that. He passes the corner not two seconds after, leaving an unimpressed yet still hungry Kunimi and a petrified Kindaichi behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“See, that went well.”

“ _Thor almighty, please smite me._ ”

“Told you it wasn't gonna be hard.”

“ _Kunimi, stop talking._ ”

“What the hell, dude, he's not Oikawa. He won't hold a grudge for the next fifty years or so. He's a sweet summer child like us.” Kunimi waves his hand as he casually returns to the quest of finding the cafeteria before it closes.

“ _Yeah, I don't think that goes for the rest of his team._ ” Kindaichi says, feeling cold air seep into his bones all of a sudden making his skin crisp up and hairs stand almost painfully, accompanied with the weight of countless formless eyes burning through his back and quite possibly his soul.

 

 _Yeah,_ he _may be a sweet summer child, but Kindaichi has no doubts that vice captain of his is the epitome of a salty winter adult._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me how many chapters is this going to be. Truth is.
> 
> I have no idea when this is going to end. Not the Training Camp arc, but the whole thing. That being said, I'm not even sure when TC arc is gonna end. Bear with me. I really like writing this, hopefully as much as you like to read it. Thank you very much for your patience and support. <3
> 
> I usually post one chapter behind my writing, but now I'm kinda in sync.
> 
> Stay tuned - Koi


	13. Day 2, afternoon, Lapsus Linguae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that may be unclear in this chapter so let me try and clear it up a bit.
> 
> "Knife" is from the "nuff, niff, knife, nice" period of Kageyama's long road to learn how to compliment. Hinata and Yamaguchi told the story to the new members, but they misinterpreted it and took it as a special rare praise or something.
> 
> WADA - World Anti-Dpoing Agency. Caffeine was on the prohibited list until 2004, but even today it's very limited - you can consume caffeine up until 48 hours before a game. Otherwise you fail the doping test and have to sit out or get suspended for longer, not sure about that one, honestly.
> 
> This will make more sense after you read the chapter. I hope. Also, hint of drama if you know where to look. .D

“Have you seen Kageyama!?” Hinata pops out of nowhere startling Kindaichi.

“Wh-what?”

“Ka-ge-ya-ma!” He spells it out, looking around, undoubtedly in a hurry. “Have you seen him?”

“He went that way.” Kunimi points out the direction he disappeared.

“Thanks a bunch!” Karasuno's ace grins before dashing after the other.

“The heck was that about?”

“Dunno.” Comes an insightful answer from Kunimi. “Come on, I'm seriously considering biting you.”

“Okay, okay.” Kindaichi spares a last glance after those two as he follows Kunimi.

 

Wait, why is he even surprised any more? He knows those two are always acting weird, in this or that degree, so why should this be any different?

It takes a while for him to get what's going on here, with Kunimi carefully observing him. Any minute now.

 

“ _Oh my God!_ ” Kindaichi silently screams as he drops his spoon.

 

_There we go._

 

“What's your problem now?” Kunimi asks, munching on his bun. Geez, if it's not one thing, then it's another.

“No, no, you're right.” He rubs his temples, trying to think. “It's over and done with. I'll just send the kid over and whatever. Pass the salt, please.”

“Here.”

“Thanks.”

 

The peace and quiet lasts until Kunimi spots a first year wearing a Karasuno volleyball team uniform, looking like he just hit the jackpot, all bouncy and Kunimi swears there are flowers popping out of nowhere around his head.

 

“Hey guys!” He waves to a few other sitting a few tables down, but not too far not to be heard by them. Not that Kunimi has any intentions of doing such.

“Hey! What made you so happy?” One of the kids ask, scooting over to make room for him.

“I got a 'knife' from Kageyama-senpai!” The kid practically glows as he sits down.

 

Aw, that's nice – _say what!?_

Both Kunimi and Kindaichi stop breathing and look up to the kid, not sure they heard right.

 

“NO WAY!” The rest of those kids jump up.

“Oh, come on!”

“What did you do!?”

“I made a jump spike!”

“Aw, man! That's great!”

“Yeah, congratulations!”

“Where is Kageyama-senpai anyway?”

“I saw him on his way to the training hall.”

“Damn, let's get a move on. We're slacking off here.”

“Right behind ya!”

 

_Aoba Johsai's aspiring players are too disturbed to move._

Did they really hear the word _knife_? Nah, couldn't be. No way. They must be hearing things. Kindaichi is still under that stress he built up on himself and Kunimi's still not finished eating. Yeah. That's it.

 

“Dude, I wanna 'knife', too!” 

 

_What!??_

 

“WHAT KIND OF DELINQUENT DID YOU TURN THAT KID INTO?” Kindaichi yells, near tears, from the doors of the 3rd hall he found Tsukishima and Yamaguchi working with second years on float serves.

 

Tsukishima is the first to say something.

“Who are you and why are you talking to me?”

 

_Why that smug little-_

 

“What's this whole knife talk? Don't pretend like you don't know! I heard it from those first years of yours!" 

“Knife talk?” Yamaguchi's seriously confused.

 

At that very moment Tsukishima lets out a deeply amused laugh, confusing everyone there.

“They mean the 'knife' talk, Yamaguchi.” He says as he calms down and it immediately sinks in with the pinch server.

“Oh, that knife!”

 

Now they're both laughing.

 

“Aw, geez, how long was it since I heard that?” Yamaguchi asks no one in particular as he wipes the tears formed from the corner of his eyes.

“I can't believe it.”

“Come on, we got to see that.” The middle blocker says as he walks right past a frantic Kindaichi and a mildly concerned Kunimi.

 

“YAMAGUCHI, TSUKISHIMA, HELP!” They hear Hinata's panicked voice as they near the training hall.

“Now what?” Tsukishima frowns lightly as he hurries, not liking the sound of it.

“Where's Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asks as he peeks into the gym.

“I've been trying to get a hold on him since this morning! He can't stay still! Anywhere!” Hinata explains. “He's at 50 places at once. I don't know what's gotten into him.”

“Say, Tsukki, didn't he skip breakfast and downed down two cups of black coffee this morning because he was running late or something?” Yamaguchi raises a brow.

“ _No one's that caffeine sensitive, Yamaguchi._ ”

“THERE HE IS!” Hinata yells between them, pointing out to him on the other end of the gym. “KAGEYAMA, SLOW DOWN!”

“Looks like he didn't hear you.” Yamaguchi pats him sympathetically on the head when Kageyama disappears yet again.

 

“Uhm, senpai's?” One of the first years approaches them. “Is Kageyama-senpai alright?”

“What do you mean?”

“He didn't look so good.”

“Yeah, he showed us some moves, explained it on fast forward and just vanished, looking like he's about to jump out of his skin.”

 

Yeah, okay, that doesn't sound like him at all. _Maybe_ they _should_ check on him. First they have to find him, though.

 “Unbelievable. How can someone be this caffeine sensitive?” Tsukishima mutters. “Where the hell should we even begin to search?”

 

Then it clicks by Kindaichi.

 

“I think he's in hall 5.”

“Why would he be there?” Hinata asks out loud.

“Because he said he would.” Kindaichi glances at Kunimi who nods in confirmation.

“Okay, let's head there then. You guys can finish up here and the rest of the day is free from.” Hinata grabs Yamaguchi and they both hurry to hall 5.

 

The guilty look that passes between the two from Aoba has Tsukishima's full attention.

“ _You two._ ” Tsukishima's voice is cold enough to freeze those two in their tracks.

“ _Why_ exactly _is he in hall 5?_ ”

Kindaichi feels like he should have risked it and continued to be an ass for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yamaguchi, hold him.” Tsukishima says as Hinata is about to leap over approximately half the court to get that ball that was falling to the ground though Yamaguchi has a strong impression that he also needs a holding down going by the look on his face and the tightness of his jaw.

“Tsukishima, what are you doing!?” Hinata asks as Yamaguchi has him in some form of a deadlock.

“Be quiet.”

 

There's the sound of a ball hitting the ground and silence.

 

“ _Basically,_ that _happened so let me fast forward things for you and skip that part, trust me, you don't need that in your life.”_

They heard Kageyama laugh it off as he proceeded to explain some things but Hinata couldn't hear him past the part where he laughed off what was essentially the most painful thing he's been through.

“You can let go now, Yamaguchi.”

“Sure.”

“Wow, that was...” Hinata began, but didn't know how to finish.

“ _Yes_ ”, Tsukishima says quietly, “ _it was._ ”

 

“So what do we do with these two?” Yamaguchi asks, looking at Kunimi and Kindaichi.

Tsukishima turns to them and Kindaichi can feel the cold sweat all over himself.

“Hmm, what indeed?”

 

_All Kindaichi did was ask a question. Not even that._

 

“Hey, guys.” Hinata chirps, completely oblivious to the murder attempt going on behind his back.

“What?”

“We lost Kageyama again.”

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima groan in exasperation.

“Let's go find him.” Yamaguchi says, stepping down on the threat game.

 

The two breathe out from relief. Oh, good, they get to live. 

 

“ _We're not done with you yet._ ”

 

_Kindaichi feels like sleeping with one eye opened all of a sudden._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _How long do two cups of coffee even last?_ ” Yamaguchi's at his wits end. The guy was like those toy cars that go on batteries and someone decided to ditch the regular ones in favour of a freakin' truck accumulator.

Just as they get wind of his next whereabouts, he's gone by the time they get anywhere near. That's the last time Kageyama gets his hands on coffee. It was ridiculous.

“He's gonna crash soon enough.” Tsukishima says, little less convinced when he looks at his phone. Hinata was chasing after him the whole morning and they joined in to keep chasing him for the good majority of the afternoon. They're sitting on the stairs of the last building he was spotted in, trying to devise an actual plan.

The hell was in that coffee? Rocket fuel?

“He's gonna what!?” Hinata panics.

“Pass out if we're lucky.” Tsukishima says.

“THERE HE IS!”

Normally, Tsukishima would have kicked him for yelling right next to him, but right now, he was sort of something along the lines of grateful for keeping him on alert. Sort of.

“You, left. You, right. I'll cut him off in the middle.”

“Yes, sir!” Yamaguchi and Hinata said in unison before running off in opposite directions.

Tsukishima can't remember the last time he ran this much. After a guy. He'd actually laugh if he wasn't so irked at the moment.

“YOU'RE MINE!” He yells as he cuts Kageyama's path, with both Kunimi and Kindaichi behind him for whatever reason.

That seems to stop Kageyama. He looks confused.

And they're about to find out why.

 

 

 

 

“ _Of course I'm yours, whose else should I be?_ ”

 

 

 

 

_Wow._

_Holy shit son that was smooth as fuck._

 

Kindaichi never saw that coming if the size of his eyes was any indication of it and Kunimi just nope-d out of this, turning on his heels and walking away. Nope. They were not supposed to hear that. Nopity nope nope.

Tsukishima isn't in any better state, standing there, with his hand raised and pointing at him, blinking in confusion, trying to get his brain to work.

 

“Sorry, I'll get back to you, I promised to be somewhere.” Kageyama says as he glances at the screen before disappearing again. “See you!”

 

“Did you get him?” Yamaguchi asks as he and Hinata come to a stop, breathing heavily. The scene of three persons just sitting on the grass in somewhat awkward silence, each looking at a different distance. Each of them adorned in a vibrant shade of red of different degree.

“What happened?”

“New plan.” Tsukishima speaks, tone leaving no room for discussions.

“We get back to our own things and let the damn squirrel run out of fuel.”

“Sounds great.” Kindaichi nearly squeaks as he jumps to his feet, bowing in goodbye and ready to sleep into the next century.

“Let's do that.” Kunimi's right behind him.

“O~kay?” Yamaguchi bows lightly back.

“THANKS FOR THE HELP!” Hinata yells behind them.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Kageyama greets as they sit down next and around him, not lifting his head off the table.

They all check the time.

Twelve hours. Twelve hours he spent running around, making sure people did things right and giving advice and god knows what. _Twelve hours_. Amazing.

“You okay?” The small ace reaches out to touch his shoulder.

“ _Heartburn. Feel like puking._ ”

“Lemme get you something.”

“No, I'll get him to the bathroom.” Tsukishima interrupts.

“ _Thanks._ ”

 

Everyone silently agrees he's _never touching coffee again. Ever._

 

“ _Please tell me you at least made a lunch break._ ”

The confused puppy look he gets tells him all he need to know. Tsukishima is _this_ close to slam his head against the wall. Possibly the corner. As hard as he can, preferably.

“Why are you so... _you?_ ” It's a rhetoric question, really. He can't even make up words to describe it at this point. Well. What's done is done. No point in crying over spilled milk or whatever.

“Lay down, I'll get you something so you can take some stomach pills.”

It really takes a lot to be able to run round all day on nothing but two cups of espresso. You also have to be _Kageyama-stupid_ to actually pull it off. Talk about dedication.

He's _finally_ as in _fucking finally_ out cold not five minutes he takes the stomach pills.

Hinata and Yamaguchi are still in the cafeteria, with the team, making sure they're in on everything that's happened.

Okay. Maybe not everything.

Tsukishima takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. It's been a _long_ day. Something is still missing, though.

He threads his finger through Kageyama's hair, careful not to wake him up.

“ _I'm very proud of you, Tobio._ ” He whispers softly, placing a kiss on his temple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning Kincaichi is sitting on the bench, not able to concentrate seeing how he barely slept, being kept awake by weird shadows and even weirder dreams.

“Kindaichi-senpai, here.” One of the second years say, “This will help you open your eyes.”

He jumps off the bench at the mere sight of sight of coffee.

“Does he not like mocha?” The boy turns to Kunimi, confused.

“Yeah, I think we're gonna be skipping out on that for a while. A _long, long while._ ”

“Oh, yeah, this stuff used to be prohibited by WADA. Sorry.”

“ _Trust me, it's fine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm caffeine sensitive. I blame coffee and my empty stomach for this.


	14. Day 3, Tranquillity

Sitting in a supply closet isn't Tsukishima's idea of spending a Saturday afternoon. And yet here he is. Sitting in a supply closet on a Saturday afternoon. His _free_ afternoon.

There's a simple explanation for it.

The door is stuck because the lock on the inside doesn't work.

Pathetic, really; when he thinks about it.

_Nope, the door won't budge an inch._

Only one thing left to do.

 

“ _Isn't it a bit too late to get back into the closet again?”_ He hears him ask as he opens the damn door; a light amusement present in those blue eyes, perhaps even a bit of-

He liked the old Kageyama better.

“ _No, you didn't.”_ The corner of his lips quirks up, forming that rare side-way smile that messed with Tsukishima's head more than he cared to admit.

 

Guilty as accused.

 

His shoulders relax visibly, as he takes a deep breath. It's been a while since he felt so at ease. The middle blocker has no idea when his presence had become a trigger for this newfound inner peace he would feel.

If someone had even _dared_ to suggest this kind of development to him as a first year...well...let's not go there right now.

 

“Dare I ask what you're doing here?” Kageyama asks as he scans the room before he turns his curios attention back to his vice-captain.

 

Tsukishima merely offers a secretive smile before he reaches out and pulls him inside, holding the door securely with the other hand, lest he locks them both in. There were already stories going around, not without ground though, but he thinks that another story with them locked in a _closet_ , as Kageyama so nicely put it, isn't something they're ready for. Not _yet_ , any ways.

 

“ _I may have been waiting for you._ ” He whispers against his lips, enjoying his presence without all eyes on them like they were on practice.

 “ _Were you, now?”_ Kageyama indulges him, finding it amusing.

 

There was no way he'd ever admit doing something as stupid as accidentally locking himself in. Not even – _especially not_ – to Kageyama.

That state of things has its perks, too. Perks like this, for example. A time alone with that thick headed pain of a person – a clean case of a pot calling the kettle black, those two are – standing close enough to feel that heat coming off of him in waves, comforting and familiar.

He takes a deep breath, catching the whiff of Tsukishima himself, a scent that brought an even deep sense of calm than the warmth.

It took him a while until he was used to that. The closeness, the touches, soft brushes here and there, quiet murmurs near his ear, compliments not disguised as sassy comments...physical contact is definitely _not_ something Tsukishima shies away from, unlike him. Even after a few months, he still jumps slightly as involuntarily as it is and that irks him – Tsukishima may come to think he doesn't trust him. But he does, as surprising as it is, given their history and more than rocky start. He still feels the burn of his blood under his skin whenever Tsukishima gets close when they're alone. It gets even worse when he tries to hide all his... _insecurities over his own self_ ...and Tsukishima is right there, so understanding it's almost creepy – now he knows how he feels when Kageyama teleports a ball into his hands with accuracy in the nano-scale – providing the tiniest form of physical contact, be it a linked pinky finger or just being _there_ , either in comfortable silence or whispering just the right sounds, words to calm him down.

 

For him, Tsukishima Kei was someone he just had to get used to.

 

Tsukishima, on the other hand, had never met someone who would look you straight in the eye without reserve, so open and curious and then, with the same ocean coloured eyes, set you on fire and burn you from the inside out.

He thinks ocean coloured, because, just like that unpredictable mass of salt water, those eyes of his changed their shade from deep, royal, prussian, midnight, fucking _cerulean_ – yes, he googled every shade of blue in existence – no, he's not going to admit that, fuck you – depending on the time of day and his own mood.

His emotions were reflected in them – calm waters and stormy seas, they were all there, dynamic and unpredictable – and Tsukishima can't get over it how easy it is for him to express himself. When he rages, Tsukishima is immediately drawn into that storm and it vexes him at first – he's not used to it. He's not used to open emotions. He's not used to someone that's not Yamaguchi when it comes to things like understanding him. He's not used to outright demand things without a heavy dose of either sarcasm or sassy tone.

To his everlasting irritation and liberation, Kageyama Tobio doesn't do subtle hints, not until he learns how to, any way. Not even when he learns does he stick to subtle at all times.

 

It takes time to get used to that dynamic of his.

 

Every second is different. Every shade of blue is different.

Not once did he catch himself wondering what shade of blue were those eyes _this time._

It becomes an itch he can't ignore, habit he cannot break, an addiction he will always crave.

 

_He has to know._

 

Yet, in all of this confusion, there is an up side to things. He doesn't have to use words all the time, with that awkward person. He's surprisingly insightful like that.

Maybe not to surprising – he _is_ the team's genius setter, after-all – he can and will read you like an open book when he has to.

 _Ah, so that's it_. The origin of that irksome feeling. His uneasiness when people become too touchy when he doesn't want to be aware of their existence. At all.

 

_He doesn't like to be read like an open book and Kageyama Tobio does just that._

 

He also adapts to his mood, so it makes things agreeable at first.

Now, it's _more than agreeable_ , to say the _least_.

_Especially when he reads the movements correctly when he leans in closer, tilting his head a bit, surrendering to the magnetic pull and the unbearable itching of his lips as he closes the gap between them._

It's a surge of pure pleasure – the feel of those lips moving in sync with his, gently yet firmly, so easily it's a fucking delight. His hands don't stay still, cupping his face, holding him as close as possible, feeling his skin burn under his touch. He has him pushed against the door, not breaking contact.

It's warm, it's perfect, it's everything between yes and that's right. Then the kiss deepens as easily as it begins and Tobio has trouble with trusting his knees to keep him up, feeling how they might give out any second now. Kei doesn't seem to have that problem as he easily hoist him up, eliciting a deep guttural moan when he grips his thighs.

 

He could get used to this, he thinks as Tobio pulls on his hair in the most enjoyable of ways.

 

_Oh, yes, he definitely could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped.
> 
> This is still T rated, right?
> 
> Worry not, Tsukki has the key to that door.


	15. Day 4, Pizza Night

Yamaguchi wakes up rather early that morning. He does his morning routine thing,deciding half way to wake up Hinata a bit earlier as well.

“Wha-” Hinata wakes with a start as he feels someone shaking him.

“ _Shhh._ ” Yamaguchi whispers, fingers on his lips to emphasize him to be quiet. “ _Everyone's still asleep._ ”

“ _Then why are you up?_ ”

“ _I have an idea, want in on it?_ ”

“ _Is it about puppy crush?_ ”

“ _Yeah._ ”

“ _I'm up._ ”

 

Point is.

When Kageyama agreed to talk with that kid from Aoba, everyone was fine with it. Sort of. Let's not pull shit out of it's resting place. It was what happened afterwards that almost kept Yamaguchi up at night. He know the look that kid gets when he gets a glimpse of their captain. He's seen it before.

 

“ _So what's the plan?_ ”

“ _Follow me and be as quiet as possible._ ”

 

Sorry, kid, that puppy crush is cute and all, but no. He's off limits. Yamaguchi did not spend days watching stupid chick flicks to ignore the potential danger of puppy crushes. He's not taking any risks when it comes to those two. He'll put Kageyama's clothes back later.

 

 

 

 

“What the hell...” Kageyama mutters, still half asleep when he turns the whole closet inside out, tangling himself in spare sheets.

The weather decided to be shitty that morning, heavy rain pouring from the grey skies, causing a majority of people to sleep in so there wasn't any rush, but still.

“What's keeping you so long, you're going to be late.” Tsukishima asks as he comes back to see him look too confused for his own good.

“Have you seen my uniform? I could swear I left it in the closet.” The blue eyed teen asks, moving another sheet from his persona.

“You did.” His vice-captain says as he helps him untangle himself.

“Even my spare one is gone.”

“Maybe someone lost a bet or something. You can have my spare one.” Tsukishima offers. “Unless you want to walk around in your tracksuit. Your fans will be pleased.”

“What fans?”

“Just take mine and get dressed.” The tall teen sighs.

 

They arrive in the nick of time for practice with Tsukishima immediately regretting his decision. Something that happens quite a lot lately, now that he thinks about it.

Lucky for him, Kageyama is as blissfully unaware of the looks, silent wow's and low whistling sounds as ever. If Tsukishima could borrow his mindset for a day, it'd be a vacation, he thinks.

 

 

 

 

It's a bleak day for Kindaichi when he steps inside the gym to see Kageyama in a somewhat bigger clothes that obviously don't belong to him. Knowing him, that fact has not ulterior motive behind him. Knowing everyone else, that's exactly why people are going to be distracted.

Why him?

What did he do- okay, he knows what he did, but this was pushing it.

 

“Kindaichi.” Yamaguchi calls out to him.

Oh, great, not this guy. Not now. He should have stayed in bed.

“What is it?” He asks warily as Yamaguchi walks up to him. Nothing ever good comes from dealing with Kageyama's squad, not for him that is. At least that ace of theirs isn't around this time. There's so much he can handle in a day.

“Keep an eye on puppy crush over there.” The freckled teen says, not looking amused.

“Say what?”

“The kid you sent over the other day.” Yamaguchi elaborates. “Puppy crush.”

“You're making even less sense than usual.”

“Just do what you're told.”

“Alright, sheesh.”

 

_Wait, why is he agreeing to this?_

 

“What's going on?” Kunimi appears behind him as Yamaguchi leaves.

“Something about a puppy crush or something. He didn't make much sense.”

“Oh, that. Yeah, we should keep an eyes out. Kid's got a serious case of that. Kinda like you on Iwaizumi-senpai.”

Kindaichi instantly turns scarlet at that notion.

“ _I did not!_ ”

“Sure you did. Everyone had a crush on him. No point in denying it.”

“Who _are_ you?” Kindaichi eyes him in suspicion, actually hurt by that cold reasoning of his.

“They're good.” Kunimi says quietly, eyes trained on Karasuno's volleyball club, ignoring Kindaichi.

“Yeah, they are.” The turnip head agrees, albeit reluctantly.

Kunimi glances at him, looking as if he just missed the most obvious joke in existence.

“I don't mean their volleyball, Kindaichi.”

“Then what?”

There's moment of pause as Kunimi weighs his options.

“I don't think you're ready for that.”

He gives up on him faster than he can blink.

“Oh, come on! Not you, too!”

 

“Oi, Kindaichi!”

Now what.

“What?” He barks, clamping up as he meets his old rival new friend standing behind him.

“We're doing a pizza night, wanna join in?” He asks.

“Erm-”

“Sure we are”, Kunimi pipes up, completely ignoring Kindaichi's scandalised face, again,“what do we bring?”

“Whatever you want on the dough and what you want to drink. We got the usual stuff.”  
“Great. When?”

“Starts at 6.”

“We'll be there.”

“See you then. Nice talking to you, Kindaichi.” Kageyama says, turning to Kindaichi before going back to his team.

 

 

“Kunimi. What. The. Hell.”

“What?” He asks, raising a brow. “I want pizza.”

“Fine. You're going to the store, then.”

“Yay.”

 

 

 

 

Why _the fuck_ does Kageyama know how to make a pizza dough from scratch? Kindaichi will never know. By the looks of it, neither will his squad. The kids are amazed as well, trying to copy him.

Two teams are assembled in the kitchen around actual counters and make-shift ones. The two ovens are up and running, heating up to the right temperature. There's flour all over the place, ketchup too, that weird home made sauce of someone is on the ceiling right beside a spectacularly sticky dough. His own seems okay, if he can say so himself. Not too sticky and not crumbling apart. Kunimi is so endorsed into kneading his lump he doesn't notice the tip of his tongue is out and he has flour on his nose and Kindaichi wants to laugh his ass off at the sight.

The other ingredients are deemed too important to be anywhere but the dough and are safely stored in the fridge.

 

“Where's the oregano?” Someone asks.

 _The fuck is this oregano_ , for crying out loud.

“Here.” Kageyama says as he tosses the jar with some finely chopped dry grass or whatever. Oh, so that's oregano. But what does it _do_?

“It gives pizza the pizza.” Kunimi offers still poking at the elastic mass.

“Kunimi. Just put it out of its misery already.”

“The secret of a good pizza is the crust.” Kunimi offers, chill as a breeze, but eyes fixed on it like a hawk. “I want mine to be perfect.”

“Suit yourself.”

He finally pries his eyes off the thing to examine the one Kindaichi is working with.

“Looks good.”

“Thanks.”

 

“Ketchup goes first!” A first year shrieks at his friend, drawing attention.

“NO.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Not on my pizza, son.”

“Fine, whatever. See if I care if you mess it up.”

“Shut up and pass me the cheese.”

“Kageyama-senpai!”

“Make it the way you want it, there dough enough here for at least three pizza's for each.” Karasuno's captain says as he claps off the excess flour. He thins the dough out on the counter before spinning it in the air.

“There it goes.”

The dough gracefully spins down on the counter and almost slips to the floor.

“Yeah, I'm not doing that again.” Kageyama says as he and two others pull at it before it does.

“That was awesome, though.”

“Oven's ready. Line them up.”

 

There about five people per oven staring at the baking pizza's, chanting for it to bake faster, but the more they chant the less it seems effective.

“Guys, it'll take some 20 minutes at least.” Hinata says, having gone through the same hell a few months back when they were at Yamaguchi's. It's like a pot of boiling water. The more you stare, the longer it takes.

“Here, more cheese, you addicts.” Tsukishima announces as he and Yamaguchi walk through the door, carrying four bags each.

“Who wanted chilli flakes?” Yamaguchi asks as he starts unpacking things.

It takes about 10 minutes of dedicated staring and all of a sudden, there is the familiar scent of pizza washing over the room, waking up those who dozed off after cleaning (most of) the mess, putting back the tables and scraping of the sticky dough of the ceiling. Ultimately, they leave it to dry out until tomorrow.

The first batch of pizza is distributed and they're all ready to bite when Tsukishima quietly adds that whoever burns themselves will spend the rest of the training camp washing the dishes and that does the trick of making a lot of people slow down. Including Yamaguchi and Hinata.

 

And Kindaichi.

 

 

 

 

“So what do you think?” Tsukishima asks.

He and Kageyama are the last ones still in the kitchen, sitting by the counter, drinking tea.

“Tea and pizza isn't _that_ bad.”

“You've become quite the comedian, captain.” Tsukishima smiles ever so slightly, taking a sip.

“They've improved a great deal.” Kageyama says, leaning back. “I suppose it's easier when I don't have to deal with – myself.”

“You were a delight.”

“Shut up.”

There's a lot Tsukishima wants to cover there but decides against it. There's time for that. So he changes the subject.

“Why pizza night?”

That's another thing that bugged him ever since he mentioned it.

“That's because I want to be sure they learn _something_ on this training camp.”

“Lay off the negativity, captain. What's gotten into you?”

“Making sure I keep my feet on the ground.”

“Stop doing my job.” Tsukishima says, raising an eyebrow. He's never been this jumpy, not since year one.

“Am I making you nervous?”

That came as a surprise.

“No.” He says after a while. “I feel...capable. Kind of wanting to show off.”

 

Now Tsukishima laughs.

“By all means. That's why I'm there.”

“You'd sell your soul to see me blow up like that again.”

“You got me.” He admits, smirking.

“That was hella sexy though.”

“ _Oh my god, you did not just say that._ ” Kageyama hides his face in his hands, groaning. “You seriously have _that_ kink?”

“Maybe.”

“I'm not having this conversation at”, he glances at the clock hanging on the wall, “half past eleven.”

“Whatever do you mean, this is exactly the time to discuss these things.”

 

Ah, yes. There it is. That wonderful colour adorning his ears and cheeks while he gives him that half pout that usually means he's somewhere half way to consider the possibilities. Sweet victory.

 

“Tell you what, I'll drop the matter if you make me one of those mug cakes of yours.” He offers, mischief vivid in his eyes still. They remind Kageyama of molten gold at times.

“You're impossible.”

“I'll help you with it.”

“Damn right you will.” Kageyama downs down the remaining of the tea as he gets up. “Make pudding.”

“What pudding?”

“This one.” He says, tossing him a bag of strawberry pudding powder.

“You're gonna make me cook pudding in half past twelve?”

“Yes. Now start or you'll get the kid's version.”

“As you wish, my king.”

A kitchen towel hits him square in the face.

 

 

Meanwhile Kindaichi stands outside the kitchen, cursing Kunimi, regretting his decision to get him a fucking glass of water.

He must be doing this on purpose.

Either that or his karma is really out to bite him in the ass.

But he's also happy for those two, no matter how weird he thought it was.

 

_And now he's dying to know what that blowing up was all about._

 

_Damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some links for the choco mug cake, Youtube
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bESX_cKa2-w
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4ydcDbqyW4
> 
> or just type in Google search 3 or 5 minute mug cake and enjoy!
> 
> Also, welcome Kindaichi, to the realm of the shipping hell.
> 
> There is no exit.


	16. Fitness Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, lot's of future chapters needed to be written down.

“Your skills are on level but your fitness needs work.” Kageyama says after practice the next day, looking at piles of people laid flat on the parquet.

“Now what gave you that idea?” Tsukishima ads quietly, finding the scene amusing.

“Fitness training begins tomorrow and vice-captain Tsukishima's going to accompany us first run in the morning down the beach.”

“What?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at him. Kageyama merely smiles.

 

“Be ready at six.”

 

“Wow, Tsukishima-senpai, you're the best!” The bunch cheers, barely lifting a finger from the floor. It's kinda comforting to know that he'll be there, too, at the not really the crack of dawn, but pretty close, by some views.

“He got you there, didn't he?” Hinata snickers.

“Shut up, twerp, he means everybody.” Tsukishima scowls lightly.

“No, he doesn't?”

“Yes, I do.” Kageyama confirms. “Tomorrow at six, be ready.”

“Eeeh? Why us, too?”

“Because teamwork, Hinata.”

Hinata sighs in exasperation. Oh, well, not like he doesn't like to run. He did that all the time in his first year. Might be fun. But six in the morning on a _Sunday_? Not even Tsukishima is that cruel.

 

“ _I heard that._ ”

 

“I gotta stop thinking out loud.” Hinata mutters to himself when he drags the ball net.

Yamaguchi just laughed.

 

 

“'S too early for this...” A first year mumbles, leaning against his friend as they assemble at the beach. The sunrise is beautiful, though, but it's still to early. What the heck, Sun? Take a break once in a while.

“Come on, it's not that bad.” His friend, wide awake, the horror, says as he does stretches. “You get a longer day like this.”

“Don't wanna longer day. Want sleep.”

“You can take a nap later, if you will.”

“Good morning, team.” Kageyama says, looking way too awake for it to be true.

“We'll start with a run down to the pier, do some stretches, run back and then you can have the day off.”

That certainly does the trick of waking up the lot.

 

Tsukishima, on the other hand, couldn't wait for this to be over. He wasn't exactly a fan of long runs, or just running in general, no matter how many people convinced him that he was a marathon type due to his muscle built. What a load of bull-

 

“Let's go.”

 

Okay, so running down the beach in the early morning, listening to the waves crashing and breathing clean fresh air had its perks. The sunrise is a bonus, too. If he were the artistic type. He should have brought his headphones. This breeze was offending his ears. Like he went out in winter without something as basic as a coat. What was he thinking?

Nothing, really; he couldn't remember when was the last time he got up that early for something as simple as a _run._ Maybe _annoying_ was a more accurate term.

 

“On your left.” Kageyama says as he runs past him, easy as a breeze.

 

Did he just-

 

“Oh, no, you don't.” He retorts and picks his pace up, though that seems futile; Kageyama has a steady pace all the way to the third pier, outrunning him by two metres.

 

Tsukishima throws his head back as he catches his breath – it doesn't take long, it wasn't that hard of a run, just a shock to his sleepy self – but it does the trick, he's wide awake and ready to get on with his life, feeling excellent. He glances at Kageyama – he hadn't even broken a sweat.

“The hell are you made of?” He asks before he can stop himself.

“ _Your wildest dreams._ ”

 

_Well now._

 

He can't argue with that, can he?

 

Five hours later, they have so severe muscle pain, it's not even funny. Breathing hurts. Some are reluctant to lay down, in fear of not being able to rise again. Like, ever.

Hinata among them, opting to just flop down on any surface.

Kageyama and Yamaguchi are the only ones without any major issues, chillin' on one of the benches on pier.

“Want to sit down?” Kageyama asks Tsukishima; the King's inner evil darkening his eyes. He may seem innocent enough, but make no mistake, he's a good deal on the dark side, all thanks to Tsukishima.

The mother of all salty smirks plasters itself on his face.

“ _No_ ”, he says eerily calm, “ _I'm good._ ”

The flying fuck he was.

There were muscle groups aching he wasn't even aware they existed or what their exact function besides aching was.

Worst of all, Kageyama was more aware of it than he and they both knew it.

“ _You sure?_ ”

That evil look suits him better than Tsukishima wants to admit.

“ _Absolutely._ ”

Maybe he'll join in on the running route Kageyama takes every evening. Damn that ridiculous devotion of his.

 

_Who knew him coaxing Kageyama to the dark side would backfire so soon?_ Then again, he always did catch up pretty quick.

Of course, there was also a up side to this. From Tsukishima's point of view, that is.

Kageyama wasn't exactly aware of that dark side of his, not really, it was something that would emerge here or there, usually when Tsukishima went overboard with his bullshit, and Tsukishima  _loved it even more for that fact._

Something like a secret weapon, if he had to name it.

 

“Here.”

Kageyama breaks that train of thoughts as he offered some mild pain killers.

“You'll wake up in the middle of the night feeling even worse, trust me.”

“Thanks for the heads up, captain.”

“You're welcome.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They can't just eat pizza and expect no consequences.


	17. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Deadpool but NO SPOILERS because I'm not a film critic that has to analyze every second of something. Unless it's about anime. Then I do.

People had a lot of customs and ideas to celebrate the end of something quite successful: barbecues, parties, barbecue parties, karaoke...

Long story short, they drew matchsticks over what to do on their last night there and movies prevailed. The archery club joined them as well, determined to get them to lend them their captain for the next tournament. Apparently, they were _allowed_ to do that.

They should have just let the damn ball remain stuck up on the ceiling. _Who the heck proposed Kageyama to shoot the damn thing down with a bow and arrow from the archery club in the first place??_

That aside, for now, they had a much more pressing matter to deal with – namely – which movie to watch.

 

“Jurassic World!” Seems like a good idea.

“Woman in black!” Amusing, but no. Too many people who couldn't stomach horror movies that were about to chug down a few bottles of fluids were out of the damn question.

“Kung-fu Panda!” The heck is that even?

“STAR WARS!” Maybe. Which one, though?

“Lord of the Rings!” Too many hours. Besides, the archery club might get some nasty ideas. Damn that Boromir character and that “my brother, my captain, my king” speech. He's not gonna risk it.

“DEADPOOL!!”

 

“Deadpool it is.” Tsukishima says, ending the debate, leaving no room for further discussions, ignoring the archery club and their protests. The hell were they doing there, anyway?

So the cafeteria became a makeshift movie theatre, the drama club being so nice as to lend them their projector. Who knew so many clubs were there besides them? Convenient, if nothing else.

“Popcorn's here.” Kunimi says, impassive as ever.

Oh, right, _they_ were there as well.

“So what are we watching?” Kindaichi asks, manoeuvring a few bowls packed with popcorn.

They distributed those fairly among the bunch of people before sitting down, turning their attention to the wall turned into a screen.

Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama joined them soon after, with Yamaguchi pressing play on the remote after making sure everyone was comfortable.

The movie wasn't half bad, seeing how people laughed and some nearly choking on either popcorn or sports drinks. He and Kageyama had one thing in common and that was the horrifying habit on commenting every single bullshit that appears on the screen and thank heaven's, Deadpool wasn't missing that in the slightest. Of course they narrated the living shit out of it, as quietly as possible so not to ruin the thing for others but given the amount of nose laughter made, it wasn't too hard to keep it down. He even cracked a smile here and there, much to his own disbelief.

But one thing he caught besides Deadpool's charming mask was that Kindaichi person strangely immersed in his phone. He seemed genuinely interested in the movie at the beginning and he doubted he lost that interest half way through it. Meaning, something or someone on that phone was more important.

Okay, so he wasn't an expert on reading people like Kageyama but he could still single out suspicious behaviour thanks to his ever distrustful nature and that guy had suspicious written all over him.

Then again, he actually couldn't care less. Whatever the hell he was up to was none of his business unless he made it his business.

He lets it slide. For now.

 

“You watching this?” Kunimi asks, eyes fixed on the wall.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kindaichi says as he puts his phone away, attention back to the ass kicking unfolding in front of him.

 

There were moments he wasn't exactly proud of himself or his actions.

 

Sending that message was one of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my, what, oh, what could Kindaichi-kun be up to, I wonder?


	18. Outside Views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spread it like wildfire

“So what's up with Kei?” Akiteru asks Yamaguchi about a week after their training camp, at his wits end.

 

A few weeks back, as he was walking past his room, he heard him burst out in laughter. He laughed so hard that Akiteru had to come in and ask if he was alright. Kei waved him off, saying everything was fine. Akiteru let it go at that time.

The second time he noticed something out of place was when he was in the kitchen making a snack when Kei came down, with his phone, and puts a kettle to brew some tea.

“Want some?” Akiteru asks as he pops a cheese cube in his mouth.

Kei looks up from his phone first to look at his brother and then the culinary creation he was working on.

“I'm good.” He says and Akiteru wouldn't have batted an eye were it not for what happened next.

The kettle started whistling and Kei removed it from the stove and his phone gave a buzz. Nothing unusual there, except he almost missed the cup while pouring because he had to laugh at the message he got.

 

As his older brother, he demands to know what's going on.

 

Yamaguchi's got other ideas, though. All of a sudden, Yamaguchi's room goes dark and he finds himself in a chair facing the kid himself. How'd this happen??

“Nothing you should be worried about.” He says, cold and stern, with an unamused look in his eyes, nothing like the Yamaguchi he knows. Scary.

“But-”

“Let me stop you right there, Akiteru.” He raises a hand to emphasise his point. When the hell did he and Kei switch personalities??

“We”, he points to himself and Hinata, “did not go through hell to have you running off to Saeko-san and tell her this, because you will, don't deny it. Because she's going to tell Tanaka-san and he'll tell Noya-sempai and then everyone will know and God forbid that pompous peacock of a person gets wind of it. By pompous peacock, I mean Oikawa. I will destroy you otherwise. Is that clear?” Hinata besides him merely nods in confirmation.

“But-” He tries again.

“Listen, Akiteru.” Yamaguchi looks like he's already tired of this and poor Akiteru has yet to say a proper word. “You remember the last time you went behind his back?”

Well, he didn't exactly go behind his back, per say, but Yamaguchi has a point, Kei isn't the most forgiving type of person there is.

“Exactly, now let it go and have a nice day.” Is the last thing Yamaguchi says before Akiteru is promptly kicked outside.

 _What?_ They'll get wind of _what?_ He's gonna tell Saeko _what??!_ Not that he will. Nope. Not him. How could Yamaguchi even think of such?

 

“You do realise they'll find out eventually.” Hinata ads as he pulls the blinds back up.

“Yeah, but this way Akiteru won't be the one who starts it.” Yamaguchi explains while turning off the desk lamp.

“Well played.”

“Thanks.”

“So how does this part go again?”

“Okay, now you substitute this part here, extract it here and put it in the calculator.”

“This seems so much easier now.”

“I suggest you write down the steps so you can recall it later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Aki! So what's the deal with Kei?” Is the first thing Saeko asks as she sits down, looking all happy and expectant of news she was obviously more informed than he.

“I don't know!” He yelps, desperate, nearly slamming his head against the desk.

“How so? You didn't ask him?”

“I'm already on his black list, sister, and I as sure as hell don't wanna end up on Yamaguchi's, too.”

Saeko pouts, feeling slightly disappointed.

“Even Yamaguchi didn't tell you anything?”

“No, but he threatened to stab me in the face.”

“Wow. He did?” Amazing.

“Not those words exactly, but I'm not taking any chances.”

“Wait, you're still on Kei's black list? Didn't you two work things out?”

“Once on the black list, always on the black list.”

“Sucks to be you, man.” Saeko concludes, typing away on her phone.

“So how are you these days besides clueless?” She smiled brightly as she puts it away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

\--Sorry, lil' bro, Akiteru says he's been threatened not to say anything.--

“Aw, man.” Tanaka whines as he sees the message.

“What's up.” Noya asks as he hangs his hand around his neck.

“Nothing on the sibling side.”

“I was so sure we'd get something there.” Noya pouts lightly.

“Never fear, my sis isn't the only contact I have.” Tanaka smiles almost feral.

“We're getting to the bottom of this, one way or another.”

 

Sugawara Koushi sat happily next to Daichi and Asahi, enjoying a drink at the club. Not that they usually visit loud places like this, but Asahi didn't mind it, unbelievably, so they kinda made it their thing.

Suga is in the middle of his drink as Asahi explains Daichi one thing or another, he lost track there for a moment, when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

He flips it out and starts reading when he feels a person nearly lay on top of his head. He nearly growls. There's only one person who would do that.

“What's this?” He leans closer to take a better look. What he reads has him almost drop his own glass.

“Tobio-chan what??!” Oikawa takes his phone, not believing his eyes, completely oblivious of the dark aura pooling around Suga and Daichi and Asahi scoot away and another dark aura pooling around Iwaizumi behind him.

“Who is this? Who does he think he is, messing around my Tobio-chan?”

“ _Your Tobio-chan?_ ” Suga turns, actually looking down on him while seated.

“Obviously.” Oikawa says, that obnoxious smirk on his face.

“Suga-” Daichi stands up as Suga does, not liking where this is going. Asahi manages to blend into his seat.

“Wanna have a go, pretty boy?” Suga asks, leaving everyone baffled, like Suga, love, do you own a mirror and that's rich, coming from you.

 

“Fine then. Iwa-cha-”

“You're on your own in this.” Iwaizumi says as he takes a seat next to Asahi, not at all interested to be dragged into yet another idiotic situation.

“I-Iwa-chan?!”

“Daichi, stay out of this.”

“Yes, mam.” Daichi merely sits down.

 

There's no stopping Suga when he gets like this. Iwaizumi only shakes his head.

 

The Grand Kings is about to learn that mother instincts always win. On his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were bound to find out, this way or that.


	19. The Game

The general agreement was they wouldn't interfere. Naturally, everyone is present at the next game Karasuno has.

 

“This is not over until I see it with my own two eyes.” Oikawa pouts, managing his glasses, sitting next to Suga with a Karasuno banner peeking out of his pocket.

“Give it up.” Iwaizumi says seated next to him, actually looking forward to the game and to see how the kid is doing.

“But Iwa-chan, this is serious. How can you not care?”

“What you're doing has nothing to do with care.”

“Hey, lets go down and see what Yamaguchi and Hinata were so desperate about.” Noya whispers to Tanaka. Of course they worked their never failing sempai magic on those two. It's just that Hinata and Yamaguchi were too done with life to explain it in words.

“Good idea.” Tanaka whispers back and they slip away between the seats.

“But can you even believe this?” Noya starts when they reach the hall leading to the lockers.

“I can get Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and I would've bet my last penny on Kageyama and Hinata. But this combo? Nah, not until I see it for myself.”

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Kageyama and Tsukishima have everyone around for a small talk before the game starts.

 

Well. _About that_.

 

Kageyama is _trying_ to give them a encouraging speech but Tsukishima has other plans.

“Don't worry about this too much. The main objective is to recall what you've learnt so far and have some fun while at it. We're all here too so it's okay to rely on us as well.” Kageyama turns to Tsukishima to let him say a few words. Which he does.

“If you lose, you'll be on cleaning duty for a month.”

 

“Tsukishima. Out. _Now_.”

 

And that lands him outside the locker room, leaned against the wall, still listening to the conversation.

 

“Like I said, it's okay to be a bit nervous, just not like Hinata over there.” He points in his direction, and he retaliates with shaky knees as Yamaguchi holds out a cup of calming tea.

“Wh-what-are-y-you-t-talking-a-about-I-I'm-not-n-nervous!”

“Uh-uh.” Kageyama's not the least bit impressed.

That seems to calm the team down a bit. Some even laugh a bit.

“So, we won't be on cleaning duty for a month?”

 

“ _Yes, you will._ ”

 

“TAKE A HIKE, TSUKISHIMA!” Kageyama yells before turning to them again, cool as a mid winter breeze.

“No, you won't be on cleaning duty. Just do your best and later we can always fix what needs to be fixed, okay?”

“Time for warm up's. Let's go.”

They leave the lockers in greater spirits and Tsukishima joins them a bit down the hall. He takes exactly ten steps before speaking.

“Man, I can't wait to have that shelf rearranged.”

“Another word from you and I'll be putting _you_ on cleaning duty.”

“ _Oui, monsieur._ ”

“ _Marsch._ ”

Hinata and Yamaguchi only sigh and laugh silently as they follow behind.

 

“Did you see that?” Tanaka asks, gaping.

“Yes.” Noya's not looking any better with those wide eyes of his.

“But did you tape that?”

“Why, yes, I did.”

“Let's get this to Suga-san.”

“Right behind ya.”

They return unnecessarily silent to their seats, plausibly shell shocked. Suga sees this and takes a seat a row above them.

“ _So?_ ” He whispers, making sure Oikawa's out of hearing reach.

“We didn't get a good look on Kageyama, but Tsukishima is dead and buried.” Tanaka answers.

“That guy's got it so bad, it physically pains me.” Noya adds.

“Really?” That's some news, alright.

“What about Yamaguchi and Hinata?” Asahi joins in.

“Their struggles are real, big man.”

“We got it on tape, see for yourself.” Noya hands Suga his phone.

“Incredible.” Is all Suga can say, trying to stifle a laugh when he sees the footage.

“I can't believe it.” Daichi leans closer to see the screen better.

Kageyama got Tsukishima to listen. Word.

If that isn't impressive, then he doesn't know what is.

 

 

“ _Oh my God, he actually took a hike!_ ”

“ _Bruh._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this HC that Tsukishima speaks French and Kageyama speaks German, fight me.
> 
> It basically translates into "Yes, sir" and "walk on"
> 
> :D


	20. Behind the scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The senpai's give their humble opinions on the whole matter

Oikawa Tooru was _not_ happy.

So what if Sugawara had indisputable mother instincts and was proven right 11 out of 5 times, he knows his Tobio-chan and this _Tsukishima_ person was out of the question. Full stop. Period. Flippin' _dot_.

“I mean!” He kept ranting since breakfast which was turning into a full five hour rant-a-thon and he was yet to show signs of a pause. “They are _so_ not compatible! What the hell?! He _should be with_ Shrimpy!”

He puffs and huffs and look ridiculous so worked up over something that doesn't even concern him. Shouldn't concern him.

“You're just mad because you Hinata-kun is easy to pick on.”

“EXACTLY MY POINT!”

_Unbelievable._

“Oikawa Tooru, you're no only being unreasonable, again, but you haven't learned a single thing from that evening. This is not, and never will be, about you.”

Oikawa turns to him with angry tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, making Iwaizumi blink.

“This is not about me! It's about Tobio-chan!”

_Hear, hear._

“They're totally incompatible! You've seen it! He's annoying, looking down on others with that obnoxious smug grin of his and poor Tobio-chan constantly has to yell at him to get his point across! Can you believe that? He's gonna die early of an aneurysm or something and that's simply out of the question!”

 

“ _Is he really?”_ He seethes, vein dangerously popping out.

 

“Yes, he is!” Oikawa answers in all seriousness.

 

_Heavensandalldeitiesresidingtheregivehimstrengthnottoriphisfaceoffthenandthere._

 

Ten minutes of deep breathing help him to calm down.

“Look, whatever it is that bothers you about it, I'm _sure_ it's baseless. I think we can trust them. Or at least those instincts Sugawara has.”

“Oh what does that mama crow know?”

_Apparently, a shit ton more than you._

“Just drop the subject.”

“But-”

“ _Right now._ ”

They spend the next five minutes walking silently next to each other with Oikawa sulking and muttering something not audible enough for Iwaizumi to understand. Which reminds him.

“And don't use Kindaichi as your spy any more or else.”

_Busted._

“Hajime, I-” Oikawa begins, a pink colour dusting his face.

“Save it.” He cuts him off, sounding more tired than annoyed. “If you want to know what's going on, you only need to ask him.”

“I know...” _You better._

“You're better than that.”

“Yeah...”

They walk a little more before Iwaizumi speaks up.

“I'm going home next weekend.”

“Really?”

“You can come too, if you want.”

“Oh? Iwa-chan is inviting me over? How nice~”

“Forget it.”

“Rude.”

“I don't want to hear that from you!”

“Still rude.”

“Want me to call Sugawara and tell him what you've been up to?”

“YOU WOULDN'T?!?!” Ah. It seems he did pick up on something the other night.

“ _Try me._ ”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“You're paying for dinner tonight.”

“I PAID LAST TIME!”

“Do I look like I care?”

“...fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sugawara Koushi was one _really happy_ person.

He had Kageyama Tobio under his wing. That one was pretty much self explanatory. No matter how much Oikawa Tooru insisted otherwise.

Also, he had one Tsukishima Kei. Given the circumstances, that one was self explanatory, too.

Better yet, both Kageyama and Tsukishima had Hinata and Yamaguchi to look out for them and what do you know, they were also under Suga's wing.

If he has to be a smug proud mother, and he has, he can add Tanaka and Ennoshita to the list, along with Noya.

Now, if he's going to be the ultimate winner here, he can safely assume the team under Tsukishima and Kageyama were united under the banner of the Shadowed Moon. Okay, now he sounded like he was commenting on some MMORPG and a guild, but hey, he didn't pick the name.

Granted, he was convinced at first that the likelihood of Hinata and Kageyama or Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ending up together was light-years ahead of the present one, but hey, even Suga made miscalculations here or there. To his defence, _literally no one_ saw that coming.

Not even – especially not – the people in question.

But then again, he'd be a big fat liar if he claimed he never seen something simmering between them. That being annoyance and bickering when they were actually interacting. Seriously, how on earth did those two even end up where they were?

Never fear, Suga-mama has a solution for that mystery as well.

Unlike Yamaguchi's and Hinata's attempt of spying, one could say that Suga had an established spy-net of sorts. Namely the very people he and Daichi appointed captain and vice captain.

Enter Tanaka, Noya and Ennoshita to the debriefing centre also know as the local café and sweets shop.

“So how exactly did that happen?”

He tried. He really tried to understand and piece things together, to create a plausible flow of events that resulted into the situation at hand, but he obviously missed a few vital pieces. Pieces that Noya and Tanaka were more than happy to provide and one Ennoshita to confirm.

“Oh, man, you should have seen that!” Tanaka begins, with Noya enthusiastically nodding his head, while Ennoshita decided to listen in for starters.

“They toned down the bitching a bit, not too much though, until one morning”,

“enter Kageyama in the gym, nervous and sleepy”, Noya adds,

“combine it with one sassy Tsukishima”,

“and all hell breaks loose.” Ennoshita finishes.

 

* * *

 

 

“What's this? Did someone put a pea under your mattress, your majesty?” Tsukishima says as he notices the weariness around Kageyama's eyes.  
“Again with this bullshit?” Kageyama rubs his eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand, namely staying awake for the practice. His father had called in the middle of the night from a country half the planet away, about some document or the other he misplaced and needed urgently. He spent a solid two hours before he could find it and email the thing to him. His father did offer to call the school and let him rest properly, but Kageyama refused to pass up on volleyball practice because of a few hour of missed sleep.

“Now that's not very nice of you, King.”

“Since I'm the King, why the hell should I be bothered with what you think of it?” Kageyama says, unusually calm given the matter.

_Now that was new._

Tanaka and Ennoshita cleverly deduce that things were about to take a different course. They've seen almost every reaction Kageyama would display regarding to the “King” matter but to see him handle the matter almost as a second Tsukishima was territory uncharted. They can both see and feel the tension between them, building up like a storm cloud. That they're fairly close is not helping that matter either.

“ _Isn't that what got you into trouble the first time around?_ ”

Shit, Tsukishima, don't-

“ _The hell do you care what gets me where?_ ”

At this, even Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, not exactly expecting... _that_.

“ _I don't._ ” He says, tone low, bit more careful this time.

“ _Doesn't sound like it._ ”

Kageyama's not letting this one go. He's had enough of this shit. Tsukishima sees that, too. _Well then._

“ _So the King actually does pay attention to his subjects. How noble of you._ ”

“ _Now that we have that established, why don't you be an obedient one and focus on the damn game for once?_ ”

“ _Are you telling me what to do?_ ”

“ _Yes, I am._ ”

“ _Spoken like a true King._ ”

“ _I don't see you on your knees, subject._ ”

 

Tanaka and Noya are gaping at the scene unfolding and Ennoshita, having heard quite enough, did what every great captain would have done in his place.

 

_He stayed the fuck out of it._

 

“Wonderful news, it's a nice day and we'll do warm up outside.” Ennoshita informs the team, closing the doors of the gym, tone of voice indicating that all they could say about that was absolutely nothing and get out.

“But-” Tanaka is about to point out that they just left two hot heads inside, but Ennoshita cuts him short. If they interfere now, the vicious cycle would never end. Best to let them work it out between themselves, on their own, and hopefully not go MacBeth on each other in the process. _Hopefully._

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Sugawara interrupts. “Don't tell me you left them alone in there?”

“No, no, Noya was there.” Tanaka lies like a pro before continuing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are Tsukishima and Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asks as he and Hinata walk out the locker rooms and join in.

_Fuck._

“They're sorting out some differences.”

“And you left them alone?”

“It needs to be done.”

Both Yamaguchi and Hinata are overly sceptic but let it slide, although very reluctantly.

Tanaka, Noya and Ennoshita spend the next half an hour in deep prayers adding to the practice they were leading and when they finally hear the gym door open, they have trouble turning around, not ready for what they might see.

They weren't bleeding, thank goodness, but they weren't the best of friends by some magic either. It was more like that weird tension lifted and they weren't about to send each other to hell on the first visual contact.

Which was proven the next day.

 

“ _You seen Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks Kageyama when he sees him on the corridor._

“ _Why don't you ask my personal assistant?” Kageyama retorts as he goes about his own business._

 

The day the Cold War version Kageyama against Tsukishima was upon them.

 

* * *

 

 

According to Tanaka, that cool down was actually extremely helpful to both of them. Sure, the temperature of the room dropped by some 20 or so degrees but ultimately, it brought about two things – Kageyama expressing himself more clearly and Tsukishima learning to read body language and expressions better.

Slowly but surely, the cold tension lifted and they became more civilised with each other more than ever before and Tanaka took the opportunity when he saw it. And that was not just because he witnessed those two talk about something in two different languages - seriously, how the fuck did that even work - but work it did and that pretty much gave him his next brilliant idea, in his own humble opinion.

His plan would require some degree of diplomacy though.

 

_“Either make Tsukishima and Kageyama our successors or I'm divorcing you.” He tells Ennoshita one day with a bright smile._

 

Or was that blackmail?

Meh, he wasn't one for those legal terms anyway.

Either way, Ennoshita agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Impressive, Ennoshita, that you could recognise their potential in that mess.” Sugawara praises him with a friendly smile. He truly believed it.

“Yes. Thank you.” Ennoshita just goes with it.

He's not about to tell Sugawara what really happened. There's a special place in hell for them for literally bullshitting Sugawara Koushi of all people, he was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Suga remained seated in the café for a while after saying goodbye to the rest of them, thinking about things.

He smiled in the end, lifting his glass to toast to this development of things. Way better than what he had seen when he was in Karasuno, by default.

The train of his thoughts is briefly interrupted by his phone that started ringing. He was surprised to see the caller ID belonging to Tsukishima.

“Sugawara here-” He begins but stops to listen to what the middle blocker was saying. It takes his mod about two seconds to do a 180.

 

“ _Oikawa did what now?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kindaichi-kun was blackmailed by Oikawa (in a way) to keep him updated on things, how shocking. Really Okiawa, you should listen to Iwaizumi, you'll live longer.
> 
> I'll get back to the game to which obviously no one paid any attention to.


	21. The answer everyone wants to know

“So what's the score?” Kuroo Tetsurou asks as he sits down next to Daichi and Suga. Kenma had texted him to go and see that match, hearing from Hinata that it should be interesting.

“Who cares.” Suga says.

“What score?” Daichi blinks at him, confused.

_Not exactly an answer he'd expect from those two._

But after about five minutes, he gets the picture.

“ _What is this magnificence?_ ” He asks no on in particular after observing his favourite crow.

First he's openly pissed at something – that's new and amusing. Then he's discussing something with his captain, equally pissed but what's this? His posture and face are speaking in volumes even if Kuroo can't hear the exact words. What's even better is that the sorcery occurs only when he addresses one person in particular.

Ohohohoho~ _this is...just...rich_.

Kuroo notes that he enjoys this far too much for it to be strictly legal at this point.

The pattern of their behaviour continued throughout the game and simply leaves no room to misinterpret it in any other way.

“What's going on here?” Bokuto arrives, looking very much like an owl with ruffled feathers, taking off his damp jacket. He was called in by Kuroo, on rather short notice, but seeing the assembly sitting there and the looks on their faces, he concluded it must be something good.

“Strong chemistry, my feathery friend.” Kuroo offers as he ruffles his hair even more.

“Really?” Bokuto looks at the court seeing all the usual things that one can expect going on there,

“All I see is a volleyball game.”

Kuroo has to roll his eyes.

“Not _just_ a volleyball game.”

“Sit down so I can educate you.”

“Yes, please do.”

“Now, see Tsukki-boy there?” He points out to the middle blocker in the midst of blocking a ball.

“Of course.”

“Now, kindly observe what happens when he interacts with that particular individual.”

 

“ _Shit. Me. Not._ ” He says a few minutes later, eyes wide in amazement.

“I shit you not.”

 

“This is poetry.”

“I know.”

“Will you two _please_ shut it?” Daichi interrupts.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo apologises, but only lowers his voice and hears Sugawara and Oikawa having a discussion of their own, though a little... _less friendly._

“ _The hell are you talking about, he's nothing like you._ ” Sugawara nearly growls.

“ _Iwa-chan, why don't you-_ ”

“Actually, I think he's more like you, Iwaizumi.” Kuroo comments just as Kageyama starts yelling at Tsukishima who looks particularly devilish.

Both Sugawara and Oikawa look at him scandalised and Iwaizumi is a bit proud even though the _art of yelling_ is not something he would like to have passed down to his kouhai.

The two setters quickly drop the subject, settling for a tie, albeit unwillingly.

“I still don't like this Tsukishima kid.” Oikawa says, scoffing.

“No one asked you.”

The matter is soon settled by both Iwaizumi and Daichi as they both sit between Sugawara and Oikawa for the remaining duration of the game.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Congratulations on the win!” Tanaka beams as he busts the locker room doors without so much as blinking, smiling at the bunch, interrupting yet another round of bickering between Tsukishima and Kageyama, most likely about Kageyama's spectacular crash into the benches at the end of the game.

“Thank you.” Hinata says, also looking worriedly at his friend.

“I'm fine!”

“I'll believe that when I see it!” Which would require him to actually pull up his shirt to get a look and that is something he will not do in a room full of extremely interested people. Who were now staring at them. And him.

“Yamaguchi.” He says, hoping to God that his face remains colour-free. “Take over.”

Yamaguchi complies, not even bothering to hide his slight disappointment but then remembers that what they all hoped for was of questionable morals and just plain undignified. So he hurried and took him to the infirmary to check if he was okay.

The brief show they _did get_ , was not in vain. Tanaka is sharp now as he was in their second year when no one saw what he did.

“So are they dating or what?”

Unfortunately, or rather, _fortunately_ for the next development of events, he was not the one for the vague and unexplained. He liked to know things.

A general innocent ignorance shown as a bunch of people shrugging was soon replaced by silent panic and horror as yet another person, _uninvited just like Tanaka,_ steps into the locker rooms, not too pleased with what he just overheard.

Now, if there was that one thing that would actually bring Sugawara and Oikawa to an agreement, it was the care for their kouhai and their well-being. Oikawa's may or may not be subjected to detailed analysis, but right now, that was beside the point.

Make no mistake, that guy was not the _Grand King_ solely for his volleyball. Which a number of people would confirm hands down. People like Iwaizumi, for example. So it's pretty much legit.

And what do you know, Tanaka's highly logical billion dollar question actually brings them to the united front for that matter.

Sugawara actually suffers here. He, unlike Oikawa, acknowledges their right to do whatever they please and all that, but on the other hand, just like Oikawa, he's not too thrilled to know of the prospect of one of his children suffering in the end because important things may have been left unsaid.

Oikawa has absolutely no conflicts what so ever. Either they're dating or that Tsukishima kid is taking advantage of him in the most despicable of ways. Which is unacceptable by all means and standards. Also, Oikawa has no problems making problems for others if it suits him-er-is necessary.

So before anyone can so much as take a breath, Oikawa repeats the question.

 

“ _Are they dating or not?_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Yamaguchi, I'm really fine. It looked worse than it was.” Kageyama repeats as they move to a more secluded area of the locker room.

“You're still going to bruise like hell.” Yamaguchi states.

“Nothing I can do about now.”

“True, but I'd still put ice on it.”

“Fine. I think I have some cooling spray in my locker.”

“I'll get it.”

 

“Why aren't you in the infirmary?” Tsukishima barks softly as he spots them.

“I don't need it.”

“You crashed into a full wood bench on your back, of course you need it!”

“They'll tell me it'll bruise and send me back anyway!”

“Why are you so stubborn?!”

“Why are _you so damn stubborn_?!”

They are again interrupted by a commotion just outside on the hallway.

“What now?” They say in unison, equally annoyed.

At that precise moment the doors open for the umpteenth time in less than 15 minutes and in come what is essentially everyone.

“Hey guys!” Noya greets with a bright smile.

“Congrats on the win!” Tanaka adds.

“Enough with this bullshit!” Oikawa is now reasonably concerned as he walks in way ahead Sugawara or Iwaizumi, turning to both Tsukishima and Kageyama.

“Are you two dating?” He asks, yet again, hoping he'll get a damn answer this time around.

 

_Okay, first of all, none of your damn business._

 

Secondly.

 

There's a split second when Tsukishima realises something. That something being the most basic thing of all things socially adequate. The thing that _completely_ slipped his mind.

 

_Like asking Kageyama if he would date him._

 

“Of course we are.” Kageyama replies, confused as heck as to why was that even a question.

 

Tsukishima plays along, merely frowning in distaste at Oikawa.

 

_One of his best performances as of yet._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The chaos of the day slowly fades away with it as they exit the gym, all dead tired of various reasons and by various degrees.

Karasuno wrecked themselves over that game. The emotional overload of the episode taking place after it was even worse for their poor nerves. Hinata actually cried. Yamaguchi fell to his knees, happier than a New Year. They had it the worst.

The senpai's were more or less content and mostly confused but happy nonetheless. Tanaka, Noya and Ennoshita offered to explain some things to them. Oikawa was stuck in some limbo of his.

As for Kageyama and Tsukishima, they dragged out their changing, until they were the only two in the room, away from curious eyes.

 

“ _We_ are _dating, right?_ ” Kageyama asks in a soft, low voice, not risking any more drama than necessary.

“ _Of course we are._ ” Tsukishima repeats his answer to Oikawa and they fall silent for a moment there.

“We totally forgot about that part.”

“Yes.”

“Let's never mention that to anyone. Ever.”

“Agreed.”

So when they exit the gym at long last, they are not holding hands or anything like that. Not that they have to. The atmosphere around them is confirmation enough. They even got a verbal one. What greater miracle could they even ask for besides that one?

“Say, do you have any plans on Friday?” Kageyama asks Tsukishima on their way down the stairs.

“Nothing in particular.” Tsukishima says nonchalant. “Why?”

He stops walking when Kageyama says nothing, raising a brow in question.

“Want to come over for diner?” His voice is unbelievably soft as he speaks.

It takes a blink. Or two.

“Sure.” He says, smiling slight.

Kageyama returns the smile.

“Okay.”

“When do I show up?”

“Six?”

“Alright.”

They continue the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That Friday evening, he's at Kageyama's door and is about to ring the bell when they open and Oikawa greets him with a wide smile and murderous eyes.

“Oh, fancy meeting you here!”

Tsukishima returns the smile and excuses himself to the bathroom where he takes out his phone and starts typing.

He ends up texting Yamaguchi, Hinata, Noya, Tanaka, Sawamura, _hell his own brother even_ , and last but not least, calls Sugawara.

It takes two rings for Sugawara to pick up.

 

“ _Suga-san._ ” He says, tone all honey. “ _Good evening._ ”

 

_Two can play that game, Grand Hinny._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel you, Yamaguchi


	22. The dinner party

So the diner party that almost date turned into wasn't all that disastrous. If one sets aside the subtle bitch off between Sugawara and Oikawa and Oikawa's constant not so subtle appearing in the room just as Tsukishima and Kageyama would get close accompanied by death glares coming from Yamaguchi and Hinata. Sawamura opted giving up any meddling the moment he heard Oikawa's voice and was glad to help out with whatever kitchen work was there, but occasionally checking up on Yamaguchi and Hinata.

Those two were _not_ kidding in their attempts to put something of questionable legitimacy in Oikawa's glass, cup _and_ plate.

Besides, not that anything would happen even if those two did end up alone in a room. Yamaguchi and Hinata could vouch for that. _How_ do they know? They may or may not have accidentally on purpose slammed the doors shut, once, in _hopes_ something happens. _And happened it did_.

_They held an interesting discussion over constellations until Kageyama decided they were stuck there long enough and unhinged the doors, surprising everyone, some two hours after. (Hence Tsukishima acquiring a key for that little stunt he pulled in training camp, selfishly keeping such scandalous behaviour to himself.)_

In the end, it was Sugawara who actually kept Oikawa out of harm's way. Turns out he really _did_ care about Kageyama's well being. Even if his methods were idiotic most of the time. Not that they magically agreed all of a sudden and became the best of friends. Not remotely so, but they came to some kind of an agreement.

That agreement, however, mostly bound Oikawa since he had to promise not to pull stunts and call Kageyama if he wanted to know what was going on. Damn, he should have dragged Iwaizumi with him. He'd never hear the end of it, but at least he wouldn't have ended up alone against the cavalry, artillery and the god damn _praetorians_ that Tsukishima person called up on him.

Okay, so maybe he could trust that guy to use whatever he has in his arsenal to achieve his goals. Make no empty threats by not making any open threats, _at all_. And that he was pretty efficient in doing so.

 

_Hmm, sounds familiar._

 

But what really surprised Oikawa and the rest of them was how good Kageyama could actually cook.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, had a hard time playing it cool Kageyama still had the habit of overdoing it when he was nervous. Tsukishima's pretty sure there's still some pizza in his system, somewhere. Also, there was still all that cake and cookies everyone brought not to be rude. Whatever, they could always take the extras home.

Akiteru smuggled a sleepover backpack on his way in, successfully stuffing it the first closet he came across, ready to fight anyone over it. Ever since things got smooth between his brother and the person of his affections, his relationship with Kei kinda got a new start. Sort of. Akiteru learnt the hard way not to get too enthusiastic. He was not about to fuck it up, _again_.

So, yeah, if anyone asked, amplified by his situation and the fact that he got into the reconsideration zone, he doesn't give a flying fuck about who his brother decided to date as long as he was happy. The perks, however, were beyond his wildest imagination, since they kind of included him as well. He had much to be grateful for. Besides, if things got messy, he could always call Saeko.

 

All in all, it was an entertaining evening.

 

Iwaizumi got wind of it the next day from Oikawa himself and was honestly at a loss on how to react. The part where he crashed Kageyama's date was beyond stupid, even for him, but the part where that kid called in _reinforcements_ and Oikawa ended up with a truce agreement was fucking hilarious.

He was also immensely proud of Oikawa for behaving in the end.

Maybe there _was_ hope for him.

“Iwa-chan, do you have any plans for Saturday afternoon?” Oikawa asks as he typed on his phone, all serious.

“Not in particular.”

“I hear Tobio-chan is going shopping; we should join in for safety measures.”

 

_He was hopeless._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and comments and love, I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> Little dictionary:
> 
> Praetorian(s) - personal guards of the Roman emperor


	23. Changes

Contrary popular belief and all evidence presented in form of Kageyama and Tsukishima bickering almost constantly from the moment they stepped into the gym in the morning to them going home is that all that barking and bitching gave way to something rather spectacular.

Tsukishima ate rather little compared to anyone Yamaguchi had known and even in his own family. He'd come home, shower, change, do his homework, read a little, eat dinner, read a bit more and go to sleep. The only change ever occurring in that schedule was Yamaguchi coming over but even then it was more or less the same.

Until that fateful day he and Kageyama fought after the official end of the period known as the Cold War.

 

“ _Unbelievable!_ ”

Unlike his usual quiet entry into this house, he stormed through the doors that day, all of his annoyance written all over his face, heading straight to the kitchen and grabbing a handful of some green tea jellies his mother made here and there.

“ _I mean who the hell does he think he is?!_ ” He continues fuming as he pops one into his mouth, grateful in the back of his mind that they weren't too sweet.

Akiteru is at home and is startled out of his socks at the whole ordeal, eyes wide in shock and rendered speechless while watching the whole thing unfold in front of his eyes.

Their mother came home a few hours later to find her eldest child staring at the kitchen for some reason and she doesn't pay much attention until she walks into it to put down the shopping bags on the table and noticed something.

“Akiteru? Did you eat the jelly?” She asks, peeking through the doors.

“No.”

“Then who?” She asked confused.

 

“Kei.”

 

_The bowl dropped and shattered against the floor._

 

_And so began the shift in the daily schedule of Tsukishima Kei._

 

It starts with a few jellies but it's not the damn candy that's the issue here, it's the fact that Kei actually starts eating a bit more, even takes a nap here or there, mostly after tougher practices. That ordeal results in him feeling less fatigued and more rested and generally feeling better after a few weeks.

Sadly, in his family's opinion, there are no more outbursts of words and emotions, but he becomes more open in other ways, a bit more comfortable in his own skin, if they have to put it in words and they welcome the change – by not saying a word about it so he doesn't retreat in his old shell.

They, in fact, relish in this new Kei that walks around the house. Granted, he's still Kei but somehow the air around him is less heavy. Kei's mother in particular is having a field trip every time her son comes home with something new decorating his face – a small smile, a frown – but also remains silent. Although she's  _really_ curious as to who or what caused the change.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama Tobio comes home from school, skips everything he normally does and heads straight to the shower and stays there until the boiler's empty. He feels – restless. But not like usual. For the first time in his life, he lets his volleyball rest in the corner of his room. Instead, he rearranges his room. He takes out the posters he got from Yamaguchi and Hinata for his last birthday and unfolds them. Sticks them to the first patch of wall he sees. Some are askew but he doesn't mind. He finds some photo-frames, too. Most are empty but there are a few with some photo's in them. A few badly taken shots from their trip with back in their first year. He has to snort when he sees one with Hinata all red in the face form eating something spicy.

He also finds that book Tsukishima gave him more of a mockery than actual consideration back then.  _The little prince._

It's illustrated and clearly a children's book, even he can see it but there's something about it that makes it amusing. A few moment's later it sits with him. The kid on the cover reminds him of Tsukishima with that yellow hair of his.

He sits down on his bed and turns the first page.

 

_By the time he's usually sleeping, he's made a mess of his living room and the study, littering the floors with random books and maps._

 

He's honestly shocked by the amount of reading material loitering in his own house. He even finds a few books titled Solved Problems covering the basics of Math (he frowns), Chemistry (he cringes) and Physics (okay, that thing looks like a volleyball, he'll definitely check out that one) and there's even a book on Anatomy (that seems interesting – maybe he can find something that can help him with his form).

 

_It's dawn outside and the light starts filtering into the room by the time he notices he hadn't slept at all._

 

* * *

 

“ _What the hell happened to you?_ ” Tsukishima ask as he steps outside his classroom.

He's ignored by a extremely tired looking Kageyama holding a notebook that has numerous papers sticking out of it.

“Would you look over these?” He asks instead, not too steady on his feet, and from the look on his face, fighting a yawn.

Tsukishima says nothing but accepts the notebook and is offered a silent _thanks_ before Kageyama walks to his own class, leaving an extremely confused Tsukishima staring behind him.

_Not something one sees occurring on the hallways of Karasuno high._

When he opens the mess, Tsukishima is even more confused. The notebook and the papers sticking out of it are a compilation of problems Kageyama either solved, attempted to solve or was just plain confused by them as written down by his own handwriting in the form of rather ridiculous comments. When he comes across a sketch of gas molecules in a balloon with a comment reading  _a bunch of heated mini volleyballs in a hole-less net_ he involuntarily cracks a smile, finding it amusing.

That day Tsukishima learns that Kageyama could draw pretty neat sketches. More importantly, he learns that this kid is not as dumb as he likes to present himself outside the court. Just a little disoriented.

So Tsukishima does what he never thought he would do – he declares war to Kageyama's GPA, finding it insulting on a personal level.

 

Though that doesn't go as easy as he thinks at first. Kageyama's mind is so simple it's complex. He eventually gets what he's missing all thanks to that mess of a notebook and its compilation of ridiculous commentary. Now, instead of torturing them both trying to convey things the normal way (that he should have known from the start wouldn't work), he adapts to his ways.

He starts speaking in _volleyball_.

Not literally, though, he wouldn't be caught dead doing that, but simple things like crossing out words like trains and cars and replacing them with volleyball and respectfully related terminology and things become a breeze.

He notices that Kageyama's better in Geometry than anything else, but that's kinda self explanatory.

He almost loses his temper and fucking throws him out the window when he learns that Kageyama speaks  _German rather fluent_ but  _god forbid he remembers what the word for pencil in English is_ and curses the school in fucking  _French_ for not having a diversity in languages because he is forced to devise another tactic to make his brain function when it comes to that language.

 

“ _Why can't you just admit I'm deaf for English?” He asks once during practice when they work on the serve and receive – a part of that new tactic of his, damn their stupid school – and Tsukishima just fucking loses his shit._

“ _Because no one is a fucking genius on the court, knows German fluently, has anatomy down and is an utter dumb-ass everywhere else!” He yells, ready to jump out of his skin. “A human brain simply doesn't work that way!”_

“ _How do you know the words in German?” He asks, a bit calmer but still ready to aim for the throat if necessary. By all means, he'll have him have at least the basics down. If he can memorise 206 human bones, he can learn the damn word for a freakin' chair. Period._

“ _My dad's colleagues were German. They spoke a lot of it mixed with Japanese. After a while, the words started sound like things.”_

_Okay. Alright. So he's got an echoic memory. Good to know. Kei knows words and how to use them to their intended and unintended purposes. Excellent. Now they were getting somewhere._

 

_Thank heavens they're the last ones in the gym._

 

_This would be an utter disaster for his undisputed reputation of being a cold hearted asshole._

 

_And that damn GPA better get better after all this bullshit._

 


	24. Conversations

“Mum?” Kei calls from the entrance leading to the kitchen.

His mother is sitting by the kitchen table, browsing through some magazines.

“Yes, dear?” She asks, turning the page.

“Do we have diner plans for this weekend?”

“Not in particular.” She says, looking up. “Why?”

“May I invite a... _friend_...over then?”

If Kei's mother suspected something, she didn't show it.

“Why of course. Is there anything in particular you'd like for diner then?”

“Curry with a soft boiled egg?”

“Sure thing.” She smiles at her son. “Oh, would you go to the convenience store for me? I forgot something when I went this morning and I will need it soon.”

“You making a cake?” Kei asks, taking a whiff of a familiar sweet scent.

“Yes.”

“Sure, let me get my jacket.”

 

The moment her younger son is out of the house she nearly sprints up to find her oldest child.

“MOTHER WHAT THE F-lip-flop?” Akiteru jumps when she nearly rips the doors off.

“Who's this _friend_ of Kei's coming over this weekend for diner?” She asks, eyes sparkling. It's got to be someone important enough for Kei to even inform her and she knows for a _fact_ it isn't Yamaguchi cos that kid ever only eats french fries.

Akiteru visibly bleaches.

“ _I have no idea what you're talking about._ ”

“Yes, you do and if you don't tell me I'll ground you for life.”

_Yeah, okay, she could do that._

“I don't think it's a good idea if I tell you.” Akiteru changes the approach.

“Oh come on, you're already on the black list, what harm can it be?”

“As of last week, I'm in the reconsideration zone, for your information.” And that's when he realises he just kicked himself in the face with that statement.

“Oh~?” Now he's done it. Why can't he be a poker face like Kei? Why does he have to be him?

“Well, it can't be helped.” His mother suddenly says. “I'll just ask Yamaguchi. Can't risk your chances and I certainly don't want to end up on the black list.”

“What?” Akiteru has a bit of trouble following her train of thoughts right now.

“I'm his mother, I can't afford to be black listed. Since I'm supposed to always be on his side.”

“I'm your son, too!”

“Now, now, Akiteru, don't be unreasonable.” She waves him off with a dashing smile. “Now, where did I put my cellphone?”

_At least they now have a definite answer as to whom Kei actually took after in the family._

 

She locates her phone on the coffee table in the living room, silently humming some random pop song she had taken a liking to recently while searching for Yamaguchi's number.

 

“ _Oh, Tsukki-mom!_ ” Yamaguchi chirps on the other end. “ _How are you?_ ”

“Just fine, dear.” She nearly sings it out. “Listen, Kei asked me to make something specific for diner this weekend and I was just wondering what's going on?”

“ _That's a bit of a long story for a phone call._ ” Yamaguchi says.

“No worries, if you can tell me, I'll tell you that Kei has an appointment with his optometrist tomorrow around five and I'll be passing by that park about four.”

“ _What a coincidence, I'll be passing by there, too._ ”

“My, my, we should have some tea then, I know this wonderful place nearby.”

“ _I always wanted to visit that place myself, actually._ ”

“The that's settled then, Tadashi-kun! See you tomorrow!”

And with that out of the way, she can now pay attention to the cake with a clear conscience.

Akiteru silently apologises to Kei as he passes by to bring down some dishes, horrified.

Kei sneezes just as he's about to exit the convenience store, hoping he's not about to come down with a cold. That would be counterproductive for everyone's plans. He frown slight at the bag he's carrying, his mum is not making strawberry short cake but something else. Oh, well.

 

* * *

 

 

_Kei came home the next day to find Akiteru kicked out of the house to do errands, his dad in the garden reading papers and his mum blasting her favourite CD on the stereo while dancing a silly dance with Yamaguchi._

 

_...what the fuck?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the different POV's, for now.
> 
> Next time, Kags and Tsukki in a peculiar situation. Stay tuned.


	25. Compliments

Tsukishima Kei was a natural with words, always has been. His words would crumble foundations of one's confidence with ease and he would let it collapse under it's own weight. He would compare that with having a stone placed on a tower of cards. He merely removed the card that mattered. And it was not just the words he spoke, but those that he didn't would prove time and time again to be just as lethal, if not more.

Yes, Tsukishima was a natural with words, always had been.

Words were his forte, his greatest strength.

 

Kageyama Tobio, _on the other hand_ , was horrible with words, always has been. Except, there was a time when he wasn't. But he doesn't like to think about that time, feeling like it only proved his lack of communication skills. Instead, he focused on what would prove to be his greatest strength – his exceptional observation skills when it came to body language.

Reading body language was a breeze, no matter who it was. He would read people like an open book, even easier than that. It was like looking at a finished puzzle and asked what he saw there.

He perfected body language until it was easier than even basic Japanese.

It's was a huge set-back and the source of countless problems, at first, but they managed to level that out – sort of. Kageyama's vocabulary greatly expanded, thanks to Tsukishima and his determination to drill proper grammar into his head ( _A king should know how to speak properly, Tsukishima once said and got a wet towel square to his face in return_ ) and Tsukishima finally got down ( _some of_ ) the variations of Kageyama's expression(s). They still fucked up on occasion, but that was to be expected.

 

They're on the rooftop of the school, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama minus Tsukishima who was held back by a teacher, lunch break in progress, when the small ace gets thinking.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata speaks up, looking like he just got a brilliant idea, with his eyes huge and sparkly all of a sudden.

“Yeah?” The dark haired teen turns to him, sipping on his daily dose of milk.

“Have you ever complimented Tsukishima? Like, just so?”

Yamaguchi perks up at the idea, trying to speed up his chewing of the last bite he took so he can speak.

“Yeah, you should definitely try it.” He says, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I don't know.” Kageyama says, not looking convinced. “The last one was-”

“Dude, the last one was two years ago!”

“And half insults don't count. You've improved since last time.” Yamaguchi nods. Thinking of which, he should talk with Tsukki, too.

Well, okay, since they were _(finally)_ officially dating, a compliment really couldn't hurt, right? Besides, Tsukishima was always on his case regarding his speech skills, he'd definitely appreciate the effort. So, yeah, why not?

“I'll think about it.”

Popping out around the corner and blurting out the first thing that comes to mind is something he'd do two years ago, so that approach is out of the question. Although a part of him really wants to do that. Meaning it's a definite _no_.

Hinata smiles brightly at him, along with Yamaguchi.

 

People usually compliment appearances. He can start with that. Even if he fails, they're already used to that, so there's nothing to lose, no matter how you look at it. How hard can it be to compliment someone? Never-mind his previous experiences telling him _a shit ton_. He's past that. Hopefully.

Then it occurs to him that he never paid much attention on people's physique but rather their game play and movements. Although he's pretty sure Tsukishima appreciates being looked at in a respectful manner, seeing how they were now dating, it may be time to, uh, take a different approach to that. And that's where the slight problem rises – he has no idea how to look at people in _that_ way.

Like, wanting to touch them, and other things people do excessively, according to TV and other media, but he just can't see people like that. Like things to be used, sexy pieces of furniture or whatever the proper terminology – okay, he really, _really_ sucks at this. Thank God no one can hear him think. It'd be a riot.

But wait! That's it! He doesn't have to think like that. Go figure. Here's another thing he's pretty damn sure of and that's the fact that Tsukishima is not expecting him to think like that. Otherwise, they wouldn't be a _they_. Them. The two of them. Meaning, he can safely scratch the media versions of showing affection. As things are, he can count on people sending him to a mental institution if he started acting like those TV people all of a sudden. Would you look at that, there _is_ a huge upside to not acting on impulse and thinking things through beforehand. He'll have to thank Tsukishima and the other's later for that, but not be too obvious about it. He has this nagging feeling it would be counterproductive to his development if he told them all of this.

That doesn't really change the problem he encountered right there. Now, it's not really a problem per say, more like – yeah, it's a problem. He'll lay off the mental rummaging through his vocabulary, it's starting to hurt.

There is clearly _something_ going on between him and Tsukishima. He likes him, as he established sometime earlier, and he likes him back – and there Kageyama develops an exemplary showcase of a blush, cheeks burning to the point of _stinging_ – so _what is it, exactly_? What is it that keeps them seeking each other out, not just to send each other to hell, but to do other things as well?

 

Kageyama's _strongly_ convinced, even to this day, that he stands as a representation of everything Tsukishima _dislikes,_ in the mildest term possible.

He's hot-headed, he's loud (at times), rather shot-tempered, horrible with _any_ language, really, too focused on volleyball on the expense of his studies (though Tsukishima and Yamaguchi changed that), his tosses are _so accurate_ they're _creepy_ -

Wait a second. He was supposed to _compliment Tsukishima,_ not _dice himself_ (though he's sure Tsukishima would be proud).

_The heck?_

Seriously, why is he even trying this hard? And for Tsukishima of all people on this earth, at that?

Well. If he ever needed a definite proof he'd gone mental, this is it.

And all that for a _guy_ , _to make things better, dear gods,_ who's a complete and utter ass-hole, no doubt there, not remotely, impassive at the worst of times, the worst case of a stubborn shut-off aside from himself and – _hey – that's one thing they have in common, would you look at that_. And here he was, fearing they had absolutely _nothing_.

But all that bullshit aside, _he really wasn't one to talk_ , he was still there. Still putting up with him and Hinata and everyone else who only served to piss him off or something, still making a damn effort even if he didn't have to. He called him _King_ to piss him off, but _god forbid_ he heard someone else utter those words beside him. He refused to stick to the training plan, but knew who needed to fix what. His words would be unnecessarily acidic, but he got the message across better than anyone. He would look down on people, but would never back out of a challenge.

 

_Really, Tsukishima,_

“ _You're an ass.” Kageyama states after one training, when there's no one else in the gym but him and maybe Yamaguchi somewhere, after Tsukishima raises a brow at him, noticing the look on Kageyama's face._

“ _Oh~?” He smiles sharp, taunting, obnoxious, really, as he turns around to face him, ready to continue their_ discussion _from earlier. He's barks worse than he bites, at times, yes, but..._

“ _You have an amazingly symmetric face and keen senses when you're not busy being me on trainings...” He whispers and wonders when the fuck did they get so close he can feel the challenge radiate off him._

“ _Do I now?” He asks, amused more than anything at the concentrated look on his captains face when he's looking him straight in the eye. Even after so many games and after all this time, he has no idea how intensely he affects people with that open, honest look of his, those clear eyes of his, now midnight blue in colour. Honestly, he could keep watching those eyes of his all day, and write down every shade of blue they become, depending on his mood, the light or both, write it all down for the world to witness but he won't do that._

_Because the world doesn't deserve to know._

 

_The corner of his lips twitches briefly as he unthinkingly, now that's a first, threads his fingers through his hair, pulling him close ever so lightly until they're mere millimetres apart._

 

“ _Thank you for that compliment, captain.” He says as he kisses his forehead. Kageyama merely closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness and comfort._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is now definitely convinced there is a paradise awaiting those in shipping hell. (I really hope I didn't kill the poor thing.)
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of splitting this fic into two parts - that is to say to leave Mysteries as they are right now and continue it under another title, in case my mind wonders off into some dirty back ally, if you catch my drift. Then again, I am horrible at writing smut, so I'll have to think about it.
> 
> Love, Koi.


	26. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings, you wonderful people. You truly make me happy.

Tsukishima Kei was never a touchy-feely person. It may have something to do with him not exactly feeling comfortable in his own skin due to his physique. He was always standing out wherever he was among his peers due to his height – kids being kids, always like to pick one someone who wasn't exactly like them. Yamaguchi also knew that first hand, due to his freckles and shyness, but all of those kids got a crash course in Tsukishima's case not to pick on him, for whatever reason.

Physical retribution wasn't something he did – he was way smarter than that. No, no, violence never brought anything but noisy grown ups trying to deal with kid's arguments and only made them worse and having discoloured skin for weeks. He knew that much. Why? Because Tsukishima Kei wasn't only graced with height but a quick wit that left even grown ups in awe. Listening rather than talking or shouting was always his forte – many situations on the playground could have been solved in a more satisfying manner if people just listened first. _His opponents were left bleeding on the inside when he was done with them. Because a wound you can't see is generally held non-existent in the eyes of the world._

He decided a long time ago that hot-blooded, short tempered people were just not his kind of company. A philosophy that served him extremely well over the years of grade school.

Then he enrolled in Karasuno High. Joined the volleyball team there. Met one Kageyama Tobio and a certain Hinata Shouyou.

_And that's when karma decided to be a bitch._

 

As expected, they didn't click the right way. That Hinata was way too loud and annoying for his tastes. Also, a complete dunce.

In his opinion, Kageyama was even worse. Why? Well. He couldn't exactly pin point that. He just was.

He had enormous potential he could have utilised way better if he were a bit calmer, in his opinion. Not that he thought about that guy in his free time. Preposterous thought.

Everything about that guy rubbed him the wrong way. Made him want to do things he never even considered doing. Like throw him of the fucking roof when he discovered he wasn't remotely the simpleton he like to present himself as outside that obsession of his. The moment he realised his own thoughts was hands down the  _momentum horribili_ that would forever haunt him.

It came to it that the less he wanted to think about that guy, the more he did think of him and everything he could be.

Which brought him time and time again on his worst side because of that nickname he used –  _His Majesty, the King of the court._

It annoyed the blue blood out of him when Tsukishima decided to be an ass.

 

Things changed over time, though, in the best way possible. To _everyone's_ surprise. Like, no joke. Even a few weeks into them officially dating, there were still non-believers.

Like that one person asking Kageyama out in front of Tsukishima and Hinata. Hinata was about to start shouting on dangerous decibel levels, but Tsukishima stopped him, curious as to what will happen. Tough luck, since Kageyama didn't get much sleep the previous night and completely missed the point of the question.

 

“We were just outside in the hallway??” Is what he says, all confused, and while everyone is stunned at his answer, Tsukishima has to wipe tears from under his glasses.

Others with similar ideas back the fuck out of asking, because they're convinced now that he's with Tsukishima. Because the only other person who can smite one's dignity and hopes in one clean move is the tall bespectacled middle blocker. And people who date usually pick up some traits of their significant other, consciously or not, so they _must_ be dating. Little do they know is that the reply was all Kageyama and Tsukishima had absolutely nothing to do with it. It's easy to forget where he came from these days.

Tsukishima _does_ take pity on the poor fucker who got burnt to a crisp, solely for Kageyama's sake, to be perfectly clear on that, and explains Kageyama what transpired. (He apologised later for that misunderstanding, and the situation was too funny after the initial shock.)

Thought that little episode did get Tsukishima thinking and seeing that neither of them were up for cheesy couple things like matching key-chains or phone straps and they were already wearing the same school uniform so same clothing was more or less imposed on them, he had to come up with something one of a kind, at least from his point of view.

Holding hands in public was still a no go, too out of character for them both, but who knew them or at least paid a little (a lot) more attention to them could see the slight changes in his behaviour. He would stand a bit closer, but not imposing, talk a little softer, but not sweet, have change ready either in his pencil case or wallet in case Kageyama ran out of it for the vending machine and last but not least – he added some new tunes on his iPod.

 

Out of everything, that was the most visible.

 

_The day he called for Kageyama and put his headphones on his head to have him listen to the new tune was the day Yamaguchi sat down on his desk, put his feet up and declared his work there to be done, not even being told to mind his manners by the teachers. The only thing missing in that picture was a bottle of champagne and a big, fat cigar._

 

Away from public eyes, he was in the middle of discovering a whole new universe. The art of touches, to be exact.

Again, Tsukishima Kei was not a touchy-feely person. It just wasn't his thing.

Then he started looking at Tobio in a different way. Got close, opened up, as much as his own self would allow at first, but hey, he did it.

And then things changed.

He wouldn't pull away when Tobio would absent-mindedly search out for his hand or simply brush against it on their way back home. He'd sometimes take the initiative and search out his at times. Move his hair behind his ears to get a good look at his eyes. Brush his knee against his when they're sitting next to each other, mend his collar or some other tiny stupid thing that would require even the slightest of touches.

_In the confidence of four walls, be it at his home or Tobio's, he would thread his fingers through his hair when he took a nap on his leg and Kei was reading, slide his fingers down his arm when watching a movie when they're not busy bullshitting it to the point they hurt themselves physically, put whipped cream on the tip of his nose when they're making Kei's favourite cake, dance real close to some sweet tune (Kei would remain silent as to what the lyrics are, but Tobio can half guess) or something more lively, dry his hair after a shower or just drown himself in the most powerful feeling of all – having Tobio sit in his lap in the dark of his room, doing absolutely nothing, just absorbing his mere presence._

 

_There's something absolutely overwhelming about that, burning its way through him, washing away any worry he might have, even for just a moment._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi falls of his seat when he and Oikawa get wind of the confession incident, with Oikawa looking as if he was reliving his worst nightmare.
> 
> “Sounds like what Iwa-chan did once.” He states rather stiffly. Sugawara blinks at him curiously.
> 
> “Really?” He asks, putting his coffee down. “Who'd he burn that bad?”
> 
> Oikawa merely blinks as he answers.
> 
> “Me.”


	27. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that talk.

It all starts when Akiteru is at home, walking aimlessly through the house in hopes something interesting enough will pop up in some of the rooms. His mother comes home after a pretty successful shopping spree, if the amounts of shopping bags are any indication for it.

“Akiteru!” His mother calls for him just as he passes through the living room.

“Yes, mum?”

“Would you be a dear and put this bag in Kei's desk?” She asks sweetly.

_He should have known he was about to make the worst mistake of his life when he oh so foolishly agreed to do it without so much as a question._

“Sure thing.”

_He also should have known better than put shady paper bags into his own little brother's desk which was in his room, even if it was their mother who asked him to. Now that he thinks about it, especially and most definitely avoid getting involved if things come from their mother. Sad to say, but as things are, his own mother will be the probable cause of his sudden premature death._

But we'll get to that.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Kageyama says as he enters Tsukishima's house that Saturday, carrying some sweets and his backpack.

“Tobio-kun! Welcome. Please, come in.” Akiteru smiles as he comes to the door. “Kei's in his room, I think he's listening to some music or something.”

“Thanks. Here, I brought these, I hope it's okay.”

“Aw, thanks, you're a life saver. I was just about to get out to get some myself. I'll bring some tea up later, okay?”

“Sure, thanks.”

Sure enough, there is no answer as he knocks on Kei's door. He opens it anyway and is met with the sight of Kei laying on his bed with his headphones on, listening to one of those songs that go well with the murky weather outside. He let the backpack slide from his shoulder to the floor at the foot of the bed before walking up to him.

“ _You asleep?_ ” He asks with a smile as he crouches next to him.

The only response he gets is a slight twitch of his nose.

“ _I got you something._ ” He murmurs.

“Mhm.”

“Wanna see?”

That makes Kei open his eyes at least.

“Are you kidding me?” He laughs when Kageyama takes out a model kit. “Where the hell did you get that?”

“I found it on my attic. I didn't even know I had it.”

“Want to put it together?”

“That's why I brought it.” Kageyama says, but puts it aside as he gets out one of his notebooks. “Could you look over this first?”

“Sure, give it here.” Kei nods as he takes it. It was an essay he wrote twice.

“This version is better.” He informs him as he finishes reading it.

“I bullshitted that one.”

“You should bullshit these more often, then. It's good.”

“Thanks.”

“What of this one?” He points out to a half written work.

“I got stuck.”

“Need help with it?”

“ _Desperately_.” He grimaces and Kei has to laugh.

“Don't panic, I got you.”

A knock on the door interrupts them briefly as Akiteru comes in with tea and snacks.

“Here you go. I'll be in my room if you need anything.” He informs them, placing the tray on the coffee table. “Have fun.”

“Thanks.” Kei says as his brother turns to leave. He nods and goes about his business, almost skipping down the hall to his room.

 

Aw, yis, life was good. They were okay again. Thank goodness for the existence of Tobio-kun, he was definitely a keeper.

 

They worked on the paper for half an hour, discussing it, going over some strategies for the next practice, maybe to try out that new move and definitely work on the new rotation that shown great potential but needed some faltering points fixed before things could run smooth like they should. Nevertheless, counting five wins and one loss, the team statistics fared well. Kageyama became pretty good at motivational talk, once he decided that fancy and dignified speeches weren't his thing. He simply spoke what was on his mind. Granted, people needed to adjust to his open mindedness and frankness, seeing that it could be (unintentionally) really damaging at times, leaving even Tsukishima speechless, but he had help. Hinata and Yamaguchi as well as Tsukishima and things worked, most of the time. When they finally agreed on what he meant, that is. Other times, he'd jut drop the whole speech thing and just demonstrate, leaving the speech part to his vice-captain. He wasn't perfect, but he did his best and people recognised it.

“Okay, I need the F-1425 piece.” He informs Kei as they're hunched over the table; plastic, paint, brushes, instructions, magnifying glass and glue littering the working surface. Kei took a break after a while, feeling a headache coming up from staring at tiny pieces with even tinier holes and markings on them. The box failed to convey just how detailed the models were. They had a ship and an aeroplane down, left to dry on the balcony of Kei's room – the paint was superb but awfully strong-scented.

Kei couldn't remember the last time he did things like this, they were extremely childish and unbelievably sophisticated at the same time and just – fun. He cursed his own poor vision at times, when he missed the markings and the pieces refused to fit. Kageyama wasn't always lucky either – he too took a break here and there to refocus. Last what he needed was to ruin his eyesight over model planes and big boats. Kei assured him it would take more than that, but agreed that a break was a good idea.

It was refreshing to see Kageyama so fixed on something that wasn't volleyball. He'd get that focused look and concentrate and all the world around him would simply cease to exist – to a degree.

But that fringe of his was unnerving at times, obscuring the view of-

“Wow.” Kei almost whistles, rising his eyebrow.

That gets his attention as he looks up from the piece he was trying to adjust.

“What?” His lips quirk up briefly, unsure as to what he meant by that just now.

He felt ridiculous all of a sudden. Dear gods, was he always _that_ handsome?

“You really are a looker.”

Blue eyes blink at him before their owner snorts and his shoulders start shaking from the silent laugh.

“What the hell?” He has to put down the brush lest he gets paint all over him.

Kei, on the other hand, just can't get over himself. As if someone switched on the lights or something. He was acting stupid, he knew, but what the hell, he was entitled to act stupid at times. Required, even, with being in love and all that jazz. Yeah, that must be it.

_Well, either that, or that model paint was affecting him stronger than he anticipated._

Still, even if that was the case, the effect of chemicals could not deny that he really was handsome. Shit.

Meanwhile, Kageyama was still trying not to fall apart. He had no idea why, but this whole thing was hilarious for gods know what reason. Then again, who cared. He could get away with it. Paint and all. Yup. Maybe he should have checked the manufacturing date before opening the tiny canister. 

“I think we inhaled too much paint.” He managed, rubbing his eyes, but the wide smile wouldn't die down.

“I'll open the window.” Kei agrees, getting up from where he sat to let in some much needed fresh air.

“Also, we're out of glue.” The other notes, brushing out the last of it. That was another thing he unexpectedly did. He cut it open on the end side and used a thin brush to apply it. It was genius, really, since that kind of glue tended to stretch into infinity and-

And he knows he needs air the moment he begins a mental rant about glue. He'd slap himself if it was any more dignified than it was. He ten moves to the door to open it as well.

“There's more in the drawer of my desk, upper right. In the bag.”

“Okay.”

Sure enough, upon opening the drawer, there are – two bags. He picks one, opens it-

 

“Tobio, are you alright?” Kei raises yet another brow at him, seeing how his face went spectacularly red in mere seconds. He quickly shoves the bag into the drawer, slams it closed and passes by Kei, excusing himself.

 

Kei can only watch the bathroom door closes behind him, seriously worried whether he felt sick.

“Tobio?” He knocks on the door lightly. “Are you feeling sick?”

“ _I'm fine._ ” He hears him from the other side. “ _I just need a minute._ ”

“Sure.” He steps back, eyeing the door one last time. “Take your time.”

Seriously, what the hell? He was fine just minutes ago? Like, right before he opened the...

 

He immediately checks the damn drawer and bag, suddenly overwhelmed by a suspicion that there was something in there that shouldn't be. He did see his brother go into his room this morning, carrying a bag that looked suspiciously like the one Tobio just  _banished_ into the depths of his desk. The small paper bag is opened for the second time in less than two minutes.

 

_And is promptly slammed it back into the desk again not seconds after, face so straight one could actually mistake him for one._

 

_Oh, Akiteru, you're a dead man._

 

“Hey, Kei, what can I...do... _for...you...?_ ” His vice grows weaker when he sees the glimpse of hell itself standing at his door, holding something in his hand. That something resembling the thing he put in his drawer this morning.

“What. _The actual. Fuck. Akiteru?_ ” Kei hisses, enraged, and Akiteru jumps back a foot. That was the first time Akiteru actually saw someone go red from anger. Or maybe it was really-

“ _Well?!_ ”

Okay. Okay. He actually got this one. He could explain.

_Mum asked me to put that in your drawer but I swear to god and my favourite poster I had no idea there were-_

Yeah, okay, there was no way in hell he was gonna tell him that.

“ _I...have no explanation for this._ ” He states weakly, defeated.

_Of all things to fall out from, it had to be this. So much for his recovery. Thanks a lot mum._

He's dead. He's dead-er than dead. He's super-dead. But instead of the impending doom, Kei merely sighs exasperated and this time goes red with embarrassment.

“Don't you _dare_ pull _this_ stunt again.” Kei makes himself clear, burning holes through him. “If I ever need advice or something, _I'll fucking ask for it!_ ”

He turns on his heels, slamming his doors shut, leaving Akiteru to his own devices. The poor guy falls flat on his ass about two seconds after Kei left, realising that a) he still breathed and b) Kei wasn't going to murder him and also c) rather than murdering him with no witnesses later, Kei actually said he'd ask for advice if needed.

_He leaves the house not five minutes later, before he does something really stupid and fucking hugs Kei, spins him around and probably throws him in the air. So he opted for fresh air and a walk, feeling so ecstatic he could jump over the damn planet thrice while battling a tight stomach and screaming internally._

Meanwhile Kei racked his brain as to how to explain _god damn condoms_ in his drawer without it turning into a complete disaster. The more he thought about it, the more the regret of not stabbing Akiteru with the bag on the spot seeped into his bones. Okay, so he might have thought about _that_ and maybe he intended to talk to him about it, _but this was hardly how he wanted to bring the subject up._

_Akiteru better not cross his path until at least tomorrow._

_Thank God their parents were out for the weekend._

 

Tobio calmed down, washing his burning face, feeling less than intelligent as he sits back down on the low chair. He was acting stupid. So what if Kei had... _that..._ in his drawer? True, it was a shock to his system, but he still didn't need to bail for the bathroom. Who the fuck does that, anyway?

Enough moping around, he needs to apologise for his behaviour and talk to him.

He returns to Kei's room, still a bit stiff, but relaxes a bit when he finds Kei sitting by the desk, putting glue on the part he left unfinished. He sits back down, opposite him and for a moment neither speaks.

Kei had tried out a few versions in his mind. It all came to the same thing basically: _So about the condoms you accidentally found in my drawer – those are not mine, they were put in there by Akiteru, actually, and_

_Yeah. Okay. There was no way in hell he was gonna tell him that._

Hence his silence.

As for Tobio...

“ _I'm sorry._ ” He says softly, blush back on his face, though less severe than the previous one. Kei put down the piece of plastic and the brush.

“ _For what?_ ”

“Bailing.”

“Don't be. If I were you and found that, I'd most likely dump myself on the spot.” Kei states flat. “ _I'm sorry for scaring you._ ” He ads in a softer tone.

“I admit I was a wee bit shocked.”

At that, they both finally relaxed as they smiled. Kei then reaches out for his hand. His fingers were still a bit stiff. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in that not so awkward silence, fingers intertwined.

“Want to talk about talking about it?” Kei proposes when Tobio squeezes his fingers a bit tighter.

“Right.”

They both sit a bit more comfortably before Kei starts.

“I _am_ going to talk to you about this. This is _not_ that conversation. This is rather unexpected, to be honest.” And that's all the reasonable explanation he can give without things getting weird for real this time. And then another though occurs to him.

“I'm not with you solely because of that.” He hears himself say, “It's not...a priority.”

He of all people to struggle forming a sentence. Now that's a first. But it was true. Not that he didn't care about that, it's just that it didn't matter that much. They'll eventually come to that and even if they don't, also fine. Right now, things were fine just as they were.

“Great, because I don't feel ready for it just yet.” Tobio states frankly. Honestly. They may have their differences, but openness and honesty weren't among them, although, in retrospect, they were a bit too honest at times. Whatever. Not the subject of this discussion.

“Of course. Come here.” He pulls him up, guides him around the table and Tobio has his hands around him in a tight grip.

_Wee bit shocked, my ass,_ he can't help but think,  _he was frozen stiff._ Kei exhales, placing a kiss on his temple. They both end up on the floor, with their arms around each other, Tobio listening to the calm sound of his heart and Kei just holding him, feeling him relax gradually. Kei registers the front door opening ans closing and Akiteru shed his jacket, right in the nick of time, seeing how it began raining outside. He scowls a bit. He did mean well, his brother, even if it didn't go exactly as planned. But seriously, where the heck did he even get the idea?

He's so caught up in his thought, he almost misses Tobio shifting in his lap.

“Wanna finish that?”

His attention falls to the table and the model car they were in the middle of assembling, damn the thing being so detailed but fun, and he smiles.

“Sure.” He replies, but the moment their eyes meet, there's a spark surging through his veins and they're both kissing, lips sliding against each other, warm and soft and amazing, as if it's the single most important thing to do. _There's something in the way Tobio pulls his shirt at the front, before letting the fabric go and cupping his face as they deepen the kiss. He can feel him warm up, deep from the inside, as he nips at his bottom lip, sliding those beautiful hands down his neck and shoulder, all the way to the front of his chest, leaving behind a deeper presence of that touch. It's then Kei realises that he, too, had panicked over the whole matter and had been frozen stiff as well. Tobio was there to mend that, though, in his own way. He was an expert in reading body language, and his touches felt so in place and right it was just...astounding._

“Holy cow!” Akiteru panics when he enters his brother's room to inform them diner is ready only to find them staring at tiny pieces of plastic and a heavy scent of paint set in the room. “Guys, open a window! You'll suffocate in here!”

He strides over to the balcony and lets the blinders half down before opening it. The surge of fresh cool air comes like a slap to both of them, yet very welcome.

“I knew I forgot something.” Tobio says as his head clears.

“Shit, Tobio.” Kei mutters, rubbing his eyes.

“What?”

“We left the ship and the aeroplane on the balcony.”

“The can says the paint is waterproof.” He checks the tiny can. Those models had half morning and afternoon to dry and it's not like they painted them thickly.

“Whatever, there's enough of that to repaint it later if need be. I think I screwed up the lining on the ship somewhere anyway.”

“You two alright?” Akiteru asks worriedly, seeing how their pupils were dilated. “Come on, leave it for a bit and get some food. This room needs airing anyway.”

“We'll be right down.”

“Okay.”

 

The three of them are then sitting in the living room, eating diner and Akiteru almost chokes when Kei comments on some commercial. Neither of them mentions the drawer or its unfortunate contents but it's somehow clear that the matter had been dealt with to everyone's satisfaction. They settle down after diner to watch a movie and Akiteru has to make several bathroom trips just listening to those two comment on scenes.

“Want to stay over?” Kei runs his thumb over the back of Tobio's hand as Akiteru makes yet another trip, this time to change his tea stained shirt.

“I'd like that.” Tobio replies, glancing at the clock, “I'll just need to get some stuff.”

“I'll go with you.”

“Okay.”

 

All in all, it's a pleasantly spent day.

Kei and Tobio sorted some things between them and Akiteru is grateful to be breathing. Though he will never trust his mother's requests again.

 

_Seriously, that woman will get him killed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A valuable lesson to be found here, people, always check the labels on paints for models, that shit can really knock your socks off. Remember to air your room at all times.
> 
> And don't leave things on the balcony when it rains.
> 
> Also, talk to your significant others about stuff, really makes life easier .D


	28. Glasses

Morning came and blue eyes open as the first rays of the sun spill into the room where the blinds failed to stop them. Kei's still deeply asleep, breathing evenly. This time they're not tangled and he's extremely grateful for that notion because he has to pee and attempting to untangle without waking Grumpy MacGrumpster at about five in the morning is impossible. Trust him, he's an expert on that matter.

He usually rises with the sun to get a jog down, but he agreed to skip it here and there when he slept over at Tsukishima's.

So he takes the chance before Kei decides to roll over and spoil his plans (he did that on occasions) and gets up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, walking towards the door-

 

_**crack** _

 

_He freezes on the spot, unsure whether he was hearing things or he actually heard a cracking sound. The unusual pressure beneath his foot indicates that he was not imagining things._

_Please let it be my phone,_ he thinks as he looks down. Nope, that thing crushed beneath his foot is not his phone. It's Kei's glasses. He nearly groans out loud.

 

_It's five in the morning and he is already done._

 

Damn, he wrecked the frame and cracked the glass. Shit. He sincerely hoped he had an extra pair or would survive wearing his sports glasses until Monday. What a great way to start a weekend.

He scoops the frame and broken glass off the floor, making sure he didn't miss any of it. He didn't need cuts on top of rendering Kei blind.

He exits his room and makes way to the bathroom when he hears the doors to Akiteru's room open and him peeking outside.

“Tobio-kun?” He blinks at him, yawning, carrying some dishes with him, “What are you doing up so early?”

“I always rise about this hour.” He replies quietly. Then takes another look at him. “Did you even sleep?”

“Nope, got carried away while watching a series.” He smiles sheepishly.

“Oh.” He nods, that happened to him once, too, as he watched a volleyball championship in the evening before a maths test. Real smart move, that one was.

“Uh, Akiteru-san.”

“Yes?”

“I accidentally stepped on Kei's glasses just now.”

“Aw, shit, did you cut yourself?” He asks, looking at his feet.

“No, but I was wondering if he has an extra pair?”

“Oh, yes, don't worry about that. We got that covered.”

Tobio relaxed but still felt guilty over it. 

“Hey, why don't you join me downstairs? I'll make tea or coffee of whatever you have in the morning.” Akiteru suggests.

“Yes, thank you, tea sound great.”

“Alright then, see you in a bit.”

Which reminds Tobio of the reason why he got up in the first place.

 

* * *

 

“So why are you up at this hour again?” Akiteru asks as he puts down the tea cup, sitting across him in the living room.

“I usually go jogging in the morning.”

“Wow, that's really admirable. There are mornings I don't want to exist, let alone get up at the crack of dawn.” He says, making a face. “Especially in winter.”

At that Tobio laughs lightly.

“It is nice to sometimes just sleep in the morning.” He agrees, taking a sip of the tea.

“So how's being a captain?” Akiteru asks, genuinely curious. He found that Tobio-kun here was extremely easy to talk to, once he got over the initial shyness.

“Sometimes it's great, sometimes not and sometimes it's a real nightmare, but I got back up. Hinata and Yamaguchi are extremely helpful but having Kei as the vice captain saves my neck the most.” He says, raising an eyebrow as if he just realised something. “I mean, Hinata and Yamaguchi are great, but I don't think they can cope with me the way Kei does. He has no problems pointing out what needs to be fixed, even if his attitude annoys the hell out of me at times.”

This kid was also honest to a fault, but it was nice to hear he and Kei got along.

“One time, he told the first years I gave him a knife.”

_Huh?_

“Not a real one, but I wasn't good at articulating myself so a 'nice' ended up as a 'knife' and ever since then, they keep thinking it's some special praise or something. I'm not sure what to tell them any more about that, to be honest.”

_Oh, thank God._

“Sounds fun.” He says.

“ _Now_ it is.”

Akiteru can't help but to laugh at his expression. They continued that small talk and soon it was a full blown discussion over various topics including volleyball, the universe and that one show everyone watched but no one knew what exactly it was about.

About half past seven, Akiteru decided to make breakfast, losing the argument of whether Tobio should just sit down (his side) and him helping out (Tobio's) and then he noted that this kid had a certain degree of stubbornness that may even rival Kei's. They definitely had that in common.

“Okay, so, uh, you watch that and I'll get Kei's spare glasses and bring them in his room.”

Neat, but there's one teeny tiny thing.

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Tobio asks reluctantly, knowing from some stories that he somehow always, without fail, manages to get in some kind of trouble with Kei. Or so Yamaguchi told him.

“Why?”

“He could wake up and think you're the one who stepped on his glasses.”

Which, knowing Akiteru's luck, was somehow bound to happen. He just knew it.  _Bless you_ , he thinks as he turns on his heels, one hand on his hips and the other landing on the counter.

“Okay, new plan.” He states, happy to have avoided the bullet,“You watch that until I get Kei's spare glasses and then you can take them upstairs. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“I'll be right back.”

 

The spare glasses he was given were almost identical to the ones he usually wore but the frame was somewhat heavier and the colour leaned more towards a brownish hue. Also, they weren't as flexible. Must be the reason why they were the spare ones.

He enters the room as quietly as possible, finding him still asleep but somewhat tense, he must have noticed that he was missing. He was about to reach the table when he did wake up.

“Tobio?” He calls out, voice heavily laced with sleepiness, groaning slight, “ugh, please tell me it's a decent hour.”

“It's a decent hour.”

“Now, what time is it really?”

“Something closer to eight.”

“It really is decent.”

“Told you that the first time around.”

“Yes, yes, I appreciate that, your highness.” He says as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Seen my glasses?”

“Uh, yes.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kei doesn't miss the tone.

“Means I stepped on them this morning about five and your brother gave me your spare ones.”

“Oh.” How eloquent of him. He takes a minute to respond properly.

“Don't worry about it. I was too sleepy to think where I was putting them. Did you cut yourself?”

“No, I'm fine. I left them on the coffee table.” Tobio says as he gives him the spare ones. “What strength are they anyway?”

“Thank you for your concern, your majesty, but you really shouldn't worry over your subjects glasses they recklessly left in the middle of the room.” Okay, he's awake now.

“True, but I should have paid more attention.”

“I disagree. Firstly because it was five in the morning and secondly no one leaves glasses they use where they can easily be stepped on. Now humour me, King, and let it go.”

“Fine then, have it your way.”

“My heart is filled with joy and utmost gratitude.” He says and Tobio blinks.

“What heart.”

“Ouch.”

“Breakfast's ready when you are.” Tobio informs him as he picks up his phone.

“What kind of King are you if you make breakfast in my own house?” Kei frowns slight as he starts changing.

“Above your jurisdiction.” He informs him oh so sweetly. “Besides, I only helped out.”

“Oh, dear, that simply won't do.”

“Yes, it will. Your brother did everything he could to stop me.”

“You're such a tyrant.”

“No, I'm a constitutional monarch.”

 

They both snort at that.

 

_Monday, at lunch hour, Kei gets a new pair of glasses from Tobio. They're of similar design to the ones that got broken, but even lighter than them and a hell of a lot more flexible, he notes, when he discovers he can bend them in all ways possible without so much as cracking the paint and coating. The colour of the frame is dark, but not quite black seeing how it has a dark blue tint and there's even a small fossil printed – no – engraved on the left side._

_Maybe he wasn't so much of a King as he was a child of the mafia, seeing he just made him an offer he couldn't refuse._

_Kei will have to consult someone about his next gift for Tobio, that much was obvious._

 

_But for now, he enjoyed the view of his smile through his new glasses._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stepped on my own glasses.


	29. Surprise, surprise

“Whom did you kill to get these?” Is the first thing Kageyama asks, amazed, as he stares at two tickets for the most important volleyball finale in the last five years.

Kei is more than pleased with himself when happiness practically starts oozing from him and he can't stop the wide grin from forming almost against his will.

“No one of immediate importance.” He merely says with a smug grin of his own. He takes a picture on his phone – that's not a smile he sees everyday.

“I don't think I can keep these.”

“Of course you can.”

“No, I mean I don't think they're safe with me.” The setter elaborates as he returns the tickets to Tsukishima lest he accidentally rips them.

“In that case, I'll keep them safe.”

“Thank you.” He says, looking up at him, happy as a kid on Christmas, just more genuine.

“There's no need for the thanks.” He replies.

 

And there really wasn't. They've been together for a good while now and Tsukishima honestly can't picture it any other way. This relationship became as natural as breathing to him, he wasn't required to be anything short of himself, not even a little and that meant more to him than he originally thought. He knew the same went for Tobio, as well. Perhaps that was even more true in his case.

It was a murky Sunday and neither was up for anything, hanging at their own homes until Yamaguchi and Hinata called, insisting to go out and meet them for coffee at the park. Tsukishima showed up first with Kageyama arriving a few minutes later. The café wasn't packed full but the atmosphere was still lively and pleasant – just the thing if you had anything exciting to tell or maybe wanted to talk with a little privacy.

“You think those two will show up or were we set up for a date?” Kageyama asks as he looks at his phone. Both Yamaguchi and Hinata were late to meet them, even if they each spent convincing the other to move their asses for a good fifteen minutes before they finally agreed.

“Who knows.” He replies, picking up his own cup to take a sip of the hot black coffee containing just a splash of milk. Kageyama settled for green tea.

“ _I wouldn't mind, though._ ” The setter adds in a lower voice, sending pleasant tingles down his spine.

“You should have said something, I'd put on my fancy sneakers.”

“You already have those on.”

“Perceptive little thing, are you?”

Kageyama gives him a look that could only described as royal. He responds with a wink.

“GWAH!” Ah, speaking of the devil. “Sorry we're late!”

“What a downpour.” Yamaguchi says as he leaves the umbrella in the stand, readjusting his hairband.

Both Tsukishima and Kageyama look outside the window and true to Yamaguchi's words, there was a mist forming on the ground from the intensity of the downpour. Which, of course, neither noticed.

“Big news everyone!” Hinata shines intensely as he sits down besides Kageyama, with Yamaguchi sitting next to Tsukki. “Yamaguchi got asked out!”

“Geez, Hinata, calm down.” Yamaguchi reddens.

“Congratulations, Yamaguchi.” Kageyama smiles, but Tsukishima's a little less enthusiastic.

“Who are they?” He asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Thank you, Kageyama, but I haven't said anything yet.” He says as he gives Tsukishima a look at which he chose to ignore.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Alright, alright.” He grumbles. “Remember _Mad Dog_?”

Tsukishima almost chokes on his coffee, visibly paling, while Kageyama cant help the outburst of amused laughter.

“You serious?!” The middle blocker can't fucking believe what he just heard.

“Yes?”

“Way to go, Yamaguchi.” The captain says.

“ _Don't encourage him!_ ”

Yamaguchi turns to Tsukishima, looking at him with big eyes, confused.

“What's wrong with Kyoutani?”

“ _Aside from everything?!_ ”

“Really? You of all people are seriously going there?” Yamaguchi smiles slight, teasing.

“Of course I am.”

“Oh, would you relax, I have yet to say anything to him.”

“How about you ignore him completely?”

 

“Tsukishima.” The setter interrupts them.

“Kageyama.” He turns to him, incredulous.

“Stop for a second.”

“But-”

“Please.”

“But-”

“ _Tsukki._ ” Yamaguchi speaks in a softer voice. That help him calm down a bit along with Kageyama placing his hand over his.

“Look, I know this is a shock and you all want what's best for me but I think I can handle this. I am fully aware that all of you will be there if I need you, but let me do this. Okay?”

Tsukishima is in his worst nightmare. Of course he would be there and of course Yamaguchi could take care of himself _but why that guy of all people walking on this damn planet??_

 

“Also, I lied. It's not Kyoutani, it was Terushima who asked me out.” Yamaguchi adds when Tsukishima stops breathing from the enormous effort not to lose his shit.

 

Which he does. Quietly.

“ _What?!_ ”

Yamaguchi and Kageyama have to fight tears (Hinata went to the bathroom a good while ago, maybe someone should check on him, Kageyama notes somewhere in the back of his mind) at the priceless expression on Tsukishima's face and oh God, even his glasses are in a disarray.

“ _You were in on this?!_ ” He then turns to Kageyama, who's getting that adorable pink hue from laughing – no wait, now is not the time to marvel at how cute he can be – his shoulders shaking from silent laughter, reminding him of that time when they worked on those models and – no, no, no, _stop_ thinking, don't go _there_ -

“ _Oh, God, I'm so sorry, but your face-_ ” Kageyama can barely breathe and Yamaguchi excuses himself to the bathroom, both for his own sake and to see whether Hinata fell into the toilet or ran into someone intimidating again or possibly both.

“What the hell, you three?” Tsukishima is about done, feeling light headed.

“No, no, just I and Yamaguchi. Hinata has no idea.” Kageyama explains.

“No matter.”

“Because it was totally worth it.”

The middle blocker finally relaxes and leans against his seat, shaking his head.

“I swear, you two...”

“Wait.” He then remembers something. “Isn't Terushima that guy that Tanaka and Noya dubbed ' _playboy_ '?”

“Yes.”

“...”

 

_Tsukishima almost wishes it was actually that Kyoutani guy. Almost. He'll have a word with Yamaguchi in private. And with Kageyama, but later._

_Right now, there was a strawberry short cake with his name on it making it's way to their table as Yamaguchi and Hinata returned from the bathroom. The shorty locked himself in a stall. Idiot._

_Also, Yamaguchi seemed happy about that whole matter and he trusts Yamaguchi's judgement despite the heart attack he just served him._

 

_Really, the things he does (goes through) for the people he cares about..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Tsukishima. He doesn't even know Yamaguchi wanted to go with Oikawa, but Kageyama thought that would be a wee bit too much.


	30. Ignition

“What is this?” Kuroo asks, not believing his eyes.

“I may have overdone it.” Yamaguchi speaks up, scratching the back of his head, looking regretful-but-not-really.

“Dude, you _need_ to call Tsukishima.” Bokuto says, recovered enough to think. “We can't handle this on our own.”

 

“ _I'm not calling Tsukki, he'll have my head._ ”

 

“I agree with Yamaguchi-san.” Akaashi pipes up, with that familiar glint in his eyes as he doesn't look away from him. “There's no need to panic.”

“ _Akaashi, no._ ”

 

“ _Oh my God, Issei, he is everything Iwaizumi should have been._ ” Hanamaki cries, taking the handkerchief Matsukawa offers.

“ _Nah, Makki, he's everything he and Oikawa should have been._ ” Matsukawa corrects, wiping a tear of his own.

“ _We're standing right beside you._ ” Iwaizumi's brow twitches.

“You two-”

“Hush now.” Hanamaki raises a finger. “You're not ruining this for us like you did everything else.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an ass and all you get for now is a little sneak peek. Stay tuned, for I am off on a short trip, but I shall return with more chapters meaning there's a double update next time. Sorry for your troubles. Meanwhile, I suggest taking a dip in the sin pool while you wait, over at "Ride Home" you can find on my dashboard. (Look at me shamelessly promoting other fics, shame on me.)


	31. Let's take it from the top

So it all starts with one question.

 

“ _Hey, Kageyama?” Yamaguchi peeks from the doors of the locker rooms just as the setter sits down to tie his shoes._

“ _Yeah?”_

“ _Uhm, are you free this weekend?”_

“ _I'm free.”_

“ _Wanna go shopping with me?”_

“ _What for?”_

“ _I need new knee-pads and some clothes.”_

“ _I can help with the knee-pads but my fashion sense is something to be avoided.”_

_Yamaguchi laughs at that._

 

Okay, multiple questions, but that's beside the point. Point is, they agree to meet up at the station and move on from there.

A sunny Saturday arrives, not a cloud to be seen, with a nice cool breeze to keep it pleasant. Yamaguchi's honey eyes are fixed on the screen of his phone with a faint smile touching his lips as he waits by the station halfway to their destination. Kageyama's due to arrive within the next ten minutes or so.

“Oi, Yamaguchi.”

Or maybe not.

“Hey, Kageyama.” He smiles at him. “You ready?”

“Sure. Anything particular in mind?”

“I really need your advice on the new gear, I'm at a loss.”

“Are we really talking about volleyball gear here, Yamaguchi?”

“Absolutely not. I need someone to talk to and I-”

“You don't have to explain. I'm listening.”

“I met someone. Well, not exactly met, we knew each other from before but not in this way. You get the picture.”

“Mhm.” Kageyama smiles. The train arrives and the board it before he drops a bomb. “So is it Kyoutani or Terushima?”

“Wha-” Yamaguchi almost trips over his own feet. Tsukki told him once about that thing of his. He didn't actually believe it. (Despite seeing it in action on the court.) “What are you, exactly?”

“Don't worry, no one suspects anything.” The younger teen says, holding him steady.

“That's not the issue here.”

“You make this face when you get a certain text and that didn't occur until you mentioned getting a certain number before that and since you were close to floored when you came across both of them two or so months ago when you went to get that leather jacket, which is awesome, by the way.”

Yamaguchi knew he could be pretty observant when he wanted to be. Though the sheer extent of it left him staring wide eyed and gaping like a fish. “I-wow.”

“You were able to piece all that together from me mentioning a phone number, which I never explicitly stated I had?”

“You're not the type to mention something like that without basis. You and Kei share that trait.”

 

Yamaguchi had to bite his cheek not to grin at him using Tsukishima's given name so openly. In front of other people. In public. Yamaguchi's soul sang hymns. Yeah, he should be used to it by now but the thing is, those two are never going to be something he can get used to. Every time they do or say something it's like Christmas, but better. And now Yamaguchi briefly entertains the thought of seeking professional counselling regarding his obsession.

 

“Okay, but how do you know I met those guys in particular?”

“You lent me your phone once.” Kageyama elaborates cool as a midwinter breeze. “Not that many contacts; feel free to open up the messenger beforehand next time.”

“I'm not sure whether to be impressed or intimidated right now.”

“Whichever you want.”

“Now you sound like Tsukki.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“I see.”

 

And yet another light laugh erupts from Yamaguchi when Kageyama gets that contemplating look on his face, looking adorable. The rest of the ride goes with Kageyama listening to Yamaguchi's troubles. Sort of troubles.

 

“So basically, you have no objections to either of them.”

“Exactly. See my dilemma here?”

“I see it. Can't blame you, though, that's one tough decision.”

“Unless you end up with them both.”

 

_Holy crap, this kid is full of surprises today._

 

“I'm just gonna ask, and please don't get me wrong, but, you always this open minded or?”

“Pretty much, as of late. Never really though about it, to be honest, but as of late I have to think about a lot of stuff.”

“Oh. So...how...is everything okay?” Yamaguchi has to ask.

“Yes. Everything's great. It's just that...” He stops, looking uncertain on how to continue. Yamaguchi waits patiently until he collects his thoughts.

“Ah, how do I put it?” He rubs his temples, thinking, “We're covering a lot of new grounds and it's a lot of to process and we both take our time to think about it, but I sometimes get this feeling that I'm, I don't know, falling behind. I hate that feeling.”

Yamaguchi remains silent, letting him speak his mind.

“But then he...we...slow down, even if for a second and I sound real sappy right now but I love how I don't have to think about everything. And then I feel selfish and everything's a mess.”

Now Yamaguchi grabs him by the shoulders, turning him in his seat to look him straight in the eyes.

“Now listen here and listen well. Tsukki may not be the most, uh, _agreeable_ person, but, trust me on this, there's nothing wrong with you relying on him more. Be selfish, that's a good thing.”

 

_Plus, there's a good possibility that Tsukki may be what one would call a masochist, but he'll let him figure that one out for himself._

 

“If you say so.”

“See it this way; you have no issues what so ever trusting him on the court, it's a bit odd that you are reserved outside it.”

“I know. I'm trying.”

“You're doing great. Don't be a stranger if you need someone to talk to, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” Yamaguchi smiles. The train stops and the announcer begins their usual task of directing passengers on and off the platforms. “We're here. So, knee-pads first?”

“What exactly are you looking for?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, I'M BACK, sorry for the long wait. As promised, two chapters and the third well on it's way.


	32. On your marks

“Hey, Issei.”

“What, Makki?”

“Isn't that the kid over there? With that tall guy?” Hanamaki points to both Yamaguchi and Kageyama across the street, discussing something.

“Where?” Matsukawa sips on his iced coffee, scanning the area, trying to find them.

“Over there, next to the ice cream parlour.”

“Oh, yeah, now I see him.” He blinks. “Man, he's grown.”

“Heard he takes after Iwaizumi.”

“Shit me not.”

“I shit you not.”

“Think he'd be up for coffee?”

“Oh come on, Makki, I already had enough to keep me peeing all day.”

“Then you'll survive one more.”

“True.”

“Settled then.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don't.”

“Also true.”

 

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hanamaki shouts and waves as he turns around together with that other kid. Kageyama waves back with a smile, explaining Yamaguchi who they are.

“Hey, you two.” Hanamaki greets. “Pleased to meet you, I'm Hanamaki. Friends call me Makki.”

“Matsukawa. Mattsun for short.” Matsukawa nods, slurping at the iced coffee.

“Yamaguchi, nice to meet you.”

“Sorry for crashing the party, guys, but want to join us? We're heading for the café.”

“We could use a break.” Yamaguchi agrees. “We've been walking around since this morning.”

“What brings you guy here, anyway?” Kageyama asks, walking beside Matsukawa, as all four of them follow Hanamaki down the street.

“Makki needed a break from studying and we've been wandering the town since dawn or so. My legs are killing me. And we're supposed to meet Iwaizumi and Oikawa later, too. I'm going to die.” He lists, not giving off the impression that it really bothers him, more like it's a potentially nagging afterthought of something equally exiting as listening to Oikawa. Who makes watching paint dry an unforgettable adventure at times.

 

“Geez, Issei, lighten up.” Hanamaki groans.

“Shut up. Been walking more miles than I can count because of you. All in one morning, too. You're a worse slave driver than Oikawa.”

“It'll make warm ups seem like a breeze. And no one is a worse slave driver than Oikawa.”

“You're golden, Makki.”

“I know, Mattsun.”

Yamaguchi falls behind a bit so Hanamaki and Matsukawa end up walking in front of them as he tugs lightly at Kageyama's arm. “Are they always like this?”

Kageyama tilts his head for a moment there.

“Pretty much.”

“Which reminds, when is that former captain of ours going to show his face?” Hanamaki asks no one in particular as he opens the doors of the café, holding it until everyone passed through.

“Around lunch?”

“You mean _after_ lunch when Iwaizumi kicks him flying through this door.”

“What did I say?”

“Sorry, didn't hear you over this squeaky door.”

“The only thing squeaking here are those ridiculous sneakers of yours.” Matsukawa snorts as he looks at a pair of perfectly normal sneakers on Hanamaki's feet. Nicely tied laces and all. One can practically smell the new rubber of the soles. The damn things are so white, it puts the very colour to shame. Thank God Matsukawa brought his sunglasses.

“Aww, jealous I like those _goodies_ more than I like you?” Hanamaki teases as they all sit down by the window.

“Please, I'm the greatest _good_ you'll ever gonna get.”

“Why does it sound like those two broke loose from a marriage from hell?” Yamaguchi scans the menu before returning his attention to the two sitting across him and Kageyama.

“Because we did.” They both turn to him, dead serious.

“There's so much Oikawa one can take for 3 years, even if they are awesome as us.”

“Poor Iwaizumi, though, breaks my heart seeing him have to deal with him since the day he was born or so.”

“I think he compensates that with getting all the attention of the kouhai's wherever he shows up.” Kageyama speaks up as they start listing their wants to the waiter. “Green tea for me, please.” He passes the menu back to the man, before he goes to get the orders ready.

“Well, at least Oikawa-san thinks so. I don't think Iwaizumi-senpai even notices those things.” He ads, tilting his head.

“Preach it, bruh.” Hanamaki laughs, making himself comfortable in his seat, “Though, that blessed ignorance doesn't save Iwaizumi from Oikawa when he wants to be a big baby.”

“Agree.” Matsukawa finally finishes the iced coffee and gets up to throw the empty cup into the trash can.

“No way.” Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow. “The senpai crushing couldn't have been that bad.”

“No offence, but if Kageyama-kun here noticed it, I dare say it's been on some Greek tragedy level.”

“None taken.” The blue eyed teen waves it off.

Hanamaki and Kageyama then continue listing people with crushes on senpai's, not paying much attention to either Yamaguchi or Matsukawa, and Yamaguchi's extremely grateful for it, because he has some things to deal with in his head. Matsukawa notices it, of course, and leans over the table.

“ _The same thing is happening with him, right?_ ” He asks, glancing briefly over to Kageyama, who briefly flashes a smile at something Hanamaki said, making Matsukawa piece the picture together and having no trouble believing it.

“ _Yep._ ”

“ _Can't say I can't see where that comes from._ ” Then something else comes to his mind.

“ _Say, that guy he's going out with, he's his vice-captain, if I'm not mistaken?_ ” Yamaguchi nods at that, “ _how's he dealing with it?_ ”

“ _Well, uh, he's not jealous really, I'd say he's actually proud when those poor kids follow him around like little ducklings and I must admit it's both cute and hilarious at times, but the situation here and there is different._ ”

“ _That it is._ ”

“ _Also, Tsukki is not a person to get jealous over people crushing on him, cuz first, he doesn't even see it and second, Kageyama can take care of himself._ ”

“Must be nice not to have kindergarten kids to fret about.” Matsukawa leans back in his seat, smiling.

“We've gone through a hell of our own.” Yamaguchi says; that internally screaming smile plastered on his face at the no doubt vivid memories.

“There is no such thing as perfect, I see.”

“I second that.”

 

“Hey guys, scoot over, I want a picture!” Hanamaki informs them while adjusting the settings on his phone, one arm around Kageyama's shoulders, squeezing him tighter to himself than necessarily needed, but Yamaguchi suspects there's a higher reason for it than he's aware. Both he and Matsukawa scoot over, the four of them squeezing on two chairs so they all fit into the screen.

 

“Great! Thanks, guys.” Hanamaki smiles as he types away on his phone. Their drinks arrive with a few cakes and ice cream.

 

*

 

A few streets down, one cellphone goes off in a certain pocket of certain jeans worn by a certain someone who's dragging his feet and taking his sweet time while ignoring the steaming kettle his former vice-captain turned into some good ten minutes ago.

He flips the thing open, noting the _look who we found, love, Makki &Mattsun,_ accompanied by a bunch of emoticons and one flat faced one, presumably Mattsun's.

“What the...” Oikawa mutters as he opens the attached file and visibly pales. “Oh, no...”

“What?” Iwaizumi asks as he peeks over his shoulder.

“They abducted Tobio-chan!”

“No, they didn't. Says here they found him.”

“Like Sugawara or that Tsukishima kid are gonna believe that.”

“Who mentioned those guys?”

“Not important, Iwa-chan, what is important is that we must hurry.”

“We would have been there an hour ago if you hurried up when I told you.”

“Technicalities, Iwa-chan, you can't rush perfection.” Oikawa states, oh so dramatic, as he runs his fingers through his luscious hair. Iwaizumi is considering risking another week in favour of kicking his ass back to Sendai.

“Off we go, not a moment to lose.”

“...”

 

_This threatened to become a long day._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 33 will be up tomorrow.


	33. Set the roof on fire

“I know how _he_ knows,” Yamaguchi points to Kageyama, who's busy blowing lightly at the surface of the tea, “but how do you know of my dilemma with Kyoutani and Terushima?”

“Please, the guy wouldn't shut up about you, didn't even realise he had that much of a vocabulary.” Hanamaki explains, chilling in his seat, sitting almost as he owns the place. “Come to think of it, I'm starting to see a pattern here.” He tilts his head a bit, observing Kageyama closely, before something clicks. “Kageyama-kun, I thinks it's a great thing that you got away from Oikawa.”

“How do I reply to that?” He asks Matsukawa, who only nods vigorously, giving off the _you poor baby_ vibe.

“Thank you.” He then says before continuing to listen and cool off his tea, feeling Yamaguchi pat his head in comfort.

“Unless you're looking for player three, in that case let me inform you that Kyoutani would have no objections to that, if I'm not misreading something there.”

“You're not.” Matsukawa informs him as he shifts seat to snuggle Kageyama, who's still immersed in the surface of his tea.

“Why is everyone trying to set me up with two boyfriends when I don't even have one?!” Yamaguchi buries his face into his hands.

“Who's everyone?”

“Kageyama said the same thing on our way here.”

At that, bot Matsukawa and Hanamaki smile wide at him.

“I like the way you think, Kageyama-kun.” Hanamaki beams.

“Look here, Yamaguchi-kun, it's not like we're trying to set you up with two guys at once, it's just that we're stating that you may be looking at it the wrong way.”

“How so?”

“Lemme explain,” Hanamaki grabs a menu from the end of the table, pointing to the drinks section, “normally, when presented with numerous possibilities, one has to choose, because there are no other options or the combination would suck. BUT!” He flips the menu to the ice cream section, “Once in a while, there is the golden opportunity to combine stuff and it turns out great. Then you don't choose. You simply look it over and go: I'll take all. It's a win-win situation.”

“Well, when you put it that way...” Yamaguchi ponders, “but people aren't ice-cream.”

“They could be.” Matsukawa says, now looking at the surface of Kageyama's tea with equal interest as the setter.

“Trust us on this, we're experts.” Hanamaki pushes the menu with the ice-cream section open.

“Just think about it.”

 

“ _What the hell are you two doing?!_ ” Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa crow upon entering, or Iwaizumi kicking him in, just like Hanamaki predicted, _after_ lunch, as the time on his phone confirms.

“I win, you lose, pay up, Issei!” He leans over and Matsukawa rolls his eyes but kisses his cheek over Kageyama's head, whom Matsukawa has practically seated in his lap. Not quite, but close. Also, Hanamaki is way too happy and fixated on Yamaguchi for it to be good.

“ _Oi!_ ”

“First of all,” He says, not looking at them, “you're two hours late.”

“What the-”

“Second of all, stop ruining all our fun.”

“Hanamaki-”

“Or do you want us to call Sugawara-san?” He smiles evil, eyes narrowing with a mischievous glint in them. “I wonder how he'd take this particular scene? Right, Issei?”

The guy simply shakes his head in disappointment before turning his attention to Kageyama again, who in turn, takes enjoying a cup of tea to a whole new level.

“Why you blackmailing little-”

“Yes?” He smiles, batting his eyelashes at the two horrified grown ass men.

“Now, now, Makki, don't be rude.” Matsukawa finally spares them a glance, “Why don't you take a seat, and help yourselves to whatever you like, we went a bit over board with the sweets.”

 

And so the six of them are sitting at the table at the café, the table full of drinks and various cakes, the ice-cream long gone, one couldn't let it melt, could they, with Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yamaguchi and Kageyama on one side of the table and Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the other, more or less in a pat position. It's more of a hostage situation, no thanks to Iwaizumi and Oikawa jumping to conclusions and the devil duo supreme using the situation to their advantage. Really, they should have known better, but it seems Iwaizumi underestimated the sheer extent of Oikawa's ability to drive people crazy, seeing how he was more or less used to it. Now that he thinks about it, it was always him dealing with Oikawa, so the layers of their frustration must be piled high and now the got to the point where they have no qualms brining in innocent children into their schemes. Shit on a stick, the situation really couldn't get any worse.

“Okay, you two,” Iwaizumi starts, negotiation pose and serious mode on, looking them straight in the eyes, “I think we can come to an agreement of our own, no need to bring them into this mess.”

The two merely grin a Cheshire cat grin, and Oikawa can swear he sees imaginary tails on them, not liking where this is going.

“ _Now, whatever do you mean Iwaizumi-san?_ ” Matsukawa nearly purrs out, “Makki was just trying to help Yamaguchi-kun here with boy troubles.”

“Boy troubles?” The Grand King repeats, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Remember the guy Kyoutani wouldn't shut up about?”

“Yes?”

Yamaguchi raises his had while everyone else points at him.

“I'm not even gonna ask how that _friend_ of yours took that information.” Oikawa rubs his eyes, extremely tired.

“No one told him yet.” Kageyama elaborates, earning his full attention.

“Do tell, Tobio-chan?”

“There's nothing to tell yet, Oikawa-san.”

“Shame.”

“Will you stop prying into other people's lives?” Iwaizumi stares at him.

“Iwa-chan, this is serious stuff here. I don't want my precious Kyoutani hurt.”

“Yeah, about that.” Hanamaki interrupts. “I think it will be the best if you stopped fretting about people. They're far better off without you.”

“RUDE!”

“Not rude, a fact.”

“Prove it!”

 

Now it's Kageyama's turn to rise a hand while everyone else, _including Iwaizumi_ , points at him, leaving Oikawa shattered.

 

“Wait a moment.” Iwaizumi begins, leaving Oikawa for dead, thankful for some peace and quiet for once. “Not to sink anyone's boat, but isn't Kyoutani with that eh what's his face?”

“That would be Terushima-kun.” Matsukawa helpfully provides,

“and no, they're just friend,” Hanamaki adds, wiggling his brows, “for now.”

Which leaves Iwaizumi a bit confused.

“Why pick one when you can have it all, just saying.”

“You're horrible.”

“Merely opportunistic.”

“You see what I have to put up with?” Matsukawa sighs, faking it like a pro.

“Oh, poor you.”

“Oikawa-san, are you alright?” Kageyama asks the deflated figure.

“Only you care for me, Tobio-chan, I am moved!” He falls into his usual dramatics, sticking out his tongue to Hanamaki, for a good measure. “Iwa-chan could learn a thing or two from you.”

“Excuse me for a bit.” Yamaguchi stands up and heads for the bathroom. He returns only to find Hanamaki and Matsukawa wheezing and holding on the table for dear life while Iwaizumi and Oikawa are trying...something...he has no idea what, but he notes that Kageyama is suddenly pale as death and utterly lost in time and space. That can't be good.

 

“ _What the heck I was gone for two minutes??!_ ” He panics as he rushes back to the table and promptly avoids asking those two barely breathing, what the hell?

“Kageyama? What happened?!”

“Nothing, just calm down and get some hot chocolate, please.” Iwaizumi says, rubbing Kageyama's arms.

“ _He had green tea, I don't recommend that right now._ ” Hanamaki squeaks out, tears steaming down his cheeks. His shoulders shook violently, Yamaguchi never seen two people literally dying from laughter. “ _Oh my god, Mattsun..._ ”

_Mattsun_ merely smacked his forehead on the table, also dying. Dear gods, he was in an even worse condition than Hanamaki.

“ _Fine, then._ ” Iwaizumi growls, “get him another green tea, make it hot.”

“Also add honey.” Oikawa says as he gets his jacket and wraps it around Kageyama.

“Are you okay?” He asks as he starts recognising things again.

The poor kid blinks confusedly at them, still shell shocked, opening his mouth but closing it again as he just slumps down in his seat, taking a deep breath.

“ _That's it, just breathe._ ”

“Someone call 119.” Matsukawa screeches, “get paramedics.”

Hanamaki starts crying harder at that, sounding like a rubber duck.

“ _For the love of- shut up for a minute, will you?_ ” Oikawa hisses, panicked.

“Should I call-” Yamaguchi returns with the tea, getting his phone.

“ _NO!_ ” They all half yell, startling him.

“Will someone please tell me what happened?!” He cries out in desperation.

“Oh sweet mother of god, I haven't cried this much at my gran's funeral.” Hanamaki says before he explodes in more laughter, getting cramps, trying to wipe his face.

Matsukawa finally regained some of his sanity, grabbing Yamaguchi's shirt with a shaking hand, waving with the other, still laughing.

“Okay, so, Kageyama-kun here didn't take the news of them not dating all too well.” He lets out a spectacular snort at the end, gasping for air, shaking his head.

“Didn't take it well? This puts the benching incident in the category of never fucking happened.” Hanamaki manages, red in the face.

“Alright, we get it!” Oikawa sneers, putting the hot mug in the kid's hands, slowly helping him to take a sip. He looked a lot better than the initial colour drain of his face, for a moment there they really did thought they up and killed the poor thing.

 

“Hear that, Mattsun? They _get it_.”

“All it took was a mental murder of their beloved kouhai, nothing significant. Are you two fucking serious?”

“Enough.” Iwaizumi says, placing both his hands on Kageyama's cheeks. “Kageyama?”

The kid looks at him, not through him, that's a good sign, right, and Iwaizumi knows he got his attention.

“You okay now?”

This time he manages a weak nod. Better than nothing, he guesses.

“I'm sorry,” he says, blinking his way back, “I didn't expect that.”

“My life's a lie.” He blurts out, sipping at the sweet tea, eyes wide in shock.

This time even Yamaguchi laughs at the guilty faces Oikawa and Iwaizumi make.

“No, no, no, no.” Iwaizumi says, not knowing what else to do, “It's not that we're not dating,” and both Hanamaki and Matsukawa hit Oikawa in the sides lest he ruins this, _again_ , “it's that we're being idiots at this point.”

“Exactly.” Oikawa coughs, rubbing the sore spots.

“With him being the bigger idiot.”

“Iwa-chan, rude.”

“Shut up.” He states as he makes sure Kageyama functions again, “drink some more of that, you'll feel better.”

“Told you your stupidity will get someone killed.” Matsukawa adds gasoline to the fire.

“And to think you'd kill Kageyama-kun, unforgivable.” Hanamaki sings.

“You two, enough already.” Iwaizumi smiles at them oh so sweetly and they both finally fall silent. He takes the cup from his hands and pulls Oikawa with them towards the terrace of the place. “We'll be right back.”

 

Yamaguchi finally falls down in his own seat, looking worriedly after them.

“They're not gonna bury him or...?”

Matsukawa snorts.

“Nah, this was long overdue.” Hanamaki shakes his head lightly as he eyes them through the window. “Though I did not see that reaction from Kageyama coming.”

“I don't think _he_ saw it coming, by the looks of it.”

“He'll be fine.” Yamaguchi says as he leans to the side, relaxing as he sees him more or less composed again. “Please never mention this to anyone.”

“Not a chance.” The two senpai's raise a hand and cross their heart at the same time.

A few minutes later, the three of them return, and Kageyama has his usual colour back, thank goodness, and they finish the rest of their conversation in a lighter atmosphere. It's some four in the afternoon when they decide to part ways, seeing how Yamaguchi and Kageyama had still some things to do. But before they could be on their way, 

 

“Say, what are you two doing next week?” Hanamaki smiles widely.

 

 

Meanwhile, back in Sendai, Tsukishima lets his pen fall as he looks through the window, feeling uneasy.

“I sense bullshit.” He mutters, checking his phone just in case.

 

 

_Right on cue, the doorbell rings._

 


	34. Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm late. I blame Eurovision.

“OYA OYA OYA!” Bokuto and Kuroo grin as he opens the door, shutting it immediately back closed and walking back up to his room to enjoy a quiet evening.

_Is what he would have liked to have happened._

But, alas, no such luck. They brought the only sane person in that bunch, that being Akaashi, as backup so he had no other choice but to join them.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asks, face flat, as he finds himself sitting at his usual place in the coffee shop at the park, sipping at his usual order of black coffee.

“Heard your boyfriend and best-friend were out of town today.” Bokuto elaborates with a wide smile.

“So you took that as an excuse to kidnap me or what?”

“Pretty much.” Kuroo confirms, leaning back. “This is a real gem you got here, seats are super comfy.”

“What do you want?”

“Aw, come on, _Tsukki_.” Kuroo goes a bit tactic, earning himself a glare from the bespectacled male, “It's practically our first time in Sendai, we needed a guide.”

“And we figured you'd flat out reject us on the phone if we decided to be decent.” The owl adds, pretty much hitting the nail on the head with his completely accurate assumption since Tsukishima decides to remain silent on that.

“ _You didn't tell me Kageyama wouldn't be here._ ” Akaashi whispers, giving them both the _look_ that Kuroo successfully ignores but Bokuto crashes like a meteorite and begs a unsatisfied Akaashi for forgiveness, thankfully with low key drama.

“Anyway,” Kuroo smiles again, cold sweat rolling down his neck as he feels that cold glare from the green eyed male, “how's your captain treating you?”

“Better than I deserve, to be honest.” He states.

“Ohoho?” Bokuto makes a miraculous recovery once Akaashi sighs, marking his forgiveness done, leaning on his arm. “What's this?”

“Don't get me wrong, I hit the jackpot here, but I'm not sure how he sees it.” He grimaces a bit – he'll blame that honesty of his and willingness to talk on Akaashi, that guy possesses some wild witchcraft skills or something, no one's safe – also, he'll figure out a way to get back at the cat, this is clearly harassment and Kuroo's idea.

Akaashi moves seat to sit next to Tsukishima, leaving a tear eyed Bokuto to Kuroo to deal with, warning both not to make a scene.

“That's normal, Tsukishima.” He turns his attention to him, offering a small, reassuring smile, “That happens in all relationships, don't worry too much about it. I sincerely doubt he'd be around if he didn't like being with you.”

“I know, but...”

“But what?”

“I want to show him so much, but I get the feeling I rush him at times. I don't want to end up pushing him away.” He says, looking troubled.

“You won't. Trust me, if you didn't kill each other by now, I doubt you will do any permanent damage.”

“Thank you, Akaashi-san, you really know what to say.”

“No problem.” He nods, “So, Kageyama-kun is really not here?” He asks, looking rather dejected, as far as his poker-faced demeanour would allow him to.

“No, he and Yamaguchi went to Tokyo for some shopping. Why?” He eyes him a bit suspiciously.

“No reason...”

“Uh-uh.”

“I really wanted to see him.”

“He'll be around in an hour or so, if you're not rushing back.”

“Eh, Tsukki-”

“Sounds great.” The setter shines in his own way. “Excuse me.”

“Uh, Tsukishima...” Kuroo begins as Akaashi gets out of hearing distance.

“What?”

“We, uh, need to warn you about something.” Kuroo gulps, tugging at the collar of his own shirt.

“He's out to get him.” Bokuto cuts to the chase, looking after Akaashi before turning to the middle block with a rare serious expression.

“Of course he is.”

“No, you don't understand.” Kuroo repeats. He looks around before lowering his voice.

“ _He said he was cute._ ”

Tsukishima merely blinks.

“And?”

“He said the exact same thing to me about him.” Bokuto offers, not sure how to explain it. “And the three of us are kind of dating now.”

“ _And?_ ” Tsukishima repeats, not impressed.

“Wow, you're taking this way better than we thought you would.” Kuroo sits back, amazed at the lack of any reaction to the news.

“Who you date is your business, Kuroo-san, I had no idea you needed my permission for it.” He mocks a bit.

“Wait, you're actually fine if Akaashi makes a move?” Bokuto blurts out.

At this, Tsukishima laughs.

“Oh, god, you two...” He sighs a moment later, rubbing his temples.

“So, what you're saying here is that you're fine if he has someone else??!” Bokuto is seriously taken aback.

“Seriously, you two are gonna pull that shit on me?” Tsukishima raises a brow. “Look, first of all, you're completely missing the point here. Secondly, so what if he has a crush on someone? Not like it's the end of the world. Besides,” he flashes a sly smile, “I'm the one who he chooses at the end of the day.”

“ _Smooth._ ” Kuroo whistles.

“Also, even if he did choose someone else, I can't say I wouldn't understand.” He adds, almost as an afterthought, not really troubled by it. Though, he had a feeling that if he ever voiced that particular thought out loud in his majesties present, he'd be in the single zone quicker than the ball over the net. Probably. Maybe he should bring it up once. Just to see where he stands with that. Nothing good ever came from groundless speculation.

“So that means you'd give me a shot as well?” Kuroo asks, a bit hopeful.

“Honestly, I have no idea what he would have to do to me to make me turn to _you_ for comfort.” Tsukishima states that with the coolness of a clinical steel blade, effectively leaving Kuroo frozen in his seat and Bokuto spitting his soda all over himself.

“He just owned you, bro.”

“ _What did you two do now?_ ” Akaashi drones out as he returns.

“Nah, Akaashi, it was all him, I swear.”

“Sure it was.” The other is not the slightest bit impressed, “after Kuroo said something stupid, I reckon.”

“I'm sorry, Akaashi-san, but I believe you have a hidden agenda of your own.” The youngest of them smiled sweetly at him, “or am I mistaken?”

“No, you got me. But I assure you, my intentions are pure.”

“I'm sure of that.”

“Here's to screwed up friendships.” Bokuto says as he raises his glass with whatever soda was left in it.

“Hear, hear.” The rest of them join in.

Well, all except Kuroo, who's still recuperating from the mother of all burns.

 

Akaashi sits back down, putting his glass down, smiling at Tsukishima.

 

“ _So when did you say he was to return?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is this still T rated or...?


	35. Their setter, terryfing

“I can't believe you said that.” Yamaguchi says, red in the face as they sit down on their seats on the train back, putting the shopping bags down at their feet. “How in the world will I ever tell Tsukki about it without sending him into a hospital along the way?”

“You leave Tsukishima to me”, Kageyama says coolly, as if he didn't just induce hell, “and think about yourself a bit.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don't lie about such stuff.”

_True_ , Yamaguchi thinks, not that he lies at all. But, still, he feels like he's doing something he shouldn't for some reason or another.

And that's where Kageyama decided to help out, to the best of his abilities.

“Hey, Yamaguchi”, he leans forward in his seat, getting his attention and looking his straight in the eyes, “what's wrong here, exactly?”

“I...” His shoulders then fall as he slumps back into the seat, letting out a sigh he wasn't even aware he was holding in, “I'm not sure how to react to all of this. I know for a fact that two people are interested in me in all ways and I'm quite flattered and it feels even weirder knowing the fact that if I told them I liked them both, they'd be okay with that. What takes the crown is that I also like the two of them, I don't know...”

“When I realised I liked Kei, I was done with life for a week.” The blue eyed teen states, dead serious, making Yamaguchi laugh at his expression.

“Really? Oh, wait, was that the time you and him were still lowering the temperature of the room you were in and you all of a sudden started talking to him again?”

“Yes, that's the week.”

“Truthfully, I didn't notice it was that reason for your sudden willingness to speak to him, all I thought that it was kinda your thing or something.” The honey eyed male scratched his cheek sheepishly. “Don't get me wrong, it's just that you're way harder to read than Tsukki. I had to rely on Hinata for translation. Not that he guessed right that time, either.”

“You're kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“Okay then.”

The phone in Kageyama's pocket goes off, signalling a message.

“Wow.” He blinks at the message.

“What?”

“Kei says the former captains of Nekoma and Fukurodani are in Sendai and Akaashi-san is with them. You up for some more company?” He lifts his gaze off the screen to meet Yamaguchi's.

“I don't mind. Where are they?”

“Where we usually hang out.”

“Great, but first I'm going to drop these off home. No way in hell am I going to drag this with me for the rest of the day.”

“Agreed.” Kageyama texts back a reply, pocketing his phone again.

“So where the heck did you even get the idea?” Yamaguchi can't help but be curious because at the end of all the dating advices slash persuasions Hanamaki pulled out a coin and gave it to Yamaguchi.

 

“ _Head's, it Terushima”, Hanamaki says,_

“ _Tail's, it Kyoutani”, Matsukawa added,_

“ _If it falls on the middle then both.” Kageyama finishes, not batting an eye as Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Yamaguchi look at him wide eyed while Hanamaki and Matsukawa cheer on, agreeing with the idea._

“ _Come on, flip the coin!”_

 

_So Yamaguchi flips the coin..._

 

_...and it lands stuck in the topping cream of the only remaining cake on the table upright and the straightest any one of them ever witnessed a coin stand on its edge. Iwaizumi drops his cup, Oikawa is fucking done with life, Hanamaki and Matsukawa fucking howl laughing while slapping a very pleased with himself Kageyama on the back and Yamaguchi face palms his face in ways that would make captain Picard proud._

 

“Like, how even? I don't get it.” Yamaguchi laughs.

All Kageyama does is wink at him, remaining silent.

 

*

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Is the first thing Tsukishima asks as they both sit down by the table after greeting everyone present.

“Long story.” Kageyama tries avoiding the subject but no such luck, Tsukishima's gotten pretty good at sensing these kinds of things and he's not exactly the type to let things go.

“We got time.” Kuroo says, making him self comfortable.

And he also has back up so he has no other choice but to get it over with.

“Found out that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-senpai weren't dating.” He states flat with Yamaguchi ready to intervene whenever. “I did not take that well.”

“So I see.” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, scowling slight.

Of course no one else saw it, except maybe Akaashi, but not the point here. Point is that Tsukishima wasn't happy with that notion.

“Where the hell did you even find that guy?”

“Actually, we ran into Hanamaki-senapi and Matsukawa-senpai and then things got out of hand, sort of.”

“The meme team? Get out.”

“I just got here.” Kageyama states confused, but Tsukishima claims his attention immediately not satisfied with the brief overlook he got, leaving everyone to handle that lapsus on their own.

“Then what happened?” He demands in a softer voice and all of a sudden he's the main attraction of the hour, with everyone low key listening but busy with looking as if they're not.

“We were in the middle of a discussion I will later tell you about and then Iwaizumi-senpai went and told me he wasn't dating Oikawa-san and the first thing I thought of was that the whole benching thing seemed like a dream come true.”

Now this particular statement brought for an yet unseen reaction from Tsukishima simply because no one else (save Yamaguchi) knew what the ever living fuck was this kid even talking about but it sounded traumatic enough which was confirmed by Tsukishima by him not saying a word and simply wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close, while resting his hear on top of Kageyama's and rubbing his arm in comfort.

Needless to say, Yamaguchi was in tears while everyone else was at an utter loss as to what the fuck just transpired here. But okay. Not like Bokuto cries at the fact that snakes have no legs or something equally random Koutarou can say anything about it. Akaashi feels a rather deep connection with all three of them and Kuroo makes a mental note to investigate that particular incident, preferably without anyone present getting wind of it, lest Tsukishima or Yamaguchi decide to jump in for the kill. Yes, he heard of those stories and a particular dinner party incident but lets not sweat the details. Also, getting on Akaashi's bad side would not be recommended either.

So while Kageyama recovers from what seems to be a living nightmare of sorts, Bokuto decides to be helpful.

“So what's this thing you'll tell Tsukishima later?”

Then again, he is not know to actually be helpful at times like this. Akaashi and Kuroo suddenly gain a headache.

“Bokuto-san.” The green eyed male looks at him, “I do not believe that is something we should be hearing.”

“Oh! I see! Sorry, didn't mean anything by it.”

“Don't worry about it.”

They each occupy themselves with a small discussion and miss the quiet conversation going on between Tsukishima and Kageyama until a interesting bit catches their attention and again they are subtle-ness personified in listening in on conversations without feeling much guilt about it, which Yamaguchi notices that he actually admires. It's a form of art, really, having a conversation and still able to focus on what they really want to hear.

 

“ _Maybe you shouldn't allow me such things._ ” They hear, showing Yamaguchi how that works along the way because it's only fair in this whole unfairness of eaves-dropping but who cares, they're not saints and never will be. Except Akaashi. He's a pure angel. Or so is the general opinion of Bokuto. Yeah. An angel with a sin list longer than the DNA chain, is what Kuroo would think but never voice out loud. That guy was a true devil in disguise when he wanted to be, but that's another story.

“ _Oh?_ ” Tsukishima smirks, eyelids dropping a tad, enough to raise the ratings of the conversation but they're technically legal, if one had to be technical. “ _And what, pray tell, is this thing I shouldn't be allowing you?_ ”

And there it is, the fabled yet never seen upwards smirk that is rumoured to turn people around in a flash and by gods they were right whoever the lucky bastards were that witnessed it and by the looks of Yamaguchi, he sure as hell wasn't one of them.

“ _Now where would be the fair play in that?_ ”

Damn, son, where the fuck did that come from and please, _please_ , don't stop that now.

“ _And you call Oikawa senpai..._ ” Tsukishima shakes his head lightly, mischief glinting behind those glasses, slightly disappointed, but not really, and Kuroo wrecks his brains to think about whether he ever saw that look on him but no luck. This is simply _priceless_.

“ _I call Iwaizumi senpai._ ” Comes the cool reply with a raised eyebrow and why the fuck is that kid so gorgeous how is this situation even legal dear gods-

-and that's the moment where the owl and the cat briefly wonder whether they should be even continuing listening (Akaashi has no qualms over it whatsoever and Yamaguchi decided to stop listening a while ago in favour of staring out the window at the busy street, thinking of one, okay, two, certain people) because this is obviously getting somewhere where they aren't exactly allowed (yet, maybe?). Which they bring up quietly among themselves.

“ _I don't think we should be hearing this..._ ” Kuroo conveys to the others by scratching his eyebrow in a fluid movement that doesn't arise suspicion.

“ _Nonsense._ ” Is Akaashi's immediate response via side-way glance, looking overall interested in the situation unfolding, “ _now be quiet and let me enjoy this_ ” and that's when the alarm goes off in Bokuto's head, as he decides to excuse himself to the bathroom, ruining the mood if that scowl on Akaashi's face is any indication for it and he will pay dearly for it later but Bokuto can't let things go wild in a cafe with a clear conscience. Again, that may or may not develop in an altogether different situation later, but that's for the future him to think about. _If it ever happens_.

For now, Akaashi needs to chill.

But,  _damn_ , those two are  _not_ bored, if he's not misreading something there. Going by Tsukishima's face, he's not.

“ _Nice serve._ ” Akaashi states by putting a lock of his hair behind his left ear and Kuroo almost chokes on air, trying to stifle a laugh.

The former Nekoma captain can now see what Akaashi's sees in the kid and he was by no means harmless.

 

_All of a sudden, he had a feeling that Akaashi's intentions with the kid just turned a little less pure._

 

_Judging from Tsukishima's glance their way, he did too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your opinion on this chapter is much appreciated.


	36. Those thoughts, dangerous

“Are you okay?” Terushima asks, poking Yamaguchi's cheek lightly with his straw, seeing how his date went somewhere in spirits.

“What?” The other blinks his wonderful honey coloured eyes at a smitten Terushima, smiting him some more, “Oh, no, everything's fine, sorry for spacing out.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Yamaguchi smiles bright, effectively knocking out the air out of his lungs. How on earth can something so precious as Yamaguchi even exist?

“So...you having fun?” He asks tentatively, not exactly sure whether taking him to paintball as a first date was good idea. Even though Yamaguchi got out spotless after four rounds with the brightest grin on his face. Wow. Cute and deadly. A dream come true.

“Very much.” His date says as he moves to wipe some residual paint off his face. “Thank you.”

“Y-yeah...” Terushima, on the other hand, impersonated a rainbow at the end of the fight. Not that he minded, Yamaguchi helped him clean up afterwards. Those were five hours well spent. Even if he only saw a glimpse of Yamaguchi here and there. But totally worth it when he felt Yamaguchi's hands on his face, trying to wipe the green off his forehead. That's the last time he'll put the wrong mask in his backpack.

“Uh, look, Yamaguchi...” He starts, gently removing Yamaguchi's warm hand from his face (dying a little bit inside as he does so), “...about what we talked about...”

“Yes?” His cheeks grow a bit warm.

“Uhm...you know that both I and Kyoutani like you and since we both got wonderful dates with you...” Well, shit, this was so much easier when he texted Kyoutani at three am about this and damn that stupid wanna be tough guy stealing his initial idea of taking Yamaguchi shopping and then ditching him with this part, he swore he'd get him for this. “...no pressure or anything, but would you consider meeting up with us both next time? But like I said, no pressure or anything, it's just that...uh...” Oh, crap, could his face get any hotter than this?

“I'd love to.” Yamaguchi blurts out before he can even think it through, feeling his cheeks burn as Terushima looks at him with raised eyebrows and a small smile tugging on his lips.

“I mean...yeah, I'd love to.” Yamaguchi repeats a bit more firmly, because what the heck, there was no point in denying it anyway.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

And now they're both smiling stupidly equally red in the face.

 

*

 

The next day, he's still on cloud nine, an aura of bliss radiating off him, making people turn around wherever he goes, that goofy smile plastered on his face, getting impossibly wide when he remembered the next date was with Kyoutani and Terushima.

And then reality comes knocking on the door.

_Holy shit he had a date with both of them the next time._

Crap crap crap crappity crap; okay so he couldn't wait, but, crap crap crap crap  _crap_ .

It was bad enough breaking Tsukki the news about the existence of those two and now he was about to see them both at the same time and _oh gods, how is he going to tell him that?_ Sure, he coped with one at a time, somehow, but Yamaguchi had reasons to fear that _this_ was _not_ going to sit well with him.

 

“ _Kageyama, what do I do?_ ” He downright panicked as he practically abducted him from his classroom the moment the bell rang.

“About what?” The setter tilts his head in confusion, sipping on his daily dose of milk.

“Oh, right, I didn't tell you.” Yamaguchi mimics him as he realises that simple fact. “You know I went out with Terushima this weekend?”

“Yes.”

“My next one is with them both.” He jumps up and down in excitement, shaking Kageyama slight in the process.

“That's great.”

 

“What's great?” Tsukishima asks, standing at the doorway to the roof, leaning against it with his arms folded and eyebrow raised in amusement, with Hinata jumping up and down behind him, huffing because the jerk won't move.

“Come on, Tsukishima, move it!”

“No.” He states simply.

“Tsukishima!”

“See you guys later, then.” Kageyama as he walks past Tsukishima down the stairs, taking Hinata with him.

 

“ _What is it exactly that you see in that guy, again?_ ”

“ _Keep walking, Hinata._ ”

 

And so Yamaguchi is alone with Tsukishima on the roof, completely unexpected.

 

“Are you avoiding talking to me about your dates because you think I'd flip out?” The bespectacled teen asks, not looking all to bothered by that fact.

“...sorry, Tsukki.” He says, feeling guilty. He had been neglecting him out of that reason for the last few days, even if he tried not to. It was just stronger than him. Still, it's not an excuse.

“Why don't we sit down?” Tsukishima says as he moves from the door, walking over to Yamaguchi before pointing over the the bench on the roof.

“I overreacted that time, I'm sorry. I was worried. I still am.” He makes a face, unconsciously, while he speaks, but Yamaguchi doesn't interrupt, letting him speak his mind.

“But not because it's you I doubt or don't trust, it's _them_.”

“I know.” The messy haired teen laughs amused. “You made that perfectly clear in that message.”

 

_Yamaguchi was tossing and turning half the night because he was too excited for that afternoon's date, ready to jump out his skin. His phone buzzed at one point, making Yamaguchi pause a bit in his readjusting the pillow for the umpteenth time._

 

_From: Tsukki :)_

_Have fun on your date._

 

_Short and to the point, but it made Yamaguchi relax a bit. He hadn't had a chance to talk to him properly, they all were in some weird rush, but this made his day. Night. Really early morning._

_Just as he finally adjusted on the bed, another text came in._

 

_From: Tsukki :)_

_If that person does anything to you that you did not authorise, and I will know if he did, I'll send Sugawara, Tanaka, Tanaka's sister and Nishinoya after him._

 

_Then another came in,_

 

_From: Tsukki :)_

_I'll also make Tobio call_ that _guy._

 

_Yamaguchi had to smother himself with that poor abused pillow so not to laugh out loud in the middle of the night. The last text of the very early morning came and made Yamaguchi feel all fuzzy inside,_

 

_From Tsukki :)_

_Now go to sleep already, you'll look like a flood spat you out by the time you have to meet that guy._

 

_To: Tsukki :)_

_Thank you, Tsukki._

 

They both snort at that memory.

“So how was it?” Tsukishima leans back, intent to listen.

“I beat Terushima's ass in paintball.” He begins, feeling deep happiness pool around his heart.

“Never doubted that for a second.”

“You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?” Yamaguchi eyes him suspiciously.

“No, it was all him.” Tsukishima smiles sharply. “His crush on you is borderline ridiculous.”

“...Tsukki...”

“Sorry. You were saying?”

And so Yamaguchi covers all of his dates, promising Tsukishima to show the new jacket he bought with Kyoutani and showing him pictures of a colourful Terushima after round two (which Tsukishima saves on his phone as well because reasons) and then goes ahead and tells him about the double?date he's in for the next time.

 

“Well, well, aren't you a play boy.” He teases light, making Yamaguchi all flustered.

“How are you dealing with this?” Yamaguchi shoots back, fighting the blush on his face.

“Managing.”

“What exactly did Kageyama say to you?”

The smile he gave Yamaguchi was all the answer the server would ever get from him, which makes him put his hands up in defeat.

“You know what, forget I ever asked.” He offers.

“I will.”

“So what about you, Tsukki?”

“What about me?”

“Whom exactly did you mean by _that guy_ that you'll make Kageyama call?” He gives him the best puppy eyes he's got in his arsenal.

Now it was Tsukishima's turn to get colourful.

“No one.” He mutters, not looking all too pleased.

“Is that still bothering you?”

“Maybe.”

“Can't you talk to him about it?”

“I can but I won't.”

“Tsukki-”

“Not yet, Yamaguchi.” He corrects himself. “I will talk to him but not yet. I have to do something first.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Okay, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi offers a small smile.

 

 

Tsukishima Kei had a small secret, if one could call it such, since the person whom it concerned knew about it. The reason why he couldn't talk it out with him was that he himself wasn't all too sure what to think of it at this point. He _knew_ , but at the same time he didn't. Which meant he needed advice from someone who might have more wisdom in such matters. So he does just that.

 

“ _Tsukishima-kun.” Akaashi says as he answers his phone, leaning back into his chair as he takes a break from writing a paper with a small smile playing on his lips. “What can I do for you?”_

“ _I need advice, Akaashi-san.”_

“ _Of course. Where do you wish to meet?”_

 


	37. Back to Tokyo

It's rather chilly at the station when Akaashi arrives just in time when the train from Sendai arrives, sending a message to Tsukishima with his exact location and they meet up shortly after.

“Good morning, Akaashi-san.” He greets, taking off his headphones.

“Good morning.” He replies, nodding his head slight. “Had a pleasant trip here, I hope?”

“Yes, they have great black coffee on that train.”

Akaashi smiles at that and they both leave the station to get somewhere warm. The former Fukurodani setter picks a place to get some breakfast as well, before they get to the reason why the vice-captain of Karasuno took a two hour ride to Tokyo to talk to him.

“So what is this thing that troubles you? Or, rather, _who_ is it that troubles you?” He asks, lifting his cup of fresh coffee, before a knowing smile spreads on his lips as he directs his knowing green eyes over the rim of the cup at the teen sitting across him, starring absent-mindedly at his own cup.

“Remember when I said that I don't care whom he looks at?” He states after a while, giving up on trying to form a proper introduction to this conversation, concluding that no such thing exists.

“I do.”

“I must correct that statement. I don't care whom he look at as long as it isn't that guy.” He mutters, looking awfully cute while doing so. So that's the charm Kuroo talked about. But he digresses.

“That guy?” A bit of confusion colours his voice.

_Oh, his face is just priceless._

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

What's this? The way he speaks that name reveals a bit of respect and a bit of... _jealousy_ .

“What exactly bothers you, Tsukishima?”

“I fail to see how he's with _me_ , considering the type of people his interests lie with.” He says honestly.

“Oh, don't worry, it's just his interests.” Akaashi teases slight, earning his full attention. “Though I do understand your concerns, Iwaizumi-san is quite a...challenge...from certain points of view. I'll have you know that Bokuto-san had equal concerns.”

“Really?”

“Yes”, the setter smiles sweetly, amusement settled deep in those green eyes, “and I can tell you, it's one thing to admire something or someone for aesthetic reasons or, in Kageyama-kun's case, from what I can see, pure admiration regarding him as a senpai, but I can only speak for myself here. His attachment to Iwaizumi-san is harmless, but I guess he told you the exact same thing. In his own way, of course.”

“You, on the other hand, have doubts, not in his words, but your own, as you so wonderfully put it at the beginning of this conversation. It's perfectly normal to feel what you feel, Tsukishima-kun, especially when you share such a profound bond with him. Imagine he can be quite a handful, if he so wishes.”

“I see I am misplacing my worries here, Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima smiles at him, finding all of this entertaining as much as enlightening.

“There is that possibility, yes.” He admits.

“Fortune must favour me, then, given that I have his attention when it counts.”

“Fortune favours you indeed.”

They spend a few minutes in comfortable silence, ignoring the curious and interested looks all around them.

“I wouldn't deny him, though, if he would ask.” The younger male speaks softly, deeply in thought. “Hint at it, even. I wouldn't mind it either, if that would put a smile on his face. Though, he would probably have my head if I even mentioned it. He's loyal and devoted to a fault. He'd take this as a sign that he's not good enough. _Silly King..._ ”

_Are you sure he's the only one?,_ Akaashi thinks but remains silent. There is another matter he has to confirm first.

 

“So if anyone were to make a move...” Akaashi has to ask.

“I'd like to see them try.” Tsukishima's eyes flash challenging,

“But if he were the one...?”

“ _Who am I to deny his majesty anything?_ ”

_Ah...How interesting._

 

“Is it strange that I want him to be selfish even if he's doing his best not to be? Am I being disrespectful to him with wanting that?”

“Absolutely not.” The other says calmly, “You care in you own way, just as he does in his. Heard you two are excellent when it comes to compromising.”

 

“I see now that I'm a bit of a mess.”

 

“ _Aren't we all?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blimey, two chapters in one day, oh my.
> 
> Sorry for the messed up update schedule, I'll be back to posting every two to three days.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)


	38. That blocker, doubts

“I really can't blame him, I mean, Iwaizumi is _obviously_ the best choice out of _that bunch_ ”,

“Obviously.” Akaashi agrees,

“No offence to you”, the youngest of them ads, more as an afterthought than anything else, to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who sit in between him and Akaashi, the former one laughing his ass off and the later not believing his luck to get to witness this, shaking his head in response, _non taken_ and _we agree with that_ conveyed easily.

Akaashi had called Kuroo first, since the conversation went in a way that Akaashi could easily exploit and since that wouldn't be fair, a third party in Tsukishima's favour was in order. Sadly, though, Kuroo was now under the table, bleeding, because:

 

“ _So what?” Kuroo says, smiling bright, “you had a crush on me so you're pretty much even.”_

 _The look Tsukishima shot him told him_ exactly _what he thought of that statement and poor Kuroo's hopes were brutally stomped into the ground, burned and dragged down rougher terrain than Hector of Troy._

“ _You just compared a cruise ship with half a stick when trying to pick a vessel to get off a deserted island.” Is what that look meant._

_Kind of._

_Akaashi likes to think he's creative._

_Hence his need to get stronger backup._

 

Tsukishima goes on, holding what has to be his fourth cup of coffee and Akaashi begins wondering whether that is his limit, but let's him vent his frustrations, with Matsukawa paying close attention, since Hanamaki joined Kuroo under the table, working on his laugh abs.

“I can see how this frustrates you”, Matsukawa says, ever so empathetic, as Tsukishima pauses to get some air into his lungs, “the kid always had keen eyes. Drives Oikawa mad to this very day.”

“What's with you and picking on Oikawa as of late?” Akaashi asks.

“Payback.” Matsukawa states flat and leaves it at that. “Which reminds me.”

“Oi, Makki”, he looks under the table to find his other half, “I'm going to bet your ass that the kid takes about 99% after our beloved teammate who is also thicker than a black hole at times in certain topics.”

“You can bet me whole on that, Issei.” He emerges from the depths, sitting back next to Matsukawa, still a bit wobbly.

 

Under the table, one could faintly hear Kuroo mutter that a black hole is not thick, but dense, but returns to the void of his thoughts soon after.

 

“But I think that's a wonderful trait, especially if is serves to drive our former captain mad.” Hanamaki ads, sucking on a napkin drenched in the spilled remains of his drinks. “Which it does, like all the time.”

“What's going on between those two anyway?” Tsukishima asks.

“They finally stopped being idiots. At least in one department. All thanks to the kid.”

“Makki.”

“What?”

“Maybe you shouldn't mention the unintentional murder attempt in such a fashion.”

“Shit.”

“Oh, nothing to worry about, he just shut down making _me_ almost murder _you_.”

“Noted.”

“Our deepest apologies.”

“Will never happen again.”

“How is he, anyway?”

“Why don't you ask him?”

“By the way, I always wanted to ask you something.” Makki smiles, dropping the other topic rather quick, while Mattsun types away on his phone, “we know why the kid likes you-”

“No we don't.” Matsukawa interrupts.

“-okay, we don't, but what exactly got you crashing and burning?”

And this is yet another one of those times when Tsukishima has no idea whatsoever as to what compelled him to share that bit of his life but he does it anyway.

 

“I went overboard with the 'King' jokes and he put a cake in front of me.” Is what he says and lets the information sink in.

 

It takes them a few seconds for the Marie Antoinette's _let them eat cake_ reference to sink in but when it does, it's just priceless.

 

“My reaction exactly.” Tsukishima says as they demonstrate a very slow face-palm, rubbing their eyes in the process.

 

“Well played, Kageyama.” Matsukawa raises his iced tea to toast to the absent setter.

 

“You have some serious kinks going on here.” Hanamaki concludes.

 

How? No one knows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more for you.
> 
> Also, who wants a spy fic no one asked for?


	39. That setter, observant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Had two funerals to attend to and all that took longer than expected. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, please enjoy this chapter.

“Our next match is in two weeks in Tokyo.” Kageyama announces that windy Monday as everyone finally arrives in the gym, ready for some practice. “It's the last practice match we're having there before the start of the tournament. I'd like for you to keep this confidence that's been sticking to us for the last couple of games, if possible. So today, freestyle.”

“YEAH!” They all shout enthusiastic, save the ever cool, calm and collected vice-captain who spent a whole day ranting about some dude his boyfriend had an innocent crush on and that did not bother him in any way. Yeah, he's chill like a breeze about it.

“Warm up”, Kageyama proceeds to say, eyeing a few second years, “ _properly_ , this time.”

“Yes, sir.” They nod their heads and follow the rest of them for a two lap run.

“ _What's that?_ ” He hears one of the first years ask another and turns to see the latter getting his hands tangled in finger tape.

“ _Uhh..._ ”

“Give it here...” The older of the two sighs as he untangles his fingers from the tape mess. “Try it like this.”

 

If Kageyama notices he has the same taping technique as their vice-captain, he remains quiet about it. Just as he does when he notices a few looks shared between them. Though a small smile does find it's way to his lips.

 

“What kind of straight was that?” A first year teases as his ball flies all but straight over the court, almost hitting their ace square in the face.

“My kind.” The kid answers, with a sheepish grin and everyone around him face-palms.

 

He ignores that one, too, for the time being.

 

Because there's someone who needs his attention more.

 

He walks over to his vice-captain, who's busy overthinking whatever it is that's been bothering his for a while now. And of course he refuses to voice it. Because he can be a stuck up ass like that. Seriously.

“What's bothering you?” He asks, standing in front of him, arms crossed.

“It's stupid.” Tsukishima answers right off the bat, refusing to elaborate any further than that. Okay, so it's the hard way.

“It still bothers you.” He raises an eyebrow.

“You know, my dad is on a business trip this week.” He then says, seeing that Tsukishima has one of those _hard to get_ phases going on.

“Must be nice.” The other replies, but Kageyama is not done here yet.

“I got Jurassic World, director's cut.”

Now that gets his attention.

“What do you want for snacks?”

_Nailed it._

“Whatever you want.”

 

“SOMEONE CALL 119!”

“What is it?” Both Kageyama and Tsukishima turn to the source of distress, namely the first years goofing off not five minutes ago.

“I hit Hinata-senpai in the face by accident and now he's got a nosebleed.” One of the first years raise their hands, looking truly remorseful.

“It's not a big deal, really!” Hinata says, holding his nose, trying not to bleed all over the place, all hyped up about something. “That was awesome, dude, you should really work on that!”

“Oi, dumbass!” Kageyama shouts, “calm down, you're bleeding everywhere!”

“Thank you...?”

“I'll get the first aid kit.” Tsukishima says, opting out of this stupidity fest as Kageyama yanks Hinata's head back to stop the bleeding, inspecting the damage.

“You need to wash up and get some ice.” The setter states after a brief examination. “Please put it in a towel before you apply it to your face.”

“Geez, _captain_ , lighten up, that was one time.” Hinata protests. “Okay, so four, but still.” He corrects himself at the look Kageyama gives him.

Ten minutes later, Hinata's nosebleed is stopped as he holds a pack of ice over a towel this time, talking to the first year.

“Seriously, you should work on that spike, you're gonna be a killer ace one day.” He smiles as much as his painful face allows him to.

“Quite literally so.” Yamaguchi adds as he comes back with another ice pack. “Here, the nurse says to take it off once every ten minutes for a while.”

“Oh, thanks Yamaguchi.”

Meanwhile Tsukishima and Kageyama take charge of the practice again, lest someone really dies.

 

*

 

“What the hell is with this weather today?” Tsukishima asks as he steps outside the gym, changed and ready to go. The wind picked up and heavy rain clouds were gathering fast. They called it a day a little earlier so everyone got home safe.

“I'll lock up, you get going.” He hears Hinata says behind him as both he and Kageyama exit the school. “My mum's gonna pick me up in a few.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow then.”

“See you!” He waves as he hurries to the gym to check the doors.

“You think we'll make it to your place before the sky opens?” Tsukishima asks as they hurry down the street. Blue eyes glance up at the darkening sky, lightning cutting through clouds and thunder cracking shortly after.

“Nope.” He says just in time with the first rain drop.

Needless to say, they were drenched to the bone by the time Kageyama slammed the door shut from the insides, forgetting the keys on the other side of the and slamming it shut again as he got them back.

“This will definitely save me a wash tour.” Kageyama notes, draining the hem of his shirt.

“I feel you.” Tsukishima ads quietly, just as soaked as he is, though the drenched shirt on his shoulders is the last thing on his mind.

“Come on, before you freeze to death.” Kageyama grabbed his hand and pulled him inside only to be pulled back into a kiss.

 

_The way he kisses him feels different; so unlike those clumsy, quick kisses they usually share. He feels a tightness in his chest as his insides melt, overwhelmed by how amazing it feels. Tsukishima licks his lower lip, asking for entrance and it's granted; the kiss deepens and it's almost training camp all over again, but even better, when Tsukishima lets go of whatever it is that bothers him, even if for this brief moment, and lets his hands seek out any and every inch of skin they can find before his fingers run through his hair. His own peel off the soaked jacket off his shoulders and he can feel him smile into the kiss, probably with some remark ready. But whatever he may have though up it's quickly lost somewhere under the feeling of those skilful hands pulling him even closer._

_They part way too soon for the setter's liking, all messed up from the kiss and still dripping and quite honestly getting a bit chilly at this point, which leads to a particular question on Kageyama's side._

_Blue eyes look up to meet golden ones, curiosity taking the better of him. Tsukishima looking like he could devour him, biting his lips as he looks at him with an intense look, doesn't help at all._

“ _Wanna join me in the shower?” He whispers against his lips._

“ _...” Thinking got hard all off a sudden._

“ _You sure about that request?”_

“ _Yeah.”_

 

_There is no doubt in that look of his and Tsukishima merely complies with another kiss._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> P.S. I'm working on the spy stuff as well.


	40. It's not a question about trust

The first time they ever got _this_ close was back in their second year in that weird sort of truce between them after a period of spreading the arctic cold wherever they went (Kageyama winning the title Ice King by default). Tsukishima went for the ball and landed awkwardly on his left foot, skipping a few times before Kageyama decided fuck words and warnings and simply grabbed him by the jumper and promptly landed him on the mat, yelling at him to _lay the fuck down_ before he gets his foot worse.

_It was that stern expression leaving no room whatsoever for any kind of argument that got him thinking, but he didn't realise it at that time. He blamed the shortness of his breath on the force with which he hit the mat (which was close to non-existent, not that he'd admit it at that time) and the quickening of his pulse on that damn chocolate cube Yamaguchi forced him to eat (also bullshit and he knew it), the blush forming on his face on the previous two and the images of those ridiculously blue eyes on...uh...something equally dumb and utterly unrealistic._

All those stupid excuses didn't matter much, at least not any more, since he finally admitted certain things to himself, first and foremost, and although bruising for his pride and mindset, he also came to a conclusion that there were still things left which needed to be sorted out, no matter what he told himself.

But all questions could wait.

True to Tobio's words, the damn  _wonderful_ rain caused him getting cold rather quickly and that in turn caused his fingers to stiffen, making further discarding of clothing nearly impossible. That slight inconvenience is quickly resolved by simply stepping under the hot shower, still dressed, without a care in the world.

There's no need to rush, not in the slightest, they both come to understand as they stop for a moment, even if to put Kei's glasses in a safe place, before resuming exploring each other. Tobio is the first to recover from the cold, working on the almost offending buttons of his now pleasantly see-through shirt, in his oh so modest opinion, tracing the cool skin of his chest and abdomen with almost innocent curiosity,  _as innocent as it can be, that is_ , and those almost non-existent touches cause Kei to close his eyes at the comforting feeling of his hands, careful but growing more confident with each passing inch they trace, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind them. Tobio couldn't explain it, but the fact that Kei had both his arms against the wall, towering over him, gave him such a thrill as well as a sense of comfort. His lips seek out the skin of that delectable neck, placing a small kiss and a tentative lick, eliciting a small gasp from him.

Kei never in his life felt so content like he did at that moment.

He lets his head drop to rest on Tobio's shoulder, immersing himself in that wonderful feeling of his presence, of those touches and small kisses and experimental licks. Tobio's hands find his strong shoulders, still hidden under the fabric of the shirt, deciding the damn thing rested there long enough. He slides his hands underneath the rough cotton fabric, pulling at it, until Kei complies and moves so he can take it off, exposing more of those shoulders and his back. There's something about that mental image that excites, even more so when Kei cracks a smile, feeling him drag his nails down his back, feeling a bit of possessiveness in that act. There's a light nip at the juncture of his neck at which he groans deep in his throat, startling the younger male so invested into his own antics, he completely forgot himself. Kei then pulls him into a kiss, away from that dreadfully cold wall, hands finding that nice ass unfortunately entrapped into layers of wet fabric, giving it a firm squeeze – something he's been dying to do ever since that morning, causing his boyfriend to moan into the kiss accompanied by a spectacular blush on his face. Kei loved each and every reaction he would cause, and this was no exception. Even more so when Tobio pulled lightly on his blond strands as a result, sending pleasant sparks down his spine.

One piece of clothing follows another, until they're skin against skin, Kei's arms around Tobio's waist, keeping him close, as Tobio is tracing the contours of Kei's face, the line of his nose and the curve of his lips forming a side-way smile as his warm molten gold eyes rest on him – his wet hair he swept away from his mesmerizing eyes, this time midnight blue and so unbelievably deep.

There is no rush in any of their actions, there is no need for it.

After a nice long shower, washing away the cold and stress of the day, they relax in the bath. Kei develops a fascination with the way Tobio's face literally changes with every new hair style he comes up with. He thinks it's a shame that his hair covers that handsome face of his, but not really; when he thinks about it more carefully, because why should anyone know of that detail? Not like they deserve to know, anyway. Ungrateful bastards.

(One or more persons may or may have not sneezed at the same time, wondering if they caught a cold.)

 

“ _Whom are you mentally curing this time?_ ” Tobio mutters, eyes now closed as he enjoys the warm water with Kei tracing his fingers on his darker skin (another thing Kei marvelled at, finding it exquisite, so unlike his near milk coloured and that thought would occasionally cause suspicions on whether Tobio saw him as a walking milk bottle or something) as the younger male lays against his chest.

“ _Oh, no one of immediate importance._ ” He smirks, eyes gaining that devilish glint.

The setter snorts lightly at that statement.

“ _Wanna tell me what bothers you now?_ ”

“ _I'm dejecting my self with idiotic thoughts._ ”

“ _It's not like you to be jealous._ ”

“ _I know._ ”

“ _Not that it stops you from being jealous._ ”

“ _Exactly._ ” Kei offers a kinder smile this time, grateful his boyfriend keeps his word of not reading him easier than an open book, even when he's being an insufferable ass-hole and it's really tempting. He knows he would exploit that ability if he had it.

“ _Anything I can do to ease your suffering?_ ” Tobio asks, tilting his head a bit, driving him mad when he does that. Wet and irksomely irresistible and all that. This _really_ shouldn't be affecting him this much. But it does anyway.

 

_Damn it, Tobio, could you be any more oblivious to your own existence?_

 

And then the setter decides to move up and pull him into another kiss, repositioning himself onto Kei's very much naked lap without a care in the world.

 

_Apparently, he can._

 

It's the sweetest torture Kei ever experienced so far, not counting that one time he had to physically restrain himself from slapping that astounding ass right in the middle of a match by switching places with another blocker (he received the team's absolute trust in future unexpected changes of game play because fate would have it that he was undeniably better on that side of the court against the rival team's wing spiker for that guy seemed to be intimidated by him for some reason.)

He is never sure whether Tobio does things like this on purpose or just goes with the flow and to this day, Kei can't decide which option was worse. (Not counting the impending irregular palpitations he tends to develop in such situations.)

This must be some Universal karma for all the times he was being an insufferable little (tall) shit to him (or anyone else for that matter, because he doesn't think he was  _that_ bad to deserve all of this.)

(Then again, maybe he was.)

All of his self induced troublesome thoughts don't bother Tobio in the slightest, though, as he does whatever the hell his majesty pleases. Like play with his hair as he leaves a trail of kisses and faint little bites, not nearly enough to leave a mark, much to his disappointment, but that's just his dirty mind getting ahead of everything else. Maybe Tobio was right. Maybe he shouldn't think so much, at least in situations like this.

 

After all, he knows what he's doing.

 

_He then leaves one mark on a particular spot on his neck easily discoverable if one knew where to look._

 

_Why that little..._

 

But Kei's not mad. Not really, at least.

 

There's another thing they both come to realise soon enough. It's one thing to be naked in each other's presence in favour of hot showers and pleasant baths and something entirely else when being in the same predicament in a room. Like. The bedroom.  _Tobio's bedroom._

In which he has been before, more times than he cares to count.

But this is different, just like the kiss at their arrival in his home had been different and everything else that followed.

And yet, neither seems to be nervous, or jumpy, or overly self-conscious. It feels...as they repeated this sort of thing enough times to be at ease with it.

_Ah, so this is what it feels like when one's entirely comfortable in their own skin_ , Kei thinks as he lets his eyes wander, easily, more curiously than anything else, over his form as he dries his hair with a towel, thankful that his vision wasn't so bad that he couldn't see him with his own eyes at this proximity.

He was never this confident in his own physique, not even in the bathroom when he was all alone at home. Kei likes to think that some of that confidence of his rubbed off on him. It's liberating, to say the least, not feeling awkward about oneself.

_The rain outside eased up a bit, no more a heavy almost violent downpour, but a steady and soft shower, adding to his general feel of tranquillity he slipped into. He finds he can barely stand on his two feet by now, as if he just washed away everything wrong and vile off his entire being._

_It's not until Tobio stands close once more, uttering small comforting shushing sounds, taking a hold of his hands that he notices that he became a trembling mess._

_He doesn't feel like a trembling mess, though, and it's confusing._

_His own words fail him._

_(But Tobio is there, with his amazing skills of reading people – reading Kei – when he needs him to.)_

 

_Kei has him lying on his stomach, back and butt and legs exposed for his viewing pleasure (and what a pleasure it is), discovering small things he couldn't otherwise. Like that tiny white spot suspiciously resembling a triceratops' head or maybe even a crown, hell knows really, it could be that it's just the dim lighting and his wishful thinking, but it's there and he's happy he discovered it. (In your face, you damn ace). There's also a small dusting of pale freckles on the small of his back, nearly invisible, but still there and he's suddenly fighting the urge to get a marker and start charting (not that he won't), making a mental note to get him out in the sun to highlight them when his dark skin (compared to his, obviously) gets even darker. What it will do to the effect of his eyes is something he won't even_ start _thinking about._

_He still ends up tracing everything and anything on his skin, unable to resist and he doesn't have to because that captain of his is so trusting, he practically melts under his touch._

 

“ _Now, now, your majesty...” he teases ever so lightly, unable to stop that damn grin form forming on his own face, “...this can't be that good...”_

“ _Mhmm...” is all the response he gets as he witnesses every muscle he has relax._

“ _Really...?” Kei can't help but let his hands wander lower, to the small of his back._

“ _I know of something much better...” He teases as he tickles him there, ever so light, while leaning close to his ear._

 

“ _It's called Jurassic World, director's cut.”_

 

_And then he's proven wrong, because hearing him laugh with such mirth bests even that._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What rating is this even??? Imma go with Mature for chapter 40.
> 
> Also, does anyone know if it's possible to change the ratings on just one chapter in a multichapter fiction?


	41. The Date, part 1

“Wanna go out with me?” Tsukishima asks as the team is playing dodge ball and Kageyama looks really done with life.

“Didn't we establish that connection?” He raises a brow, tilting his head to avoid a ball flying his way, before he gets it.

“Oh, you mean a date.” He corrects himself, getting a small smile from his vice-captain. “Yeah, I'd love that.”

“Great. I'll pick you up at seven then.” Tsukishima says, leaning in and placing a peck on his cheek.

Needless to say, Kageyama gained a spectacularly bright scarlet colour on his cheek bones and ears, Tsukishima was a smug little shit smiling innocently at him and the team is screaming internally. _Photos of that encounter may or may not have been taken by various phones in various angles. Also, Yamaguchi needs an extra memory card for his phone._

 

Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo, Matsukawa has a problem.

 

“Makki.” He begins, laying flat like a tire on the couch, phone on his chest, enveloped in all the woes of the world.

“Yes, Issei.” The other responds calmly, observing his better half with a knowing smile and sympathy glowing in his eyes while waiting for his coffee to cool down.

“I think I have a problem.”

“Oh, honey, I _know_ you have a problem.”

“I miss hanging out with the kid.”

“I do, too. But nothing we can do about it now.”

“He's fun.”

“Mhmm.”

There a sweet little smile on his face as he light up a bit at a particular memory when he cranes his neck to meet Hanamaki's gaze.

“Did you see how cute he is?”

“The cutest.”

“And that friend of his is a riot.”

“That he is.”

“What unholy thing are you two discussing now?” Oikawa cringes at the flowery pink cloud around them as they keep grinning suspiciously.

Just as Hanamaki's about to tell him, the phone laying almost dead on Matsukawa's chest buzzes to life. Upon reading it, he raises from the dead, sitting on the couch with a wide smile.

“Oh, there is a God in this Universe.”

“Who is it?”

“The kid.”

“Shit me not.” Hanamaki abandons his coffee and leans against Matsukawa as he takes a look at the screen.

“O~h, well what do you know, he's going on a date.”

Neither of them miss the way Oikawa practically transforms into a giant ear with legs.

“Aww, that is so nice.” The pink haired male smiles, before catching the next text coming in.

“Say, Issei, what do you think would look good on him?” He tilts his head, placing his index finger on his cheek, glancing sideways to Oikawa, one of the sharpest grins he has plastered on his face, just waiting for him to explode, with Matsukawa playing along.

“I'd definitely go for a combination that brings out those pretty eyes of his.” He says as he types away on the phone. “And maybe if he pushes that fringe of hi to the side to open up his face-”

“Why is he asking you two?! I'm his senpai!” Oikawa huffs, trying to squeeze between the two on the couch but no luck, they stick together like magnets so Oikawa settles for seiza on the coffee table.

“His _former_ senpai.” Hanamaki corrects, eyes still trained on the screen.

“Who wouldn't even teach him how to serve.” Matsukawa ads, checking the weather forecast for that evening. Oh, it might rain. _Perfect._

Both commentaries hit home and knock Oikawa of the table but he's up again in no time.

“Rude!”

“ _Fact._ ”

And he's on the floor again, tears of frustration streaming down his cheeks as he picks on the threads of the carpet.

 

“Tobio-chan how could you ask those two devils for advice, senpai is so _hurt-_ ”

 

“He says he sent you a couple of texts but you never responded.” Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa give him a look. “And you call yourself a senpai...”

That does the trick and Oikawa shoots for his bedroom because damn his phone that had to go empty and damn those two jerks and damn that Tsukishima kid for asking his Tobio-chan out at this time of the year! No, wait, damn that guy for asking him out just now, how rude, to keep his precious kouhai (once a kouhai, always a kouhai, those two can just _shove it_ ) waiting for so long, oh the humanity, he _knew_ that kid was bad news, he just _knew-_

“ _Are you done with the bitching yet?_ ” Iwaizumi growls, rubbing his temple as he tries to concentrate on the last assignment he has before the weekend starts so he can finally relax and not think about it.

“Iwa-chan, perfect timing, Tobio-chan needs my help!” Oikawa boasts proudly, before glaring at his damn phone to start up sooner rather than later.

“He needed you in middle school to teach him that serve and you were an ass and didn't.”

 

 _Right in the feels_.

 _Again_.

 

But he has no time to mop about over it, his phone decided to grace him with the sound of starting up.

Shit, he really did message him first. Oikawa felt a warmth pool around his heart.

 

_From: Tobio-chan_

_Oikawa-san, pardon the disturbance, but I need your advice, if you have the time?_

_Kageyama Tobio._

 

The sound that escaped him was similar to a rubber duck, making Iwaizumi cringe.

 

_To: Tobio-chan_

_Yahoo~ Phone was dead, how can I be of assistance~?_ _（○゜_ _ε_ _＾○_ _)_

 

…

 _OMG could that stupid emoji look any weirder?_ Oikawa panics as he curses the damn messenger.

“What. The hell. Is that thing even?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at the horror show of the failed emoji.

Of course will Iwaizumi start acting like a proper boyfriend and look over his shoulder at a time like this. _Of course._

They can hear Matsukawa and Hanamaki holler in the living room and only then does Oikawa notice that he's on a group chat.

“ _Way to go, Oikawa!_ ”

“ _What the hell is this? That horror doll?_ ”

“SHUT IT!” He yells back, red like a beet.

 

_From: Tobio-chan_

_Sorry, Oikawa-san, didn't realize I had this on group chat._

 

“I'll be in the living room.” Iwaizumi informs his as he gets up, taking his empty mug with him. “Greet him for me, okay?”

“Sure.”

And with that, Iwaizumi's out the door and Oikawa can have his chat with Tobio.

 

As soon as the door is closed securely, Iwaizumi joins the devil duo in the living room, sitting across them.

“Okay, so what's the plan?” Iwaizumi asks, leaning forward in his seat.

“Knowing Oikawa, he'll try to butt in on this as he did last time.”

“But this time, we'll let him.”

“Why?”

“Because we have it all covered.”

Iwaizumi takes a moment to think about it.

“Okay.”

“Great. Now, whatever he comes up with, just go with it.”

“But don't act suspicious.”

Right about then, Oikawa bursts through the door.

“IWA-CHAN!” He grins. “Let's go out!”

He finds Iwaizumi flipping through the channels and those two pests still glued together.

“We went out yesterday.”

“Not in Sendai, though!”

“You went there last week.”

“But you didn't!”

He stops flipping through the channels, thoughtful. “You're right. It's really been a while.”

“And I know just the perfect place for us to go!” Oikawa winks.

 

Half an hour later, they're both waving their good byes to catch the early afternoon train to Sendai. Oikawa also sticks out his tongue to those two standing in the doorway, looking not amused by this turn of events.

 

But the moment the door is closed, their grins are back in place and they fist bump before getting ready themselves while sending some texts.

 

_Joke's on you, Oikawa, you just don't know it yet._

 

_And the kid is getting his date._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Oikawa thinks he can best the meme team.


	42. The Date, part 2

“Where are we going anyway?”Iwaizumi asks as they sit in the train, Iwaizumi looking out the window at the passing scenery.

“There's this place that opened recently and Kin-chan says it's good. Why don't we try it out?” Oikawa glows as he looks with starry eyes at Iwaizumi.

_Yeah, sure. Kindaichi told you. Let's go with that._

“Sounds great. Hope they have bread sticks.”

“Bread sticks? Where did that come from?”

“Nowhere.”

Oikawa tilts his head at that but shrugs it off soon. The only thing that matters is getting Iwaizumi in that new place. A little birdie told him Kageyama's gonna be there. As long as he gets to ruin the date- _uh, save_ , Kageyama from that predatory kid, he's happy.

 

The new place is really something, he thinks as they enter, looking around discreetly. Okay, so he will admit that Tsukishima kid has some taste. Nah, scratch that, he's dating impeccable taste, he's dating Tobio-chan after all. Though, he is a little worried about Tobio-chan for dating that guy back. Not that he blames him – Oikawa's certain by now he's been bewitched or blackmailed into that or something else unholy. And after tonight, maybe even Tobio-chan will see it and date shrimpy instead! PERFECTION.

“Oikawa! Hello?” Iwaizumi waves in front of his face, snapping him out of his daze. “You ready to order?”

“Huh?” The setter blinks, looking at the menu. “Oh, yes, I, uh, I'll have whatever you're having. And coke.” Oh, hey, they really do have bread sticks here. Nice.

“Are you even hungry?” Iwaizumi gives him a mildly concerned look over his own menu.

“Famished.” He says as he turns on his seat to glance at the door. They should be here any minute now.

“Right...”

 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Says the waiter and his voice sounds like Hanamaki's, funnily enough, to think that there is a person in Sendai who-

- _looks exactly like Hanamaki and there's another one looking like Matsukawa_ and they're both dressed in a waiters uniform, eyes fixed on Oikawa as he turns back to face Iwaizumi.

“I'm Hanamaki”, he points at himself, “and this fine young man with a hot ass is Matsukawa”, he points at Matsukawa, “and we'll be your waiters tonight.” He grins sharply.

Oikawa is confused.

“What do you recommend?” Iwaizumi asks Matsukawa, both ignoring how pale Oikawa went and the predatory aura oozing from Hanamaki.

“Id' go with this as a starter and this as the main dish and this here for dessert is to die for.” Matsukawa say, pointing out each dish on the menu, giving Iwaizumi time to think about it.

“Okay, I'll go with that.”

“But- You- how-”Oikawa stutters, pointing between Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“Surprise.” Matsukawa says as he takes the menu's and walk over to the kitchen to inform the chef about the orders.

“Thought you seen the last of us, didn't ya?” Hanamaki says, pouring iced water into Oikawa's cup, smile as wide and deadly as ever.

Somehow, Oikawa gets it. All falls into place. Iwaizumi walking out the room, those two teasing the shit out of him, Iwaizumi agreeing far too lightly to his shenanigans and _oh god the breadsticks. Of course._

“You can't do this!” He hisses like a cat at all three of them, utterly betrayed.

“How 'bout I do it anyway?” Hanamaki places utensils down before walking away again.

“Iwa-chan how could you?”

“How could I what?” He asks, munching on a breadstick.

“What do you mean what? And stop munching on those, you're supposed to shove them in your purse!”

“What purse? Oikawa, are you feeling alright?”

“Don't you _Oikawa are you feeling alright_ me, you're in on this! Admit it!” Oikawa points an accusing finger at him.

“And you two! Stop playing waiters and get the hell out of here!” He fusses like a wet cat when Hanamaki and Matsukawa return with Iwaizumi's order, times two.

“Whatever do you mean?” Another voice asks behind Oikawa, “they're helping out here tonight. Isn't that right, you two?”

“Sure it is, Sugawara.” Hanamaki chirps as Matsukawa nods his head. “What so you think? Don't I look amazing in this?” He asks as he poses. “Love the uniforms here.”

“The cut suits you, Makki. And you, too, Matsukawa.” Sugawara smiles. “How do you like it, Iwaizumi?” He turns his attention to Iwaizumi, who's enjoying his food.

“What is the meaning of this???” Oikawa demands, slamming his fists on the table.

“What? I'm hungry so I'm eating.” Iwaizumi mutters over a piece of pasta.

“Not you! You three! I demand an explanation!”

There's a minute of silence before the smiles fall down and Oikawa instantly regrets a lot of things in his life.

“We heard what happened the first time around when the kid needed some privacy.” Hanamaki says, all serious, not a trace of his usual goofy self present. “Naturally, you're bound to pull a stunt like that again, if given the chance. If not, you'd create one. So we created one for you.”

“But...you...how...when did you-”

“Oh, like that's a problem.” Hanamaki says, sitting down on the edge of the table, crossing his legs. “We told their mutual friend he could count on us for help with dealing with you and he told Tsukishima in turn, who contacted us. We knew Kageyama would ask you for advice, even if out of courtesy, and you wouldn't resist to ask where and when his date was just so you could spoil it. Why he even talks to you, I have no idea, but I'll admit that had it's up side this time around. For us, at least. All we had to do is wait for you to make your move and you did. Worked like a charm.”

“Bullshit. There's no way you could have arranged all of this by yourself.” Oikawa retorts, terrified and amazed by the extent of this foul play.

“Sugawara here helped out.” Matsukawa says and Sugawara smiles sweetly.

“His cousin owns the place so getting in was easy.” Hanamaki smiles, slapping a high five with Sugawara. “Thanks, we owe you one.”

“No, no, there is nothing to thank me for.”

“Oh, and, if you're waiting for them to show up anyway, they're not coming.” He ads as he hops off the table. “Enjoy your dinner.”

“Come on, guys. The jelly is about ready.” Sugawara informs them as they turn to leave, pushing at the double doors leading to the kitchen.

“Sounds great.”

“You'll get fat, Makki.”

“You'll love me anyway.”

“No lie there.”

“Iwa-chan-”

“You are the only person you can blame here for this mess.” Iwaizumi cuts him off, stealing a bit from Oikawa's plate, lying there untouched.

“Besides, you only came here to mess their date up.”

“I-”

“Don't even try to deny it or I'll give those two green light to prepare the dessert themselves.”

That shut him up and he grumblingly turned to his own dinner, feeling utterly betrayed. To think his own would turn on him. What a disgrace. Dishonour on them. And their-

 

“If you dishonour my cow, I'll have you sleeping on the couch.” Iwaizumi quietly says.

 

_Damn you, Tsukishima._

“ _Oikawa, behave.”_

“ _Yes, Iwa-chan.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, bringing back this fic from the dead along with some meme's. I figure I'll write about one to two more chapters for this before I let the curtain fall on this one. It started haunting me in my dreams. Thank you for all your wonderful comments and support and I have no qualms whatsoever for making you (maybe) re-read the whole thing to remember what this bullshit was even about. Haha. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Next chapter for Beauty is scheduled for tomorrow.


	43. The date, part 3

“You seriously gave our reservation to Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” Kageyama asks, laughing, not believing his ears.

“I had to get rid of him one way or another.” Tsukishima says, not one bit guilty. Those two new fanboys of Kageyama can take care of things and Sugawara is there to keep an eye on all of them.

Though, whether he was talking about Iwaizumi or Oikawa will forever remain a mystery.

“Besides, why spend such an evening inside?” He says, making himself comfortable on the large blanket he's now sharing with Kageyama under the clear skies, peppered with countless stars and an almost full moon somewhere behind them.

“True...” Kageyama agrees, leaning his head against Tsukishima's shoulder.

 

They lay there, Kageyama listening to Tsukishima talk about constellations, memorising quite a few, making up new ones (all volleyball related because why not), with Kageyama being glad that whatever was eating up Tsukishima seemed to have passed him (to a degree).

It's nice. Very nice.

He can feel Tsukishima's warmth radiating off him and it's just so comfortable leaning against his shoulder. _He could stay like that forever_ , he thinks, watching a star fall and disappear in a blink of an eye.

 

“By the way”, Kageyama says, feeling a bit drowsy, “Akaashi told me to tell you he accepts the challenge.”

 

_Shit._

 

“Mind sharing what that challenge is?”

 

_He totally forgot about that guy._

 

“Nothing to worry about.” Tsukishima offers coolly, wrapping his arm around Kageyama's shoulder.

 

Yep, nothing to worry at all.

He can handle it.

 _They_ can handle it.

 

 

 

 

 

_Also, he should really stop irking people in that way._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> See you in other works!

**Author's Note:**

> for flavourless_fiction and everyone else who likes these dorks


End file.
